Trial of the Hearts temporary fic
by Raggedydollz
Summary: Kagome is despised by everyone in school bc ppl think she's a slut. Turns out, there's a guy who likes her, but he's best friends with the person she hates most. kaginu. like i'd write about anyone else! PLEAZE!
1. Default Chapter

((A/n: Okay you guys I am REALLY SORRY for not updating my other stories and I promise they will get updated!!! DEAD ASS SERIOUS ON THAT ONE!!! I KNOW I'm losing reviewers but you all have to understand ten classes ain't no joke!! My art teacher is an ass, my science skills suck, and I hate doing essays! My math is goin...ok...French isn't fun either.   
  
ALSO- I'm sorta STUCK on where to go from both points in my stories!! I don't know what to write!! BUT I AIN'T DROPPIN MY FICS!! NONE OF THEM!!!–it's that horrible disease called "WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!" so if you got any ideas, I WANT EM!! Remember the story I let you guys preview?well....that's going under construction as well. SO this is the reason I put this one out! I just thought of it and it's just a prologue so it might NOT be happening, unless you guys like it.!!! Thanks you guys!!! Yall are seriously great!!!! I LUV YALL!!! Holla~lazydoll06))  
  
Trials of the Heart  
  
Prologue-  
  
The lunch table was surrounded in laughter as everyone stared at the clumsy fool who tripped down the stairs. The boys gave the tenth grader a menacing look, while the girls scorned him with giggles.  
  
"Ok, now that was some funny shit." Kouga finished off laughing.  
  
Inuyasha, who was sitting next to him didn't say anything. Miroku just smiled.   
  
Out of the three boys, he was the most quiet. He only spoke when forced, and when he did, the answer was a short one, inflicted on a smart comment.  
  
Sitting next to him was Kikyou. She had a serious crush on him. Ever since 9th grade, she's made it perfectly clear that he was hers, even if he didn't claim her. She was very attractive to most guys but not him.  
  
Inuyasha had made it a priority to set her straight.  
  
Next to her was Miroku. Next to Kouga, he was the biggest playboy in school. The difference between his game and Kouga's was that he at least made an attempt to know the girls name, and interest before he slept with them. He was also dense sometimes and had no problem with a woman taking over the relationship.  
  
On the left of him was Hiten. He was just as narrowminded as Kouga. Both believed that a woman's place is behind a man or in the kitchen, and both of them had no problem showing it. He, unlike Kouga, wouldn't go as far as to put his hands on a woman if she didn't give permission. (Hint, hint!)  
  
Nobunaga and Nazuna just stared at the poor boy. Nobunaga was always the nicest of the group to just about anyone. His girlfriend Nazuna giggled until he glared at her. She realized what she was doing was mean and stopped. Both of them were quite funny and never bullied anyone.  
  
Next to her was Ayame, Kouga's latest play mate. She felt so lucky sitting next to him, knowing he was the most popular in school.   
  
All laughter ceased when someone walked past their table. Kouga growled, wanting to get up and punch the shit out of her. Kagome glared at him and kept walking toward the school where she helped the little boy pick up his lunch.   
  
"That little bitch. She's always ruining shit." Kikyou squinted at her. Kouga smirked. "Yeah well, the little guy just might get lucky after school. Knowing her she'll open those shapely legs for her own brother if he was the right size."  
  
Hiten laughed at that remark, along with Kikyou. Kagome had been the object of Kouga's torture for the past three years. Ever since tenth grade. Miroku just nodded. Nobunaga sighed and Nazuna looked as if she could slap the shit out of Kouga for that.   
  
Inuyasha turned away and scowled. 'Fucking bitch. You had to give it up to Kouga of all people. Now look where you are.'   
  
Ayame put on a fake smile when Kouga glanced at her. When he approved and turned back around she rolled her eyes. IT wasn't that she liked Kagome, but she didn't know her well enough to be placing that sort of judgement on her.  
  
Sango, who had been watching the whole scenrio, stormed over, smacking Kouga on the head. "You pig!!! What gives you the right to treat her that way?!!" Kouga snorted. "You're wasting your breath Sango. I can do what ever the hell I want, and right now, I wish to make that slut bucket wish she'd never given it up."   
  
" I wouldn't brag if I were you. Word is you can't hack it longer than three minutes and you're about as big as a Crayola." The whole table snickered at that insult.   
  
"WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!" he sneered at her while reaching up and grabbing a fist full of her hair. Miroku's laughter quickly died. "Man, let her go that shit ain't cool. Let her go. NOW."   
  
"You want the bitch?! I'll ring her damn neck if she tries me like that again. I dare you to come and get her." Miroku rose up and took a step toward Kouga.   
  
Inuyasha rose with him and held him back. Miroku had a thing for guys who treated girls that way and he would very well stand up for any female who was physically being disrespected like that.   
  
"Miroku don't. " Inuyasha turned to Kouga. "Let her go." He knew very well that Miroku had them hands, but couldn't last with Kouga for long, because he was only human.  
  
Kouga pushed Sango roughly to the ground. "Get the hell out of here!" Sango casually got up and started to wipe the grass and dirt from her Gucci jeans.   
  
Just as Kouga was about to sit back down, Sango tackled him to the floor and started punching the shit out of him. "You lousy son of a bitch!! Pull my goddamn hair again and I'll fuckin kill you!"  
  
A lot of hoots and hollers came around the court yard and Inuyasha and Miroku pried her of Kouga. Miroku held onto Sango tight. "Dammit Sango!" He dragged her away from the scene.   
  
Inuyasha helped Kouga of the ground. "That lil tramp is history." "Man, let it go aiight? You need to watch your damn mouth. Sango has a bigger ego than you, and I know she'll be damned to let you walk all over it."  
  
Kouga waved an unconerned hand. "Yeah Yeah. Whatever man." "No, I'm serious. Besides, she just made you look like a really pussy infront of your girl."   
  
Both guys looked to Ayame who was giggling with Nazuna. 'Oh yeah, that bitch is going down.'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had to smile as they drug Sango off to the office. 'You go girl. Only wish I had enough courage to do that three years ago instead of now.' Looking back to the table, she spotted a new face.   
  
"That must be Kouga's latest." The girl with long hair and a mini skirt was giggling with Nazuna. She gave a sigh of pitty and picked up her guitar case and dance bag.   
  
Walking down the halls, she hummed a tune she had wrote. Inuyasha, and Kouga could be seen coming up the hallway. She spotted them, and realized just how small the hallway was.  
  
'Damn. I would have to walk into those two. And just when my day wasn't feeling so hellish.' An evil smile creeped on Kouga's face. Kagome looked straight ahead, trying her best not to acknowledge them.  
  
Steeping to the door, an arm slipped around her waste, the other turning her toward the invader. Kouga was staring hard at her breasts, deciding on weather to squeeze them or not.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me." the acid in her voice had ticked him off. Without a single warning, he raised his hand to slap her, when a claw caught it.  
  
Inuyasha kept his glare on Kouga, making sure to ignore the girl. "DOn't. Let's go." Kouga yanked his arm back and let Kagome go. She took a deep breath when they turned to leave.   
  
"it doesn't matter to me no ways! I've already had that piece of ass before and it wasn't nothing special. Just another whole to fuck!!" Kouga called from down the hallway.   
  
Shutting her eyes tights, Kagome pushed the door open, willing herself not to cry.  
  
-Okay, first chapter. You see what kind of person everyone is, and the explanation on how everything is will come later on. Bye you guys!!!`~lazydoll0)) 


	2. family life

((a/N: HEY PPL. So sorry for all the grammer and spelling mistakes in the first chapter, but it was just a prologue anyways. This is the second chapter, and it takes you into the world of Kagome's home life, Inuyasha's home life, Miroku's, Hiten's, and Kouga's. There's a very good reason for me not telling you about Sango so chill. Any ideas for my other fics?! Come on guys I really need to update those! I'm thinking hard too!!-thanks~lazydoll06))  
  
Chapter two-  
  
Dropping his bag by the hallway steps, Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen. "Hey pup." Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha frowned. "That's not my name anymore, Fluffy. Anyways, what are you doing here? Thought you had an intern to be at?"  
  
"Shit I do, but I thought I'd come and check on some things at home before I went back home over seas. Kagura's going to be pissed."   
  
Inuyasha shrugged. His future sister-n -law was a sweet person, but now that she was pregnant, her mood swings were very bouncy. "What are you going to tell her?"   
  
Sesshomaru paled a little bit. "Hopefully nothing. So what's been happening with you? School year is new, but I assume you're still hanging with those bullshit friends of yours."  
  
"Hey man, fuck you aiight?! My friends ain't shitty! What about you and that Jaken guy? He's a real joy to have around." Sesshomaru lifted a shoulder.  
  
"He's a serious guy, what can I say. Where's Shina?" Inuyasha pointed to the basement where a screeching violin was being heard. "Little sis is practicing Violin again. It's killing me."  
  
Sesshomaru winced. "Damn! I'm so glad I don't live here anymore." The horrific noise stopped, the footsteps reaching the door. A very pretty 15 year old, with grayish hazel eyes, storm gray hair, dressed in a black tube top, with the hip hugger jeans to match.   
  
" Fluffly!!" Sess rolled his eyes in frustration at hearing his family nick name. " Hey lil-bit. What the hell were you doing down there? Scaring away the roaches?"   
  
Shina punched Inuyasha for snickering. "No, I was practicing my violin." "What happened to you playing the drums?" Shina glared daggers at the hanyou once again.  
  
"HE" she pointed a thumb behind her in Inuyasha's direction. "Slashed them open. Told me I was the next to go." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, then back to his baby sister.   
  
"I see. Well I have to be somewhere at 4:00. Give mom a hug for me." The two watched Sesshomaru leave. After they heard the door slam, Inuyasha pushed Shina to the ground.   
  
Shina yelped, but caught her balance. "What the hell was that for?!" "Watch your damn mouth." "Fuck you." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. She was growing up to be more like him then he realized.  
  
'Pretty soon guys'll be knocking at the door, and I'll have to beat them up...*sigh* they grow up so fast.' " Hey pup, I got a piercing!" That took him out of his own thoughts.  
  
"WHAT!!! Where?!?" His eyes roamed over her body looking for the whole. Shina scrunched down a little. " Right here." She pointed to her right ear.   
  
"Oh." Relief spread throughout his veins. "Well don't show mom. She'll kill your ass." "But you have a tongue ring and a tattoo!" "I'm 18. I can practically do whatever the hell I want to."   
  
Shina pouted. "You're...not going to tell mom?" He acted like he was giving it serious thought. "Nah. Just don't pierce anything else without telling me first...Hey, why didn't you show Sesshomaru?"  
  
"As cool as fluffy is, I know he'd snap if he saw it. He hates me looking like a "prostitute" as he would so delicately put it." Shina explained.   
  
Inuyasha nodded, then headed up stairs to his room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Kagome gave her mom a kiss on both cheeks as she walked through the door. "Hey mom." "Hey. How was you day?" "Don't even ask. Where's pa-pa?" "Down stairs playing his guitar. Would you tell Souta to come walk the dog for me?"   
  
"Sure ma." Kagome climbed the metallic staircase taking a left to Souta's room. ((now, you know if you have a metallic staircase, you've got some serious dollas. So this is foreshadowing that Kagome's family ain't poor.))  
  
She knocked once then came in. "Hey punk, ma said take out Umi." Souta rolled out of his bed, pausing his video game. "Why do I always have to walk the dog? The damn Pomeranian belongs to her, not me."  
  
"Shut up wining and take out the dog. Your life isn't that important." "And yours is?" Kagome just smiled. Souta scowled and made his way down stairs.  
  
Kagome strolled into her room, seeing a picture of one of her mother's modeling shots first when she was younger. Sitting next to the picture was her studio equipment.   
  
She took out some notes, and started to record them onto a mic.   
  
I said a prayer  
  
That someday I would find a boy  
  
And together we'd find joy  
  
Maybe someday  
  
And he would care  
  
About the color of the sky  
  
About the things that make me cry  
  
Maybe someday  
  
The words made perfect sense, fitting the mood she was in. "DAMN! I can't believe I let that asshole and his little friend get to me again!!" Which brought up another thought.   
  
'Inuyasha. Forget about it. He's just like the rest of 'em. Depriving women of the right to be respected.'   
  
'But how do you know that?'   
  
'WHAT moron in their right mind hangs out with a guy like Kouga?'  
  
'So? You don't know anything about him, except he blows your mind out of the water when you see him.'  
  
What are you talkin' about? He doesn't even know I exist and I don't want him to.'  
  
'He notices yo more than you think.'  
  
'ENOUGH!! I refuse to sit here and argue with myself.'   
  
"Fine, but you know I'm right.'  
  
Kagome looked up at a portrait she took last month. The one where she was in complete white with nothing on but a long piece of fur. She only took it because her mother said she was a natural, and she truly was.  
  
'Oh mommy. How did I screw up my life by dating one guy?' "Kay? Darling may I come in?" Her mother called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Sure ma." Amaya gracefully walked into the room, taking a seat in the Italian leather chair. "What's wrong babe. Don't tell me nothing, because I could feel the drama when you walked through the front door."  
  
Kagome looked out her window, then back to her beautiful mother. "Kouga. He made this remark to me, that just made me feel so shameful, and dirty about myself."  
  
"Don't let him get to you. Yes, he stole something that was very precious, but you'll get through it. I did remember?" "Why didn't we take him to court ma?" "Because you didn't want to, and his lawyers would mop the floor with ours."   
  
" I can't wait to get the hell out of here. The Metamorphic Arts College is going to take me far away form this place." Her mom sighed. "Look babe, I know you're ready to jet, but you can't go on until you've handled yourself here first."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I know ma. Don't worry." "Well I got a lot of work to do. If Gina calls tell her to do my cellie-jellie, because I'll be out." "Aiight ma. Bye." ((Gina's her agent for those of you who don't already know))  
  
Amaya walked out of her daughter's room, and into her own.  
  
Souta came in ten minutes later with his guitar. "Hey sis, could you help me with this cord?" He handed her the sheet of music that he had wrote.  
  
Kagome took a look at it, then got her electric guitar and strated playing the notes extremely fast. She stooped when she came upon the note. "It's a flared E-minor." "Oh, ok. how does it sound?"  
  
"Pretty good, only your g cord needs to go a little tighter around the middle." "Thanks sis." "Welcome punk."   
  
" I overheard about that asshole Kouga. I got some friends who know some pretty hard 9th graders if you ever want me to handle them."   
  
Kagome burst out laughing. She knew her brother was trying to cheer her up and it worked. "I think I can handle it." "Well okay. Seeya."   
  
Souta took his music and guitar and left.  
  
She got her pen and paper and wrote down some lyrics, then picked up her acoustic guitar and started playing the song.  
  
Love is Blind  
  
Hey yo I don't even know you and I hate you  
  
See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you  
  
How would you feel if she held you down and raped you?  
  
Tried and tried but she never could escape you  
  
She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why?  
  
What kind of love from a guy would black your eye?  
  
What kind of love from a guy every night make you cry?  
  
What kind of love from a guy make you wish he would die?  
  
I mean shit he bought you things and gave you diamond rings  
  
But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings  
  
And you stayed, what made you fall for him?  
  
That man had the power to make you crawl for him  
  
I thought you was a doctor be on call for him  
  
Smacked you down cause he said you was too tall for him, huh?  
  
That wasn't love, babygirl you was dreamin'  
  
I could have killed you when you said your seed was growin' from his semen  
  
1 - Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
  
What you think is love, is truly not  
  
You need to elevate and find  
  
By the end of the first verse, Kagome was in tears. 'Oh god, I'll never live this down...and he won't let me.'  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Miroku smiled at the T.V. The 24 hour porno marathon was on, and he'd be damned to miss it. A scratch on the door interupted his thoughts.  
  
Sighing, Miroku got up and let Bandit in. "Hey kitty. Whatcha want huh?" He petted her head and sat back on his bed. Just when he was getting back into the action, the phone rang. "SHIT!" Snatching the phone of the receiver he answered it.  
  
"Yeah." "Damn man whas eating you?" "Oh, hey Inu. I was watching the Marathon."   
  
"You've got to be a sick muthafucka to get your jolleys off watching T.V."   
  
"FUCK YOU! Anyways, whas up?"  
  
"Nothing. You decided on who you coming back to the Fall Homecoming with?"  
  
Fall homecoming was just as big of event as the Prom, maybe more so. It was the first chance the girls got to dress up expensive clothing and they get to ask the BOYS out. It was major fun if you had to go with a geek.  
  
"I dunno. I have someone in mind, but other than that I don't know. What about you? Word around school is, you're off limits according to Kikyou."  
  
"That dumb bitch! I keep informing her that we ain't together!!" "Well why not? I mean she is fine."  
  
"I ain't lookin for 'fine'. My girl has to be more than that Miroku. If I were just in it for looks, then I'd be just like you and Kouga."   
  
This got Miroku a little upset. "Man fuck! I ain't no where near like Kouga! He's my best friend and I got love for him but he's a narrow-minded bitch when it boils down to the way he treats women."  
  
"Yeah I know. Down right embarrassment."  
  
"Who you taking to the dance?"   
  
The was a slight pause on the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But for damn sure I know damn well she's gonna put you and Kouga's girl t shame. They're going to look I'm bums compared to her."   
  
Miroku smirked. "What ever dog breath. Well look I gotta go. I gotta take the trash out and help my mom cook."   
  
"Aiight monk. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Miroku hung up the phone and walked to his door. When he opened it, he saw his naked grandfather doing the electric slide. "Damn gramps!! Cover up!" He closed his eyes and made his way around him and down to the kitchen.  
  
" Hey mom, need any help?" Chika motioned to the garbage can. "You can take out the trash, then go tell my mother to come and get ready for dinner."  
  
Miroku sighed and took out the trash. On his way back in, he heard a guitar playing in the background but ignored it. 'Probably my imagination.'   
  
Heading down into the basement, he saw his grandmother Kaede, in meditation. "Hey gran?" "Shh! Quiet boy. I'm invoking the spirits." "Ookk...." He went back up stairs, only to be attacked by the cat.  
  
"Dammit Bandit!" "Watch your damn mouth!!" "Sorry mom!" He heard the door open, and his mother's giggling soon after. 'Dad must be home.'  
  
He headed back up to his room to finish his marathon.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Quiet you bitch!" Kouga saw his mom get slapped down the stairs into the living room. He turned away, pretending he didn't see anything.   
  
His father came over to him, smelling of alcohol and weed. "Listen here son. The only thing you need to discipline is a hand and a dick. Don't forget it." He playfully tapped his son on the cheek, then pulled up his pants, heading down stairs to the basement.  
  
'Dammit! Why is it everything he says, about discipline?! But he is right. If mom would just learn her place, then maybe she wopuildn't get hurt as much.'  
  
Kouga went to sit on the porch, taking his cigarettes with him. ' The Fall Homecoming will be here soon. I'll take Ayame, then fuck her on the same night. Weather she wants it or not.'   
  
He laughed at his own joke, until he heard another shriek form his mother. 'Damn mother.' He closed his eyes and tried to block out her voice.   
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Hiten glared at his dad's girlfriend posed in the mirror with an all too little skirt on. 'Little tramp. She need to get a fucking tailor and act her age.'  
  
When she turned his way, she walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. He would give anything to switch places with his brother. He lived in Nevada with their mother, while he was stuck with his old man, and the tramp of the 21 century.  
  
He skipped channels, landing on the porno marathon, then smiled. 'Bet that hentai Mirkou is enjoying this.' He changed the channel to football and sighed.  
  
A feminine arm came around his neck and he shuddered. "What the hell are you doing?" The husky voice made him want to kill her. " I saw the way you were looking at me, and I just wanted you to know, I have absolutely NO problem with keeping it all in the family."  
  
Hiten growled, while ripping her arm from around his neck, putting it in a breakable position. "I'm telling you now, if you ever touch me again, I won't waste any time breaking your damn neck. Stay the fuck away from me."  
  
His father's footsteps made him let go. She took her hand back, messaging the wrist.  
  
He kept his eyes glued on the T.V. when his father came into the living room. "Don't wait up for me son." "I don't intend to." "If there's any problems call me." "Yeah."   
  
Hiten heard the door close, once again. "Just one more year and I'm surely out of here.  
  
((okay, that's how everyone lives. Outside of school everyone seems a little different, huh? Inuyasha has a sister!! Ain't she somethin!!! LoL.   
  
Oh, and just to let you know, Kagome has a little Latino mixed in with her so that's why her mother speaks they way she does ok? Kagome's father is Japanese and white, while her mother is Puerto rican, and Cuban. ((A VERY PRETTY COMBINATION.))Okay I gotta go now and do my homework, while working on my other stories. Holla back!!!~lazydoll06)) 


	3. what school is really like

((A/n: Sorry people but the story is truly based on the fact that Kouga DID rape her, only there's no way to prove it. Everyone else thinks she gave it up to anyone who comes along, all b/c Kouga spread the rumor that she did. Thanks for the reviews people! LOL! Kagome is a definite mut! Just remember that this may not stay on for long because although it's one of my favorite fics to write, I wasn't quite ready to bring it out to you, so I may take it off when I get myself together. Holla~lazydoll06))  
  
Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha, other wise it would be a lot better than it already is. Not saying that it isn't great now of course.  
  
* I also don't own any of the songs I use so get off my back*  
  
Chapter three-the way school really is  
  
The halls of Isamu High were too crowded. There was hip hop coming from just about every corner, and girls with too many tube tops, and spaghetti straps, and halters on.   
  
Kagome was sitting in the hall with her band mates, Shinju, the second guitar base, Miyaku, third guitar and second singer, Emi, the dancer, Diachi the keyboard, Xavior, recording specialist, Zinan, the snare drummer, and Iyan. Iyan was just there to be funny.  
  
"So are we gonna practice you guys?" Shinju asked. The rest of the group shrugged. "Okay, everyone at Kagome's house." Kagome frowned. "Hold up Xavior. Why is it always MY house?"   
  
The boys all smiled. Daichi took this one. "Because there's always food at your house, and your mom is fine as hell." Miyaku rolled her eyes.  
  
Shinju took out her guitar, and started doing a tune. "Come on Kag. Sing a song for us." "Please! I'M not singing. Tell Emi to do it!" Emi smirked.  
  
"Come on, you know you can blow. You sound better than me anyways. I don't even know why I'm lead singer." "No." "Quit being a lil bitch and sing." Iyan smiled. "Shut up Iyan!" "SING!!" The whole group yelled.  
  
Kagome sighed, listening to Shinju's excellent playing. Zinan took out his drumsticks and started a beat to go along with the music.   
  
Boy,  
  
I've been watching you  
  
Like a hawk in a sky  
  
That flies, and   
  
you were my prey (my prey)  
  
Boy, I promise you  
  
If we keep bumpin' heads  
  
And you know that one of these days (days)  
  
We gone hook it up  
  
Probably talk from the phone  
  
But see I don't know if that's good  
  
I've been holdin back  
  
This secret from you  
  
Probably shouldn't tell you but if I  
  
The crowds stopped all their noise to listen to her sing. A lot of whistle and hollers of encouragement could be heard coming all around her. Kagome stopped singing when she saw Kouga approach her.  
  
'Aw shit! Not him again...' Inuyasha was to his far right, Miroku on his. Hiten stood behind Kouga, only because Ayame was clinging to his arm. Nobunaga and Nazuna were in a separate crowed, that was listening to Kagome's voice.  
  
Shinju looked up to see what Kagome saw and wanted to vomit all over his fake little smile. Miyaku glared at all of them. The guys looked as if they were ready to beat the shit out of them. Especially Zinan who was known for causing trouble.  
  
"Well, what a beautiful voice. Coming from a heartless whore." Kagome smirked. "So I'm, heartless now?" "Why don't you just save yourself the embarrassment and ask to fuck me all over again."   
  
"Why don't you save the drama and show your little arm warmer right there what you're REALLY workin with?" Laughter burst out into the hallway and Kouga frowned.   
  
"BITCH!" "Yeah I am, but hey, besides you, somebody else has to be." Kouga was about to step to her when Ayame pulled him back. "Come on baby. We'll be late for class. Leave the slut alone."   
  
Shinju flashed a warning stare at her. "Who the fuck you callin a slut?! Aren't you the free pussy here?" She got up in Ayame's face very aware that Kikyou and Yuri were close behind Ayame.   
  
"Call her out of her name again, and I'll cut your damn tongue off." She pulled out her Dragon switch blade, and licked it slowly, before putting it back.  
  
"Don't threaten her like that you lil wench!" Kikyou shouted. Miyaku stood up. "Or what? You gon do somethin?!" Just when Kikyou was about to get the slap of her life, Kagome caught her friend's hand.  
  
"No ladies. Ayame is right. Let's go. The umm...so called "slut" doesn't want to be late for class." The last comment was snarled at Kouga and his little crew.  
  
She made her way past them, glaring at Kouga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. The rest of her band mates followed.  
  
Miyaku put a fist to her jaw and looked at Kikyou. Shinju smiled at Ayame, sending her a silent message never to step out of her place again.  
  
Once they were gone, Inuyasha spoke up. "You need to leave her alone. I'm so sick of you starting unnecessary bullshit." Kouga spui\n around meeting Inuyasha directly in the face.  
  
"So you standing up for her now?" " Fuck man, you better step out of my face. I ain't no fuckin girl, and I'll knock the shit out of your ass. You're my boy and everything, but don't over step your damn boundries."  
  
Everyone was in shock. No one had ever talked to Kouga like that before, and Inuyasha never said anything. Miroku smirked. "Damn Kouga, you got chomped off twice in one day. I think you should just shut the hell up for a while."  
  
The group laughed as they made their way to class.   
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
2nd period- English  
  
Inuyasha sat in the back row, last seat to the right in the far off corner. He had gotten there a minute before the bell had rung, and the entire student body two seconds later.   
  
Looking to his left, he saw someone who he had never thought of sitting next to in a million years. Kagome sat next to him, looking gorgeous in a white wife beater that was a size too small, and some very tight surgeo jeans.   
  
Her hair was in a side bun, showing her tattoo of a scorpion and the word Scorpio under it on the right side of her neck ((so the bun was on the left ppl)). Her necklace went down in-between her chest, and she wore a charm bracelet on her wrist.  
  
He hadn't noticed her figure before in the hallway, because she was covered up with a heavy sports jacket.  
  
Kikyou came to the back row, and stood next to Kagome. "You're in my seat." Kagome stopped her CD player and looked up to her. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know there was assigned seating! Let me get up so you can kiss my ass!"   
  
Kikyou scowled at her. "Get the hell away from my man you little whore!" Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was doing his best to not interfere. The teacher came in at that exact moment, which made Kikyou force to sit in front of Kagome.  
  
The rest of the period went by eventfully dull. Kagome and Inuyasha stole glances of each other's profile, coming to the conclusion that they more than liked what they saw.   
  
When the bell wrong, the class quickly emptied out. Inuyasha was the last one to go. He glanced back at Kagome's chair to see she had left her jacket.  
  
'I guess I should return it to her now..but where's the fun in that?' Picking it up, he caught the smell of jasmines and raspberries. 'Damn she smells good!'   
  
Walking out the class room, he felt a tug on the jacket and instinctively tugged back. "What took you so long?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome, who was standing right next to the door.  
  
"Why'd you leave it in there?" "Because I knew you'd be the one to return it." "You've got some real balls talking to me." This made her a little upset.  
  
"Well you've got some balls for responding. Guess, since you and Kouga and "Mates" means you can't socialize with the likes of a female huh?"   
  
"FUCK YOU!! I ain't no damn fudge packer aiight?! I'm strictly committed to pussy." Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome shrugged and took her jacket.   
  
"Okay, I believe you. But what difference does it make. I'm the slut of this school remember? No one would dare be caught with the likes of me."  
  
Inuyasha looked away. Kouga had turned her into the person she was now, and he hated him for that. Kagome was one of his main attractions for the longest time, he just never said anything to her. Any other girl was just an accessory to have on his arm.  
  
'Damn you Kouga. Out of all the girls, you had to steal mine.' "Look wench, I ain't got time for your little games. Get the hell out of my sight. You're trash now anyways."  
  
Slight tears came to her eyes, but they didn't come past her lids. "Yeah, trash is the right word. I guess because I was supposedly giving it up to every guy in school, that makes me a slut. Well what about you guys?!! IF you ask me, men are the biggest sluts of all!"  
  
She turned and walked down the hall, leaving Inuyasha feeling in guilt.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Kagome used her free period practicing her dance moves from her last class. Dancing in front of the mirror she groaned in frustration. "DAMN!! I'll never get this!!" "Want some help?" Kagome looked through the mirror to see Sango staring at her.  
  
She smiled, and Kagome smirked back. "It's been a while." "Yeah.." Sango put her bag down and did her beginning position. "I've been gone for three years and look what happens. That dick Kouga rapes you, and now the student body claims you to be a slut."   
  
"How the search?" Sango paused for a second. "I found out what I needed to know. So how have you been holding up?" "My music is getting better, and the band is great of course. School is hell, but the work is ok. You?"  
  
Sango smiled. "It's fine. I saw Miroku." Kamge laughed. Miroku and Sango were seriously crushing on each other, but never admitted it.   
  
"Hey Kag?" "Yeah?" "Does he have a- " "No Sango he doesn't at the moment. He's been a very busy boy since you've been gone. Dating every cute girl he sees just to try and forget about you. It doesn't work. He loves you."  
  
"Whatever." she replied, but the blush told Kagome she was flattered.   
  
They said nothing more as Sango showed her the dance moves. Kagme caught on quickly, and pretty soon she was showing Sango how to do it.   
  
When they were done, they hit the showers, and made their way to the music room. "Kagome what are we doing here?" "I've been writing down some lyrics for myself. To relieve stress."  
  
Kagome turned on the equipment and went into the recording booth. "Hey Sango, when I say so, hit that red button for me." "Okay." Just then, Miyaku came in.   
  
"Sango!! Hey girl!" She gave Sango a hug then looked at Kagome. "What are you doing?" "Working on a new song. But something don't sound just right."  
  
"Okay, lemme here it." Kagome sang the first verse. When it was over, Miyaku thought. "It's missing the topping! Put some rap in there!" "Who can rap?" Miyaku smiled.. "I can try! It seems fun!"  
  
Sango shook her head and smiled. "Then get in there!" When both girls were in there, Kagome put the thumbs up for Sango to record.  
  
Sango push a button and heard something click, but ignored it.  
  
Kagome started off.  
  
(So) What am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two  
  
That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy   
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will  
  
So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
[Miyaku ]  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head,or sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Lil' Miyako and Kagome got your back  
  
[Kagome]  
  
But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big   
  
To make up for smaller things  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big   
  
To make up for smaller things  
  
This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heardSo what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down  
  
When the song was over and Sango shut off the recoding, The girls shrieked. "Kagome came out of the booth and listened to the song. She gave a thumbs up to Miyaku.   
  
They heard a gasp come from Sango. "What's wrong Sango?" "I turned on the intercom, so the entire school just heard your song." Kagome paled completely.   
  
Miyaku turned a deep shade of red. "Oh, my god!" Sango was on the verge of tears. "You guys I'm so sorry." Kagome backed away toward the door. "I have to go."  
  
She swung the door open, running into the crowd of cheering girls. "GO KAGOME!! Show 'EM WHO'S BOSS!!!!" Miyaku smiled. "You know Sango, you're pure genius!"  
  
"Uhh...thanks?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Hiten, Kouga and Miroku were talking when they saw Kagome fly past them. Kouga went after her, Miroku went after Kouga.  
  
Hiten sighed and followed Miroku.   
  
Outside Kagome was being held by Kouga. "Let me go." "What was the song for?! HUH?!! How dare you disrespect me like that!!"  
  
Kagome wrenched her arm away. "You don't even exist to me!!! I would never honor you with a song of mine!! It was for all the WOMEN who you have made a living hell for!!"  
  
Kouga slapped her. That slap cost him a painful punch in the face. Miroku stood above him with pure hatred in his eyes. "You'll cover that bitches back and won't even cover mine?!"   
  
"Because you're wrong Kouga." "No you're wrong!! YOU BEEN WRONG!! That creature ain't worth protecting!!" "While you may be right, I can't have you hitting no girl in front of my face. You're lucky. If it were anyone else, you would have gotten more than that."  
  
He helped Kagome up and walked her back to the school. They reached the steps in silence. "You were wrong to make that song about him."  
  
"The song wasn't for him. He degrades women. All of you do." "Look. I just hit one of my best friends in the face over you. Don't push it." "Don't make me."   
  
Miroku walked up the stairs and back into school. Shinju came running around the corner. "I heard the song!! That shit was hot!!" "Yeah, and it only cost me a slap on the cheek for it."   
  
Shinju saw her right cheek. "That son-of-a.. Come on, I'll give you a ride to my house. Did you drive here?" "No, thank god. I got a ride from Zinan."  
  
"Well good. Come on."   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nobunaga, Hiten, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku sat in the court yard after playing 3 on two. Miroku was getting tired of the silence so he spoke up first. "Kouga, I'm sorry for hitting you." "It's cool Monk." Inuyasha lifted his head up. "Why did you have to hit him?"   
  
Miroku swallowed. He didn't want to tell Inuyasha, because he knew how his best friend secretly felt about Kagome, and Inuyasha would literally kill Kouga for doing what he did today.  
  
"It's nothing." Now Nobunaga was concerned. "Spill." Hiten sighed. "Yall heard the song over the intercom today?" The two boys nodded. Nobunaga. Smiled. "It was pretty good. Even if it was being a little hateful toward the men."  
  
"Well that was Kagome and her friend Miyaku. Kouga thought the song was directed toward him, so he followed her outside and when she insulted him, he slapped her. Then Miroku punched Kouga back."  
  
Miroku thought he saw Inuyasha's eyes flash red, but was too fast to tell. Inuyasha looked at Kouga, then put his head down. Nobunaga was pissed. "How could you hit a female man!?!"  
  
"She forgot her place." "SO WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE MAN ENOUGH TO TAKE SOME CRITICISM?!?!?" "What damn difference does it make now? It's over."  
  
"Damn, you're a straight pussy." What was that?!!" Hiten raised a hand. "Let the shit go. Kaogme's a hoe anyways. But don't hit her in my presence again Kouga."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on the park bench, playing her violin fiercely. The notes were to Beethoven, and she played them extremely well. Foot steps were being heard behind her, and she stopped.   
  
"Please keep going." The voice belonged to a young teenager. Kagome turned to see a beautiful young girl, smiling. "And may I ask your name?" The girl flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, my name's Shina Mamoru." "Nice to meet you Shina. I'm Kagome."   
  
Shina took a seat next to her. "How did you learn how to play like that?" "My father. I can murder him on the guitar, but he's the master of this little baby."   
  
During the hour that they chatted, they had covered interests, music, favorite book, favorite cartoons and school. "So you have a crush on this boy named Shippou?" "Yeah. He's the hottest tenth grader alive and he wants to take me to the fall homecoming!"   
  
Kagome paused. "You go to Isamu High?" "Yeah." "So you must know who I am." "Yes. You're the chick with that hot song we heard today."  
  
"You know what they call me don't you?" "I choose not to believe gossip unless it's true from the source.  
  
"Oh I see. You hate Kouga." Shina frowned. "With a passion. I can't believe my brother is friend's with that asshole." Kagome laughed.  
  
"So, have yo told either of your brothers about Shippou?" "No!! Pup will go ballistic then try and beat him up, and Fluffly would interrogate him to death!! My father would just sit there and give him the death glare!!"   
  
"Sound's pretty embarrassing. My brother would be scared shitless of them too." "Yeah. Souta is a hottie, but he's too flingy with other girls. He likes being a pimp too much to date anyone seriously."  
  
Kagome smiled. "What about his best friend Kohaku?" "He works too much. If a girl doesn't catch his eye at first, then he doesn't react." Shina seemed like a young Kagome, up until Kouga.  
  
Deciding, Kagome like Shina, she made a proposal. "Would you like it if I taught you a few things on the violin?" Shina's face lighted up. "OF COURSE!!! THANKS!!"   
  
She glanced at her watch, and the smiled quickly disappeared. "Oh no it's after 5 already! My mom is going to kill me if I don't do my chores!! It was nice meeting you Kagome." "Same here. Ask Souta for our address tomorrow And I'll give you your first lesson."  
  
"Okay! Bye" She ran off down the street.  
  
!@!!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Shina came through the door at a quarter to six. Inuyasha was setting the table. "Where the hell were you?" "In the park talking to a friend." " You're lucky I stalled for you. Mom was going to have your neck." Shina hugged her brother.   
  
"Good lookin out." Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Go wash your hands. Dinner is ready."  
  
When the family was all eating, Mai glanced at her son's arm. "When did you get the new tattoo?" Inuyasha looked up from his plate. As if a reelects, his hand covered the Demonic dragon, weaving in and out of the skull.   
  
"Oh, I got it last week." "Were you ever going to tell me about it?"  
  
"Oh, never crossed my mind I guess." She shrugged. "Can you please get something more..Inspirational?" Hiroshi frowned. "Dear, he's a boy."  
  
Shina remained silent. Inuyasha noticed this first. "What's wrong with you half pint?" She continued to look at her food. "I asked a boy to the fall homecoming." The whole table went dead silent.  
  
Inuyasha and his father frowned, but Mai smiled. "That's wonderful honey! What's the boy's name?" Shina smiled. "Shippou. Oh he's soo cute mommy."   
  
Neither father or son liked where this was going. "I think our daughter is a little too young to be going to a Fall formal." Mai rolled her eyes at her husband's comment.   
  
"Don't even start. She's fifteen, in highschool, I think she can handle it. Besides her brother will be there to keep an eye on the young man if he tries anything."  
  
Inuyash growled. "She's too young to go. Besides I may not go anyways." Hiroshi caught on quickly. "If Inuyasha doesn't go, then she doesn't." He winked at his son who smirked in return.  
  
"That's bullshit!" Shina cried. " Watch your mouth!" Her father warned. "Well it is! How can you say that?! I never get what I want around here! Just because dog breath is older, he makes the rules!"   
  
"You're too damn young to be going out with some boy. I won't have you making the same mistakes all the rest of those sluts make at our school!"   
  
"There only sluts because your friends are pigs!"   
  
"My friends ain't got shit to do with this!! Not all experiences are good Shina!"  
  
"Well I guess I'll never know huh?" She got up from the table and went to her room. Inuyasha left soon after.  
  
Mai looked at her husband. "She's right you know. It isn't fair that she can't go to the first dance of the year." "If Inuyasha decides not to go then she won't."   
  
"Then I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." She headed upstairs to comfort her daughter. Hiroshi cursed. 'I should have seen that one coming a mile off.'  
  
((A/n: Hello! Good bad? Well I hope you liked the chapter, and keep readin b/c there's more to come. If I said it once I'll say it again- THIS STORY MAY NOT STAY ON FOR LONG!!! I'm still trying to update my other stories, so please bare with. CHOW!!!~Laydoll06)) 


	4. my girl, and the surprise visit

((A/n: Hello people! How's it going? I give credit to EVERYONE's SONG!!! Now yall know DAMN WELL I DIDN'T THINK OF THOSE LYRICS OFF THE TOP OF MY DAMN HEAD!!! EVERYONE KNOW I USED CHRISTINA AGUILERA!! AND I LUV STACCIE ORRICO TOO!!!  
  
**I hate that movie!! Ten things I hate about you sucks!!! My fic will be no where like that, but keep reading anyway. Funny how shit changes!! ((hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge!! If you aint got it by now, I LEAVING A FUCKIN CLUE!!))  
  
Keep up the reviews guys cuz I love em! I could care less about the negative comments b/c I'm all for freedom of speech! But let this be a fair warning- go out of line with the freedom, and it'll back fire. Trust me! A-town gurls don't play that shit.  
  
  
  
-By the way, I wasn't yelling at anyone, b/c I don't think that's necessary unless you piss me off, and I'm in a very happy mood today!! ^_^!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my thoughts and Ideas for this story. Not the characters, not the songs, and not anything else I use that you all already know I don't own!!  
  
ONCE AGAIN- this story may or may not stay on. I haven't decided. So for all on you who want it removed, cross your damn fingers and toes because you just might get what you wished for!  
  
Editing: Okay, I checked, but just incase, I'm sorry for the mistakes. Some of the words are slang, so deal.   
  
Did I leave anything out? OK!))  
  
chapter_my girl, and the surprise visit   
  
Inuyasha glared at the boy Shina had given their number to. 'That little brat is dead when I get my hands on him...What was his name? Shampoo?..'  
  
Kouga came up behind him, following Inuyasha's eyes to a fox kitsune. "Is that him?" Inuyasha nodded, never taking his eyes off of the boy that like his little sister.  
  
Kouga joined in on the glare, coming to the decision that he didn't like Shippou either. "Let's go chat with him." Inuyasha glanced back at his friend and smile. "Best idea I've heard all damn day."  
  
Shippou glanced at the two seniors that were approaching him, and Souta. 'Oh shit. It's Kouga.' Souta looked at Kouga, then back to Shippou. "Look man, I'll catch you later." Shippou rolled his eyes, but nodded.  
  
Inuyasha stood a good four inches above Shippou, looking down in distaste. " What's your name." Surprisingly, the command didn't come from who Shippou thought it might had. He took his glare off of Kouga and onto Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't worry about who the fuck I am, who are you?" "Listen dip shit, I ain't got time for no smart mouthed little brat, now answer the damn question." Shippou sized him up, then scowled.  
  
"It's Shippou why?" "So you're the guy my sister gave her number out to." Shippou's eyes grew big for a second. 'Damn! Her brother had to be him!' Not wanting to look like a punk, he smirked.   
  
"Yeah, that's me. Looks like we'll be seeing each other on occasion. Hey, maybe even in the middle of the night." Inuyasha's eyes flared blood red, while he rammed Shippou into the lockers.  
  
"Lay one goddamn hand on her and I'll kill you. Don't ever talk about my sister that way again!" Shippou tried to pry the hanyou's arms away from his shirt.  
  
"Fuck man relax!! It was a fuckin joke!!" Inuyasha looked like he could slash Shippou's throat, until Kouga stepped in. "Inu, let him go. He's only 16, what harm can he do?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kouga, making him a take slight step back, then looked back to Shippou. "Don't come near her. If you even look at her wrong, you're a fuckin corpse. And this is a promise, not a threat."  
  
Giving him one last shove, he let Shippou go and stormed down the hall.  
  
Kouga looked back at Shippou. "I liked the joke. I almost had to pinch myself to keep from laughing." He winked at the confused boy and went after his friend.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Inuyasha sat in his favorite Gingko tree, still pissed at the boy that Shina had chosen. 'That little brat! She would pick a guy who had about as much mouth as she did!'  
  
A delightful smell interrupted his thoughts. Knowing exactly who it belonged to, he cursed. "Fuck, Kagome. You would show up at a time like this one."   
  
Her violin could be heard clearly across the park, with another slightly scratchy sound behind it. " What the hell...?" He Jumped down from the tree, following the scratchy sound. He approached Kagome, and Shina.  
  
Kagome looked up from Shina's playing, and into a pair of fall golden eyes. She gasped, causing Shina to look at her, then her brother. "What do you want pup?" "He's your brother?" Kagome stood, not liking the situation. Outside of school, she was a completely different person, and she didn't want him, of all people, to know that.   
  
Shina wore a confused expression. "I thought you knew. I mean, I talk about him all the time." "You talk about a guy named Pup!" "That's his nickname! And Sesshomaru is Fluffy." Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
Inuyasha glared at hearing his nick name outside the house. 'They had been talking about me?' "Shina what are you doing here, with her of all people?" "She's teaching me how to play violin! What's up with you?!"  
  
"I had a little encounter with your little friend Shampoo." Shina frowned. "It's Shippou, dog breath!" Taking her que, Kagome decided to just leave. "Look, I'm going to go. I have to go walk my mom's dog anyways."   
  
Both bickering siblings stopped yelling, to watch her walk off. Shina glared at her brother. "Nice job, dog breath." He squinted at her. "What do you mean?" "I saw the way you were looking at her." "What the hell are you rambling about? I didn't look at her for more than a second!"  
  
Shina smirked. "Yeah. Just a second longer then any other girl you look at. Don't think just because I didn't get the demonic gene, that I can't sniff out a good pile of shit when I smell it." "Please! You ain't got half a brain to know what goes on in my head!!"  
  
"Get real pup! I need my hip boots from all the shit you talk! You know damn well that she's getting to you, and don't try to deny it!!" She saw something on the corner of the bench, and smiled.  
  
"Here." She walked over to the bench and picked up Kagome's jacket. "Do yourself a favor and return this, and try not to be the arrogant, sexist pig that you are in school. Kagome's a wonderful person, and she doesn't need all the hell you and your friends put her through."  
  
Snatching the jacket from his little sister, Inuyasha asked her, "And how would you know all this?" Shina just smiled. "Trust me. She's been through enough. I'm going to head home. I'll tell mom you had to run an herein." ((air-ron))  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha could only smile at his sister's wisdom. He glanced at the jacket one more time, and headed in the direction of Kagome's scent.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Sango laughed at the dog that kept trying to hump Souta's leg. "Souta, he likes you!" "Get that little dog shit away from me!" Sango swatted the puppy away with newspaper. Not looking ahead of herself, she bumped into someone. "Oh sorr..." Her words died in her throat.   
  
Miroku stood, staring into some aqua marine eyes that still haunted his dreams. Next to him was some bimbet that she was sure Miroku had just met. Looking her over, Sango made a glance for her to keep walking, and that's what she did.  
  
"Hey Miroku." "Hey wild thing. What's up?" "Nothing. You haven't called me since I've came back." "I didn't know you wanted me to." Sango looked away, disappointed by his answer.  
  
"You could've surprised me." Miroku sighed. 'Here we go...' "Well why didn't you call me?" "Because a lady never calls a man." "Should've known you'd turn the tables on me as always." She smiled. "'Cause you always start it." "Yeah whatever." He bent his head and kissed her.  
  
Images of the girl next that was standing next to Miroku came to her mind. "Who was that scank?" Rolling his eyes, Miroku got prepared for one of Sango's sermons.   
  
"Sango I had just met her. She didn't even get my number, so don't trip." "I don't give a fuck what she didn't get!!" He rose an eyebrow. "Jealous?" Sango shrugged. "I just think you could do a hell of a lot better."  
  
"Is that right?" He wrapped his arms around her. "Yes it is. In fact I know the prefect person you should date." "Well, you see that's not possible because I already have a girlfriend if I remember correctly."  
  
Sango frowned. "Who?"  
  
Miroku smirked, and pulled out a box from his pocket, handing it to her. Sango opened it, inside sat a silver necklace, with a charm of an Egyptian type cat, but with a fluffy tail. The only thing that stood out was the ruby red eyes, and the diamond collar that read "Kierra" (ki-la-la))  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Sango neatly touched the cat, as if it were too fragile for more than that.   
  
Miroku took the chain out of the box and put it around her neck. "You know I have no other girl than the one in front of me." She smiled, and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Thanks Miroku." He nodded, winking at Kohaku who had watched the whole thing. "So I guess that's what you do when you fuck up, huh?" Miroku burst out laughing at Kouhaku's comment.  
  
"All the time." Sango playfully slapped him, all three of them walking down the street, the puppy not too far behind.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of the door of Kagome's so called house. It was at least four of his put together! 'Damn. All these years and I never knew this was house she was living.'   
  
Ringing the door bell, he waited, hearing soft but dignified foot steps coming to the door. When it opened, Inuyasha's eyes had gotten a little bigger.  
  
The woman in front of the door was beautiful. She looked like an older Kagome, but with shorter hair, and a slight difference in the face. Kagome's features were damn near perfect, and you could tell when that the woman in front of him had had the same kind at one point.  
  
"May I help you?" She spoke with an accent, one that he hadn't expected. "Uh..is Kagome here?" The woman smiled. "Oh yes. Come in."   
  
Amaya escorted the young man into the foyer, and told him to have a seat. Inuyasha sat, looking at all of the photos hanging on the wall. Most were modeling shots of the woman who answered the door, Some were of Kagome.   
  
There was one picture that stood out the most of all. Right in front of him, a picture of Kagome, covered in cheetah spots, and glitter. Nothing else. I was more of the illusion that she was naked more than she actually was. Her face was flawless, not even a single eyelash out of place.   
  
She looked as if she were staring straight through you, in a pounching position. The words were written in beautiful cursive at the bottom of the page saying. 'The cheetah is the fastest and most fiercest feline in the jungle.'  
  
Running upstairs, She knocked on her daughter's door before just coming in. "Kay, sweetie there's someone downstairs for you."   
  
Kagome looked up from her guitar, wondering who it could be. Amaya stopped her. Dear, I think you need to put on some other clothes."   
  
Her daughter looked down at the bra and short shorts she was wearing. "Oops! Right." She changed into a heavy set jersey of the Dallas Cowboys.   
  
Coming down stairs, she halted at who her father was mugging. Inuyasha sat across from him, his eyes never leaving her dads. Clearing her throat, her father looked to the banisters and smiled. He said a few words to her in Spanish, before giving the visitor a final glance of warning.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome sit down in the spot her father had occupied. 'She even more beautiful here then at school. She seems a little more.....relaxed.'  
  
"So..what did you come here for?" Inuyasha came out of his trance. "I... just forgot." his eyes roamed over her body, landing on her thighs. "Stop staring at my legs because their not going to part. Not for you anyways."  
  
"But they did for Kouga." Shaking her head in retaliation, Kagome put on a false smile. "So this is what you came for? To be all on my titis in school and out?! Well you can go to hell."  
  
((Okay, you know when a guy say get off my balls (nuts)? That means the same thing as get off my back, you know, tired of people always being up in your shit. It gets so fucking annoying!! .!!))   
  
She rose to leave, and in seconds he was at her side, holding her arm. "I'm not here to argue with you. Why were you in the park with my sister?"   
  
She looked around to find Souta hiding in the stair well. Taking his hand, Kagome led Inuyasha outside to a swing set under the tree.   
  
When she saw his confusion, she explained. "My brother." He nodded.  
  
"I was giving her lessons to she could improve. She heard me playing, and I offered to show her some things. If I would have known she saw your sister, I wouldn't have." There was a pause of silence. When Inuyasha said nothing, she continued, like she was talking to thin air.  
  
"You know it surprises me. All this time she was your sister and I never would have guessed." Inuyasha looked at her for this first time. "Why is that?" "Because she's nothing like you. She's very honest, kind, open, and smart as hell."  
  
"Hey, I'm smart!" "She's socially smart. Her friend s are chosen not by stature, but by personality." He hung his head back down. "Don't go there. Kouga is my friend, and NOTHING is going to change that."  
  
"Not even a girl's innocence?" It was a rhetorical question, but he answered any way. "There's no way to prove that she had been raped. He told me that the feeling was mutual."   
  
Kagome scowled. "So his word is true and mine isn't?!! Bullshit!" "He's my best friend and I believe him!" he growled back. She shook her head in disbelief and disgust.  
  
"You make me sick. And to think I was attracted to-" Kagome cut her sentence short, not meaning to say what she just said. Inuyasha acted as if he hadn't heard her, even if he was smiling on the inside.  
  
"Kagome...." he wanted to finish his sentence but couldn't. 'How can I even talk to Kouga when he's hurt her like this?' "I gotta go." He got up from the bench, heading for the front of the house. Kagome walked the lawn with him.   
  
Reaching her front porch again, he turned to give her something. "You left this at the park today." Kagome saw the jacket for the first time. "Why do you keep returning this? I thought you despised the owner?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "I can learn to deal with her from time to time. By the way, how old is your mom?" Kagome paled, but went on telling him the truth. "She's 32."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a second, then his facial expression went blank. It was then that she knew, he had guessed the number. "Yes, she was 14 when she had me." Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm glad she kept the child. If she hadn't, then there wouldn't be a reason for me to go to school in the morning.  
  
Kagome smiled, but Inuyasha didn't see it. He was already walking down the street.  
  
((A/n: Aww! Puppy love!! Anyway, things between Kagome and Inuyasha are warming up, and Sango & Miroku are already on fire. Now the only thing this story is missing is the baddest bitch. Yes, ladies and gents, Kikyou is the queen and we must all bow-down when she makes her appearance in the next chapter.   
  
Don't hate people, I mean you gotta give her credit where it's due. I mean she came back from the dead, claimed Inuyasha once AGAIN, and made it clear, that dead or alive, Kagome is NO competition for her where Inuyasha's heart is concerned. I for one am proud!! I hate Kikyou, but I fully respect her game.  
  
AND- Hiten gives some hints on what happened the night Kagome had gotten raped. They aren't going to be easy ones either. You might have to re-read some of the things he says, so good luck! Ayame meets someone...  
  
Holla!! AND REVIEW!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!~lazydoll06)) 


	5. Encounter with the Baddest Bitch and Mak...

((A/n: Thanks for the reviews as always. I know where this story is going, but since you are the readers, I want your input on the situation. This is a chapter, b/c I hate people who waste chapters just for a damn pole. I know how it's going to end, what's going to happen, what no one thought would happen, and some things that won't change.   
  
The pole(s):   
  
#1. The fall dance- yay or nay?  
  
#2. Weather or not Nobunaga and Nazuna should stay in the fic.  
  
#3. Souta gets a girl (YES OR NO)  
  
#4. More concentration on Kagome's band-phoenix  
  
#5. A lemon- this fic wasn't originally made for sex, but anything's possible. ((MOST IMPORTANT))   
  
#6. The birth of Kagura's child. (Do you want her to have it or not?)  
  
#7. Naraku or Kanna. ((Should either of these characters make an appearance?)  
  
Those are the poles people. If you can, I would like an answer for all of them, but MOSTLY from numbers, 1.5.6! but you decide to only answer one, chose number 5. I really need to know the answer on that one, and NOT BECAUSE I'm a serious Hentai.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the songs I use. I borrow them to get a point across. I'm tired of doing this, so I'm leaving. **slams door, leaving the owners appalled.**  
  
Editing: Same as always. I only check once. I have no time to double check anything with all the work I do, so shut the hole in your face that lets out that foul smell.  
  
Bad joke of the day: man.1 asks-"Why did the woman cross the road?" man.2 replies-"Who cares? What was she doing out of the kitchen anyways?" -.- .!   
  
Story of today: The silent Voice-Night Youkai  
  
I love this story aiight? I check on it all the damn time! Her idea is so good to me. I would have never thought of making Inuyasha shut up for life! I love that "feh" too damn much!!!  
  
To: Wind22,  
  
Who the fuck are you? I mean I respect your opinion and everything, but if you honestly didn't like my story, why sit there and read ALL 4 CHAPTERS!! PLUS- you're a one time anonymous reviewer! (definition: adjective 1. not identified by name; of unknown identity. 2. lacking character; featureless.) THIS MEANS YOU DON'T COUNT!!! When you come up with some better shit than mine, holla back. I've been on this site a little to long to let some unknown person tell me that my shit sucks when he/she probably doesn't even have an account on Fanfiction.net! Please- and if you think Kagome sucks, that sounds like a personal problem to me. ^_^! IF you wanna talk to me, my screen name for AOL is on my profile, along with my e-mail address. LOL- cya, you bore me now.  
  
TO all the other reviewers (anonymous or signed): A fair warning- if you don't wanna get chomped off, then have a reason for not liking my stories. You owe it to yourself and me to have an explanation, and a way for it to improve. By the way, thanks for the REVIEWS! I loved them, even the negative ones! As long as you review my shit, I'm happy.  
  
OH!!! I FINALLY SAW Pirates of the Carribean!! Johnny Depp was so damn funny!!! I loved the way he was all up in your face and shit!! And he kept getting stranded on that island Drinking rum!! Orlando Bloom was great too. Especially at the end where......LIKE I'D ACTUALLY GIVE IT AWAY!!! GO SEE IT!!!  
  
Did I forget anything? *** tub is overflowing upstairs, lazydoll06 keeps typing*** NOPE! Guess not!  
  
Chapter five__Encounter with the Baddest Bitch and Make over  
  
School was a little different for the past week. Sango and Miroku were inseparable, Hiten seemed to be spending less time with Kouga, and Kagome's band wasn't playing music. It seemed like everyone was drifting apart.  
  
Zinan walked up to Shinju. "What's up?" He gave her a peck on the cheek and she did the same. "Nothing much. Have you seen Xavior, Iyan, Daichi, or Emi?"   
  
Zinan nodded. "Yeah. Diachi is in New Orleans for an audition, Emi's in dance class with Kagome, Xavoir is visiting his aunt, and Iyan is in California on vacation. Don't ask." he added when Shinju gave him a funny look.  
  
"Walk you to class?" Shinju shook her head yes and went to English with him.   
  
!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Hiten practiced his notes for Calculus, unaware that he had a admirer. Kagome, Emi, and Miyaku sat with their band notes, Miyaku staring at Hiten the whole time.  
  
Kagome looked at Miyaku, then at Hiten. With a frown she snapped her fingers to get her friend's attention. "Nuh uh." Miyaku saddened. "Don't you ever wonder what goes on in his head?" Emi's eyes wondered from her page to Hiten.  
  
"He is cute." "Very cute." Miyaku countered. Kagome slammed her book closed. "No you guys! We need to study. The fall homecoming is two months away. You can think about dates later."  
  
Emi shrugged. "The bitch is right." "EMI!" Kagome hit her arm. Miyaku frowned. "Speaking of which, here she comes." Kagome looked behind her to see Kikyou, Yuri and Ayame.  
  
Kagome stood. "Well if it isn't Kikyou.What did we do for you to honor us with your horseshit today?" Kikyou smirked. "I came here to warn you. Stay away from Inuyasha."   
  
Emi rolled her eyes. "Look, sir-bitch-a-lot, even if Kagome did want Inuyasha, he's not claiming you, so what difference does it make?" "I believe Kikyou was talking to Kagome, not the heifer." Yuri casually stated.  
  
Miyaku got a little upset. Emi was no where near fat, but whore baggy clothes making it LOOK like she was. "Why don't you just back off Yuri?! If I were you, I'd concentrate on getting that weave of yours fixed. All that horse hair ain't doing you no type of justice."  
  
Ayame stepped up for that challenge, only because both Kikyou and Yuri looked at her expectantly. "Shut the hell up Miyaku. Why don't you go some where and masturbate."  
  
Kagome gave Ayame a back hand slap. The girl was sent flying into the ground, causing Yuuri to take a step back, backing down. "Shut the hell up. You're the lowest of all of us. Being Kouga's new sex toy, the sight of you repulses me."  
  
Ayame remained on the floor, rubbing the hand print of on her sore cheek. ((HEY! Isn't that Miroku's trade mark?!! LOL!))  
  
Kikyou glared at the pathetic little girl on the ground, then averted her gaze back to Kagome. " I won't have you turning my man into a bum. He's perfect in EVERY way, and if I can't have him, no one will. You especially. Taking you down would be easy. Keeping you there is my only challenge, so watch yourself."  
  
She looked to Miyaku and Emi. "Have a nice day ladies." Yuri was right behind Kikyou, and Ayame scrambled up and ran to catch up with them.   
  
Miyaku let out a frustrated breath. "Damn! Ayame seriously needs to choose her friends well." "What the hell are you talking about?" Emi questioned.   
  
"It's obvious that Ayame didn't want to be pulled into this, but since she was, it was only right that she got knocked down." Kagome turned back to her friends, after watching the three enemies disappear into the school.  
  
"I didn't want to do that to her. It's all apart of being Kouga's toy. Either you hang with Kikyou or you don't."  
  
The three girls finished studying in silence.  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!  
  
Inuyasha sat against the wall of the basket ball court with Hiten next to him. They'd had played so one on one in his backyard, with Hiten winning for the second time today. For some reason, Inuyasha's mind wasn't so much on the game, but the event's that happened at Kagome's house.   
  
'We haven't spoken since then. I let my guard down, now I'll never be able to talk to her.'  
  
Hiten stared across the field of nothing, the whole other part of the land covered by trees. " Kagome slapped Ayame down today." Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Kagome never came up in a conversation with him. He pretended not to notice.  
  
"Yeah? Well, she keeps it up and Kouga may not have a girl." "She keeps dating him and she might not be anything." Inuyasha shrugged. "True enough. Kouga has this way of bringing down women."  
  
"He's a master at it. When he showed me how ruthless he could be, I just couldn't believe I was friends with him of all people." Inuyasha's eye brows furrowed together.   
  
"What do you mean?" Hiten shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just saying Inuyasha, if you like her, then don't wait until something else happens to tell her."  
  
"I don't have feelings for.." "Kagome? How do you know I was talking about her?" Inuyasha blushed. "I went to her house the other night."  
  
Hiten turned his head to Inuyasha, giving him his full attention. "Go on." "And I....the only thing I could think of is, how much io hated Kouga." "For what?" "For claiming Kagome first."   
  
Hiten looked away mumbling, "Funny how she didn't want to be claimed." Inuyasha's ears picked up on a some of the words but not all. "What was that?" " Nothing. I have to go. Dad's taking me golfing." "With that slut again." Hiten shook his head yes.   
  
"See ya man." Inuyasha watched Hiten walk off, his thoughts still on Hitens unspoken words, and Kagome's face.  
  
!@!@!@!@!!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
  
  
Kagome walked home with Miyaku and Shinju for guitar practice. "So you actually slapped Ayame? Kouga's going to kill you!" "Or dump Ayame." Miyaku commented. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Ayame's too close to giving it up to that scum bag, that he'll stick with her until it's over." Shinju lifted a shoulder. "From what I saw today, Ayame just my drop Kouga after all."  
  
Both Kagome and Miyaku stopped dead in their tracks. "What'd you see?" they exclaimed in unison. Shinju smiled. "Well there's this new guy in my Trig. Class, named Ramna. They were giving each other the eye all damn day! Then after class, he walked her to lunch, but Kouga spotted him, and Ramna tried to play it off."   
  
Miyaku smirked. "Go Ayame! Hey you guys. I had been thinking about what happened today at lunch. Maybe we should try and befriend Ayame instead of making her our enemy."  
  
Shinju snorted. "Why the hell would we do that?" "Because she's not a bad person, just confused." replied Kagome.   
  
Miyaku smiled slyly. "Besides, all Kouga sees is a pretty face and a nice ass." Shinju laughed. "Plus those tits! They put my C cups out of business!" All three girls stopped giggling, then looked at each other.  
  
"They ain't real." Al of the claimed and burst into another fit of laughter. Kagome's snickering ceased, when she saw Shina. The girl was in a tacky uniform of navy blue shorts and a crisp yellow shirt tucked into them.   
  
She looked up, tear stains smudging her make up. "Shina what happened?" "I hate him!! I hate all of them!" All three teens sat by Shina, wanting to comfort her. Miyaku saddened. "What's wrong"  
  
Controlling her sniffles, Shina spoke. "Inuyasha told my father about Shippou, and my dad made me wear THIS thing to school! Shippou broke our date for the prom and I was the laughing stock of tenth and eleventh grade!"  
  
Shinju gave her a tissue, while Kagome wiped some of the make up off. "Souta was nice enough to even talk to me today! He said I could come home with him and wait for you, but I refused to go into your house looking like a shriek for help!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "It's okay. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up, and fix this whole Shippou situation."   
  
The girls led Shina inside, had Kagome's tailor make her a dress for home coming, and they reapplied Shina's make up. By the time they were through, Shina looked like someone walking out of a Vibes's magazine.  
  
Knocking on Souta's door, Emi stood and waited. When he opened the door, her smile went a mile wide. "We need a favor." Souta looked at the girl in curiosity.   
  
"What do you want?" Emi led him to Kagome's room, where he spotted Shina. Giving her a wink, Souta walked over to her. "Much better." "How come you didn't tell me that your mom was a model Souta?" Shina screamed.  
  
Souta jumped back. "She's in just about every magazine! I thought you knew!" Kagome sighed and gave the cordless phone to her brother. "Do you know Shppou's number?" "Yes but- " "Call him."   
  
Souta dialed the number and waited for Shippou to answer. Looking back at the girls, he rolled his eyes, took the phone back in his room and locked the door, ignoring the screaming protest from the girls.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
[Yeah.]  
  
"Hey Shippou."  
  
[Whas up? Have you figured out who you taking to homecoming?]  
  
"I haven't decided between Nibori and Rini. Rini is pretty and easy to talk to, but Nibori is the kind of girl you'd be proud to have on your arm, plus she fine."  
  
Shippou laughed. [Well good for you. I'm not going to go.]  
  
"Why? Didn't Shina ask you?"   
  
[No. I asked her. But her brother is literally going to put me in a box six feet under if I come near her.]  
  
"Damn. What did you do to piss him off?"  
  
[I made a stupid joke about implying that I was gonna fuck Shina. It cost me big time.]  
  
"YOU DUMBASS!!"  
  
[Yeah I know that Souta. When I couldn't talk to her todat, it just made me feel like a wimp.]  
  
"Did you see what she had on?"  
  
[Man, I wouldn't give a damn if she were wearing a berlap sack! She still look beautiful.]  
  
"Especially now."   
  
The line went a little silent.  
  
[What do you mean by that?]  
  
"Nothing. It's just that she's in the other room as we speak."  
  
[Why the hell is she at your house?!]  
  
"What difference does it make?! I don't want her, and you're being stupid to even let the thought come in your mind that I would do you like that."  
  
Shipou sighed. [You're right. Sorry man.]  
  
"It's cool. I gotta go because all four girl are pounding on my door to get in." Souta took a minute to reflect on how good that made him sound.  
  
Shippou grinned. [ What ever. Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow.]  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Souta clicked off the phone and opened his door. All four girls tumbled on the floor, Shina the first one to recover, while Kagome lay under Miyaku and Emi.  
  
"What did he say?" Souta exhaled a gust of air. "Basically, your brother is a control freak, promising him that Shippou would be six foot under if he even looks at you."  
  
Shina scowled. "THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!!!" Everyone else in the room remained quiet. Miyaku broke the silence. "Shina, Shippou had to say something to piss Inuyasha off, and I think you should go ask him."  
  
"Yeah girl, your brother is just looking out for you. I would give anything to have that kind of support." Emi added.  
  
Kagome sat on Souta's bed looking at the phone. "And might I add that if Inuyasha said he was going to put Shippou six feet under, let's not test him on that."  
  
Shina nodded, heading for the door. 'Me and my brother need to have a serious talk.'  
  
!@!@!@  
  
At home, Inuyasha waited for his sister on the front porch. 'What the hell is taking her so long?!' HE knew where she was, but he'd be damned to make himself look like an ass in front of Kagome.  
  
Shina approached the steps, a frown never leaving her face. "Inuyasha, we need to talk." "Yes, I'd say so." he kept his expression cool, even though he was sorta scared. Shina never called him his real name unless she's truly pissed.  
  
She took a seat next to him, and gave her brother a hug. "That's for being my brother." Then she punched him in the stomach. "That's for threatening Shippou."  
  
Inuyasha took a second to recover from getting the wind knocked out of him. "That little runt deserved it." Shina crossed her arms. "What did he say that made you so upset." "He made a comment that I didn't find amusing."  
  
"That's it?!" "Hey, I don't like guys who refer to having my sister in bed with them alright?!" "Oh." Shina blushed, but he blush turned into anger. "I'll fix him. In the mean time, stay out of my personal life."   
  
"Shina, I'm your big brother. It's my fucking job to be in your personal life! I'm like a gotdamn third party, so get used to it." Shina signed. "Fine, but don't show it in school ok?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'She's too much like me. Always tryin to keep up appearences.'  
  
"Fine." "Speaking of which, why aren't you with Kagome?" It was Inuyasha's turn to blush. "I don't like her, that why." "Dog shit. I know you're into her, and you have no reason to fret. She's into you too."  
  
"No. I can't be with her for more reasons than you know." "Aw, but you want to be with her. And if your reason is because of Kouga, I would seriously rethink the friendship you two have." She kissed her brother on the cheek and went inside.  
  
'Dammit!! I hate when she's right!!!!' Inuyasha got up, deciding to take a walk, needing to clear his head. He ended up at Kouga's house.  
  
((A/n: Cliffhanger!!! I know I rarely do this, but it keeps you on your toes!! I love it!! Anyways, Sesshomaru will be making an appearance, with Kagura!! Woohoo! There will be some brotherly bonding, and Sess meets Shippou......**hint, hint** not good. Well I hope you liked the chapter, keep reviewing, and as always I love you guys! PLEASE ANSWER THE POLES!!! I NEED EM!!!   
  
To Wind22: this is usually where I apologize for being so brutal. Well...I don't really feel like it, and I could care less about how this makes YOU feel. Holla  
  
**I truly ain't a mean person, but like I said before, if you got some negativity, be prepared to hear what I have to say. Unless you address me in a reasonable manner. Unlike SOME people, who think I just won't say anything, you're seriously wrong. LOL PLEASE REVIEW!!!** 


	6. ABOUT TIME!

((A/n: Thanks for your opinion. I'm glad yall like the story so far, and I must point out that I love you all!!! XOXOXO!! Okay, OF COURSE THE BABY IS SESSHOMARUS!!! He would kill Kouga for fuckin with his shit, and Kagura....let's not go there.  
  
The reason Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome don't hang together, is b/c of opinion. It's like one of those things where "Just cuz you ain't friends with them, don't mean I can't be". Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Kagome as a slut, and didn't want to have shit to do with her, b/c of what Kouga said. Sango and Kagome have been friends forever so she don't give a shit what Kouga says.  
  
I'm sorry about this week but, I have homework, and a life outside of this computer!! LOL  
  
Ty- thanks for da support!! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you continue to stick wit me, for good or for worse. Some of my reviewers and I are like a married couple. Anywayz, I just wanted to holla actcha. Peace, love, and chicken grease.  
  
To the reviewer who asked about the songs Forgot your name! Sorry!! =( - I'm glad you like my selection of songs, and I don't mind if you use them. Hell, I'm borrowing them too since they don't belong to me what-so-ever!! Knock yourself out!  
  
I'm soo fuckin happy people are still reading my other fics! I promise there will be an update, maybe on the GRSD before LBHNH okay? OTAY!! ((lil rascles ppl!!))   
  
To everyone else–THANK YOU FOR VOTING!!!   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, the songs, my life...they ALL belong to a greater power, and I have come to accept that. Peace my brothers/sisters.  
  
chapter 6___It's about damn time we got here! ((has nothing to do with the chapter))  
  
Ringing the doorbell, Inuyasha did a silent prayer for it. "Hey man, whas up?" "Kouga, we need to talk." "Sure dog breath." Inuyasha smirked. Kouga led then upstairs to his room, where he made sure to close the door.  
  
Taking a seat in his bean bag chair, Kouga waited for Inuyasha to take a seat next to him. What ever Inuyasha had to say, he was sure taking his time saying it.  
  
"So what did you wanna talk about?" "Be honest. " "Always." "Did you rape Kagome?" A thick silence filled the room. Inuyasha looked intently at the floor not knowing what to expect.  
  
"You like that bitch don't you?" "That wasn't my question." "Well that's mine." "FUCK KOUGA!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER FOR ONCE?!!"  
  
"YES OKAY?! AND I ENJOYED IT!!! I loved seeing the fear in her eyes, and knowing she was in pain. That whole time she wouldn't stop crying, and it made me feel proud because she was screaming because of me."  
  
Inuyasha took in every word he said. Kouga went on. "But it wasn't entirely my fault. She started it, with her cute mini skirt, long satin hair, and the matching tube top. She started kissing me first, and I just snapped. She said no, I kept on goin."  
  
"SO YOU'RE NOT FUCKING MAN ENOUGH TO ACCEPT THE WORD NO?!!?" Inuyasha's eyes were blood red, and his claws on the verge of ripping Kouga apart.   
  
Kouga gave a small chuckle. "I guess not. I'm just surprised she wasn't pregnant. I mean I had to have come in her like twice." He sighed, as if thinking back on it.  
  
Inuyasha snapped. In less than a milii- second, he was on Kouga like a hobo on a ham sandwich. ((I know this isn't the time but LOL!! Yall seen that BUGAL Boi Commercial? ))  
  
He started punching the shit out of him, his full demonic side coming out. "You. FUCKING. ASSHOLE!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!!" Kouga continued to smile. With a violent push, Kouga stood to his feet.   
  
"Because I knew you wouldn't. You're so fucking soft for that bitch it's pathetic!!" Inuyasha smirked. "Well thanks for bringing me back." IT was like right of a mortal combat movie.   
  
Inuyasha tore Kouga's face with that 7 punch combo, finishing him off with a uppercut inanity. Seeing Kouga was knocked oiut, he started for the stairs.  
  
@#@#@#@  
  
On the way down, Inuyasha came across Kouga's mother. She looked tired and worn, like she couldn't handle another thing if she tried. 'And she has to come home to this every night. Damn shame.'  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." "Hey Mrs. Arisu. Kouga's passed out right now, so I decided to let myself out." "Oh, ok. Tell your mom and dad I said hello as well." "Will do. Goodnight." She gave a tired wave as Inuyasha shut the door behind him.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Miroku was awakened by his cell phone. Looking at his clock, seeing the 7:0am in red, who ever was on the recieving end, was about to get a piece of his mind.  
  
Looking at the caller ID it read "Dog Boi". With a tired sigh, he answered it before his voice mail.   
  
"It's 7 in the damn morning."  
  
[Kouga raped Kagome.]  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
[He confessed everything to me last night when I went over his house.]  
  
"Damn. I'm sorry man. I think I personally owe Kagoem an apology."  
  
[Fuck, we all do!]  
  
Miroku thought about Kouga. "Did you kill him?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted into the phone. [Almost. I beat the living shit out of him until he fainted.]  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Well at least he's still alive. Have you talked to Kagome?"   
  
[What do I say? I've been calling her a slut, right along with Kouga!]   
  
"But you'll be the first out of all of us to admit you were wrong."  
  
[Why me first?]  
  
"Because in 10th grade, you're the one who had the wet dream."  
  
[Shut up lecher!]  
  
Snickering came on Miroku's end.  
  
[I'll talk to you later. I've got some things to do.]  
  
"Alright. Bye."   
  
[Yeah].  
  
Miroku tossed the cell phone into the laundry basket and went back to sleep.  
  
Kagome's alarm clock went off at 9:30. Remembering it was Saturday, she threw it out of her window into the pool. Then there was an insistent knock on her door.  
  
"Kay, time to get up chica! Come on now! Vominos'!!!" Amaya shouted threw the door. Kagome groaned, putting her feet on the soft flush carpet.  
  
When she was finally awake, her eyes went to her usual spot. The mirror. But today, something was different. The was a bouquet of peach blossom water lilies in a midnight colored vase. The sight was pure amazing.   
  
Walking over to it, She read the card that was attached to it.   
  
"What really turns a guy off is when the woman says 'I told you so.' I'm sorry.__pup." Kagome read it over and over. "Who the hell is pup?" A image of Shina flashed across her mind. 'Oh my god!!'  
  
Running into her bathroom, she went to take a nice long shower. 'This day is finally starting off right!' 30 minutes later, she picked out her best looking dress.  
  
She ended up with a peach one, very low neck line, with straps that tied together as one in the back. The strings continued to Tied up until they reached her lower back. Funny thing too, seeing how the dress came just above mid thigh.   
  
She helped herself to a pair of clear high healed Chanel sandals, and put her hair up in chopsticks with a few twist tied in. With a finishing touch of mascara, eyeshadow, and lip gloss, she was ready to take on anything Inuyasha had to offer.   
  
"You look beautiful Kay." Her mother was standing in her doorway, amiring her daughter. "I haven't seen you where a dress like that in a long time. It's a shame. All your beauty and pride was taken away from a man, and now, it takes a man to bring it back?"   
  
Kagome sighed. "Ma, the guy I think about day and night has just accepted the fact that Kouga is an ass. I know it shouldn't take a man to make me smile, but look. I've been smiling without one for three years now."   
  
Amaya hugged her daughter, wiping her own tears away. "I'mma give you this one more piece of advice, then I'm outie. Never cry, because no man is worth your tears. And the one who is, won't make you cry."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Grandma used to say that." "Yes. I've taken it seriously every single day of my life. That's how I know your father and I are meant for each other. He's never made me cry Chica, and I plan to keep it that way."   
  
Kagome wiped a tear away from her eye. "I love you mommie. Thank you so much for supporting me, be there, and just listening." "No problem chica."  
  
Souta came through the door, saw the flowers, then looked at Kagome. 'Must be something Inuyasha did.' Wanting to feel the love, he walked over and hug both his mother and sister.   
  
Amaya laughed hugging both her children back. After another moment, Amaya kissed both of her children, then went down stairs to talk with her agent.   
  
Souta continued to look at the vase. "I guess he finally noticed how good of a something he could have had." Kagome hugged her brother again. "Thanks Souta." Walking past him, she headed for her car.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Kagura strolled along, leaning on Sesshomaru's arm. The baby was due in a good month, and he was extremely giddy about it. "Hey Fluffy?" "Yes?" "Have you thought of a name for the baby?" "I haven't, but I don't want a bum name for my daughter." "But what if it's a boy?" "Then I'll love it just the same, but I want a girl."  
  
Kagura laughed as they approached his parent's house. They spotted Inuyasha, sitting on the porch with his head in his lap.   
  
Sesshomaru whispered something to Kagura, she nodded and walked past Inuyasha into the house. Inuyasha felt his brother's presence next to him. He decided to just fill him in.  
  
"Kouga raped Kagtome, and no matter how many times she told me, I didn't believe it. When Kouga finally did admit he raped her, I snapped. Started beating the shit out of him until he passed out from the pain. I told Miroku what happened, and he suggest I be first to apologize, since I'm the one in love with her. So I sent her some flowers and a I'm sorry' card."  
  
Sesshomaru just listened to his brother's mono-toned voice. In all his life, Inuyasha never seemed so drained. It looked like he was on the edge of his sanity.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" "Yeah." "Was I wrong to do what I did to Kouga?" "Well you have to determine which means more to you. Your friendship, or Kagome. But as far as beating the shit out of Kouga, I would have killed him."   
  
Inuyasha didn't respond. He continued to look at the early afternoon sun, unaware that Shippou was approaching. Sesshomaru on the other hand, did.  
  
Sesshomaru sized him up. "Are you lost?" Shippou sighed. "No. I'm here for Shina." "Like hell! Where are you from?" "New York." "Well this is Florida. Who are your parents? How old are you, how do you know my sister, how good are your fighting skills and who the hell gave you permission to date my sister?!!" He spoke so fast, Shippou had to read his lips to keep up.  
  
Shippou took a deep breath. "My parents are none of your business, Neither is my age, I know your sister from school, I fight pretty well ain't one to brag, and no one gave me permission to do anything, and Who the hell are you?!"   
  
  
  
Inuyasha glared at Shippou. "Just answer his questions. He's not as nice as I am, and whatever he says about Shina automatically goes so don't push your already thin luck."  
  
Just then, Shina came through the door. "Hey Ship..." her words were cut short at the sight of her older brother. "Fluffly. W-what are you d-doing here?" "Last time I checked, visiting my family. Who's the carrot top?" He pointed a thumb at Shippou.  
  
"That's my date. Shippou." "Shampoo?" "SHIPPOU!!" Shina and Shippou said together. Inuyasha smirked. "I said the same thing." Sesshomaru walked into the house pulling his sister with him.  
  
Shippou sighed. "Dammit! " Taking a flop next to Inuyasha. "Want a cigarette?" Shippou wrinkled his nose. "I don't smoke on cancer sticks, or anything else for that matter." Inuyasha smiled at the boy's answer.   
  
"I'm going to tell you something, that I rarely say. You're alright for a little runt. Don't be stupid, and mess up. Break my sister's heart, and I'll break your face. Sesshomaru will break your arms and legs, and my dad will finish you off."  
  
"I care about your sister, and I'm sorry about the joke. I don't believe in having sex, until I'm ready for the responsibility that comes with it."   
  
Shippou replied.   
  
"Good answer. Besides, if I even catch you putting a hand on her that she didn't allow access to, all five fingers are coming off. Take care of her. I know there are a lot of idiots out there who would love to do something stupid to her. Don't make my assumptions about you wrong."   
  
"I won't let you down." "That's what I want to hear. Although, you might want to work on Sess. You aren't on his happy list right now."  
  
The door opened, revealing a happy Shina and an not so satisfied Sess. "I'm telling you now. Fuck up and I'll send you somewhere to get fucked." Shippou swallowed hard, and took Shina by the hand. The two strolled down the street.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "That was a good one Fluffly." "Thanks. I.." He stopped talking as another intruder came up the drive way. Kagome stood at the foot of the steps, challenging Inuyasha to come to her.  
  
Sess patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "I think you have a visitor, because Shina is gone, and I'm engaged." Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and looked down the steps. Kagome wasn't there with a frown or a smile. She was just there. Looking fine as hell, but still.  
  
Sesshomaru went into the house, as Inuyasha made his way down the steps.   
  
!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Kaogme watched Inuyasha come toward her, not knowing what to say. 'Oh good job Kag! You managed to be here without a plan!' Her greenish hazel eyes met his autumn gold ones. "I got your flowers." "Yeah and?"   
  
Kagome rethought the situation for a second. 'He got me flowers, apologized, I'm over here looking pretty damn good If I do say so myself and he's acting like.....'   
  
"I wanted to tell you that I accept your apology." "Okay. Anything else?" Kagome furrowed her perfect eyebrows together in utter confusion and hurt. "No...I guess not."   
  
Taking a step back, she examined Inuyasha one more time, finding that he was going through some type of rough time. "What's wrong?" "How much are you into me?" "Well, that was pretty blunt." "I'm a pretty straight forward guy. Now answer."  
  
Finding the ground very exciting, Kagome chose a way to answer his question. She wasn't even sure if her feelings for him were accurate, but he was expecting to know now.  
  
"I...um...why don't you tell me how you feel." Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. "Fine. I just beat my friend into a pile of shit for you. WHY? I have no clue. One question keeps coming back out of all of them. WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHOOSE KOUGA!! OF ALL THE GUYS I COULD HAVE DEALT WITH, YOU CHOSE MY BEST FRIEND!"   
  
Speechless wasn't the word. It was shocked, confused, angry, touched, and guilt. "I don't know why I chose Kouga. Myabe it was because in my sophomore year, you didn't seem to notice me! Now I'm sorry for coming in-between you two but....."  
  
The tears came from her eyes, stopping her words. 'He hates me? Why is it, no matter what happens it's my fault?!'   
  
"I didn't ask to get raped. I also didn't ask for those flowers, and I sure as hell ain't gonna beg for your attention." Inuyasha stepped up to her. "Then why are you here? Why wear the dress, put on the make up, get the nice shoes, and do your hair. IF it isn't to get my attention or impress me, then what is it for?"  
  
"Forget it, I'm going home." He grabbed her arm forcing her to his chest. Kagome begun to get a little scared. "If you did all this to get my attention and impress me, then I'm very impressed and you have my undivided attention."  
  
Kagome slowly turned to face him, not being able to meet his eyes. "Well, now it's my turned to be impressed." Inuyasha bent forward until his lips met hers. Not only did he take over the kiss, he mastered it. Within seconds, Kagome's tongue was trapped in his mouth, having mind blowing things done to it.  
  
With a soft moan, Kagome broke off the kiss, breathing hard, gasping for air. "I"m impressed." Inuyasha smiled, keeping his hold around her waist.  
  
"Are you?" "Yes I am." "How was my credentials?" "I liked them." He lowered his head back to hers again. "You did?" "Yeah." This time she kissed him, sanding the same electricity through his veins as he had done to her.  
  
After a good minute, a clearing of the throat interrupted their moment. Growling, Inuyasha turned around to see his father smirking, his mother pale, Sesshomaru, featureless ((as usual)) and Kagura shocked.   
  
Kagome blushed at his family's look. The mother looked as if she could kill her any given second. 'I better watch myself around her..' "Umm.. I don't think your mom likes me."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, then to his mother. The horrible description of disapproval was ALL over her stricken face. 'Oh no.'  
  
Drawing his attention back to the girl still in his arms, she smirked. "I have to go anyways. But before I do, I want you to do something for me."  
  
"Anything." "Invite me to Diachi's party." He thought for a moment. He had known Diachi from fourth period Science, but that was it. They never talked, or even gave a second thought about each other.  
  
"I don't really know....we don't hang out." Kagome laughed. "I've been through the turmoil of your friends for three years. It's time you met some of mine. Just invite me."   
  
"Why can't you invite me? Their your friends." She rolled her eyes. "It's not lady like to ask a guy on a date." "Since when were you a lady?"   
  
Kagome punched his arm at the smart mouthed comment. "Don't rub it." Inuyasha smiled. "Fine. Kagome, we're going to a party on Saturday." "What kind of invite was that?!" Kagome sighed, realizing that it was as far of an invite as she was going to get.   
  
"Fine. Afterwards, we're going to my house." "Who are you bossing around?" Inuyasha shut up when Kagome scowled at him. "Just kidding. I'll call you." With one more kiss, he reluctantly let her go.  
  
After watching her walk down the street, well, watching her ass go down the street. He approached the porch as if nothing happened. "INUYASHA! I can't believe you would do something like that!!! What about Kikyou?" his mother screamed.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT HER?!! I never went with that little stocker! God, I can only imagine if she were dead! She'd still haunt my ass!!!" Hiroshi slapped him on the back as he walked pass.   
  
"Well, I personally think she's an improvement! She's at least 13 times better looking than Kikyou, and has a sense of humor!" "Thanks dad."  
  
Kagura joined her father-in-law. "She's really something different. About damn time halfling."  
  
Everyone turned to Sesshomaru. "We'll see how she is. But I do agree. She is much better looking than Kikyou."  
  
Shaking his head with a smile, he headed up to his room to wait a on a phone call.  
  
((A/n: Hey people! Sorry for the wait, but I do have school and my grades ain't nothing pretty. But anyways, aren't you glad they finally got past everything else to the kiss?! Goody! Well, please Read and review!! Holla back!!—Oh, the next chapter...I have no clue what's going to happen!! SO I can't help you out by giving a preview! SORRY! But I promise, the party will be good. OH! Souta will get a g/f, there will be a fall homecoming, yes we'll show the birth of Kagura's child, yes, on the lemon. NO on the keeping Nobunaga and Nazuna major characters, The phoenix band will be playing at the dance, and Naraku will make a very nice appearance. **as someone's uncle** ....Kanna? A very minor one...as someone's little cousin. **Kouga's** IS that it? NO? Well holla atcha!!)) 


	7. lessons, and first date

((A/n: Whassup ppl? Anyways, as always, this is a new chapter, and the story is staying on longer than I intended. For those of you who DON'T READ my profile, DO! There's important shit there! I don't just type it for my health you know! LOL! Okay, this is not the party chapter! That will come soon enough, trust me, and when it does, let's just say there's gonna be some furniture moving. Hehe!!! Can you guess who? It could be anyone, because in this story, everyone hates each other. BUT, it's not Kouga and Inuyasha.  
  
To all the reviews, thank you so much! I know it may not mean shit to some of you, but I think it's great that yall review my stuff. I'm reaching my 100th mark faster than ever! ThaNkS!!  
  
What do you guys think about the upcoming stories?! Good, bad, okay? Not creative? I Better not FIND OUT, SOMEONE STOLE MY IDEA!! THAT'S REALLY GONNA PISS ME OFF!!!))  
  
I'm starting the chapter to the Grim Reaper's she devil, so I may have something done by next week. Maybe.  
  
**disclaimer** -_- oh yes! I own Inuyasha!!! that's why I'm poor, broke and writing this disclaimer!! B/c I OWN INUYASHA!!! For those of you who DIDN'T catch the sarcasm, I Don't own Inuyasha. .  
  
Chapter 7__A lesson wit the hoop, and first date.  
  
"How about this one Kay?" Amaya held up a beautiful evening gown, that looked like something for the grammy awards. Kagome rolled her eyes, leaving her mother's modeling studio and heading into the kitchen. "Mom please. I just kissed the guy two days ago, and now you're preparing my wedding!"  
  
"I am not preparing your wedding!....It's for your engagement." Amaya made sure her daughter didn't hear the end. Kagome glared at her mother's incoherent words.  
  
"I might not even go to the dance, and I haven't asked him either. Knowing Kikyou, she's already announced to the whole school that he's going with Inuyasha."  
  
Amaya frowned. "I really don't like that chica`. Especially her mother with those tacky payless shoes, trying to prance around like mama's about something."   
  
Kagome laughed. Whenever her mom was pissed off, her accent would come out all the way, making her sound like she was from the Bronx, or Spanish Harlem. "I hate her too ma. I can't believe she tried to make a pass at daddy!"  
  
"Yes, and lil' mama was about to get a serious talking to. But not in words." The two girls giggled. "Well mommie, what should I do? Invite him, or no?"   
  
"The dance is a month away, so you have plenty of time to decide. This Inuyasha boy has a good heart. Mama can tell." Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"Ma, how can you tell." "Because unlike some people I do believe in the craft. Witches are very precise, that's why I trust them. I went to one before. The lady told me about Kouga, and I didn't believe her, then look what happened."  
  
Her mother's words did have some truth. One her father's side, they believed in Miko's magic, and papi insisted that she trust her ancestors.  
  
"Okay ma. So what did she tell you about Inuyasha?"   
  
Amaya smiled. "That it would be a struggle, but he's worth every part of it." Believing her mother's words, she decided to drop it. "The band was asked to preform at the dance. Should we do a slow song or what?"   
  
Amaya. "Slow song. Makes the mood more intimate." "But we won't get to dance!" Kagome wined. Amaya shrugged. "So? Let someone else feel your happiness for once. I know you're going to scream at me for this but, Kikyou is head over heels for Inuyasha. Let her have a magical moment too. Never wish the worse for your enemy, it'll slap the shit out you in the long run."  
  
Kagome gasped. 'I can't believe her! She actually wants me to let Kikyou put her hands on my....wait, he's not officially my boyfriend. Which I don't like.'  
  
"But ma, we're not even a couple yet." Amaya spun around, her expression not a pleased one.   
  
"WHAT?! Listen up chica`. How many times do I tell you, this ain't New York! Southern sistas don't "casually date", we have boyfriends lil mama. Remember that."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I know, but it's just....Sometimes I'm not even sure if he likes me, let alone wants me." "Trust me sis. The guy does." Souta strolled into the kitchen.  
  
"And how would you know?" "IT's obvious! At school, he gives no other girl a second look but you! Yeah Inuyasha is a hard egg to crack, but if you're as smart as you are beautiful, then it should be a snap."  
  
Kagome smiled. It was times like these that she truly adored Souta. Being the playa in training that he is, he always knew what to say to make a chick feel better.  
  
Papi came into the room, a few seconds later. "What's this? We all having a family meeting?" Amaya snickered. "No papi. We're just helping Kagome out." Papi raised an eyebrow at Kagome.  
  
"What are you up to?" Kagome hunched her shoulders. "Nothing papa!" "Uh huh. Well if it's about boys, I want to be the first one to say, that I don't' like that Inuya guy." "It's Inuyasha papa."   
  
Papi rolled his eyes and looked to his wife. "Why does she always have to chose the 50cent looking boys to date?! Why can't she just chose a nice boy like-." "Like Steve Urcle?!" Amaya finished for him.  
  
Souta laughed, but quickly shut up when Papi looked at him. "YES! What's wrong with this Steve guy?!" Kagome looked horrified. "Daddy he's on T.V.!" "Oh. I'm just saying, I don't want you to chose a guy who's not going to treat you like the treasure you are."   
  
Souta smirked. "Oh he'll treat her all right." Kagome attempted to smack him upside the head, but Souta ducked and dashed to his room, his sister close behind.  
  
!@!@#!@!@!@!@!@!@!~@!!#@!@!@@#@#!@#  
  
Shina sat on the steps of her porch, in deep thought. She and shippou had been dating a good three weeks since school had started and had gotten extremely close. 'He's amazing...I wonder what he's like in...' Shaking the image from her mind, she blushed at the thought.  
  
'I'm only 15! I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that!! But he's so great.' "Hey Shina." Shina jumped out of her own thoughts at seeing Kagome.   
  
As always it was nice seeing her, with her lowing riding baggy jeans, and wife beater rising above her belly button, showing off the belly ring of dolphin. Her hair was mounted on top of her head with chopsticks, but something seemed different.  
  
She wasn't wearing a blank expression like usual. She seemed, happy. "Hey Kagome. What are you doing here?" "I'm making your brother take me somewhere." Shina rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."   
  
Kagome noticed the girls thoughtful frown. "What's wrong?" "Kagome, have you ever...you know, felt like you were ready?" Kagome's eye's narrowed at the question.  
  
"Have you discussed this with your mother? Because if I remember correctly, I ain't on her A list." Shina sighed. "No, and I don't want to. I know I'm not ready, mean come on! I'm 15, but, when the time comes, how will I know that I am? I don't want my first time to a be bad one."  
  
Thinking for a good second, Kagome thought back to when she was 15. Her mother had given her one essential toy. A hoola hoop. Then it hit her. "Were you ever given a hoola-hoop?" Shina gave her a skeptical look.   
  
"What does that have to do with anything?!" Kagome smirked. "For a woman, a lot. The hoola hoop is the best sex teacher ever given. MY mother told me, when I came of age, I would have a swivel in my hips, with an attitude to match, but only if I mastered the hoola hoop."  
  
Shina shrugged. "My grandma gave me a hoola hoop when I was 6, right before she died. She said it would come in handy one day." "And that day is today. Go get it." Shina smiled and went to retrieve the toy.  
  
Two minutes later, she came back with two, and smirked. "She gave one to Inuyasha too. She was a little mixed up in some things so she forgot which toys were boy ones and which were girls."  
  
Kagoem took the clear hoop, and put it around her waste. After two seconds, Kagome heard the beads make a certain sound. "You hear that Shina?" Shina nodded, watching her hips rotate. "When you can make that sound, you know you're the shit!"   
  
Shina put the hoop around her and tried. At first she couldn't grasp it. "Damn! Kagome I can't do it! I'm going to be some man's bad wife in bed!"   
  
Kagome laughed. "No you won't. Pretty soon you'll get it. You're a quick learner, I mean look at your violin skills. At first you could barely do a single note, now, you're almost as good as me! Keep trying."   
  
Inuyasha walked out of the house to see Shina trying to hoola hoop. 'What the...' "Hey brat, you're doing it wrong!" Shina turned around, looking pissed off from frustration.  
  
"And I suppose YOU can do better?" Inuyasha snatched the hoop from Shina, and put it around his waste. Shina was in other shock as she heard the beads make that distinct sound Kagome had mentioned.  
  
Kagome was impressed. 'Well, well, well. This should be an interesting relationship.' She wasn't going to admit, that she was being turned on by having him play with a simple toy.   
  
Inuyasha handed it back to Shina. "Yeah. You'll never learn how to please a man with your skill." Shina blushed and continued trying. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Hey." "I had no clue you could work a hoola hoop, let alone know the virtue of it."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah well, what can I say. I hung around Miroku too much as a child not to know. But the real master of it is Hiten. Though he'll deny it every time."   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I want to go somewhere." Giving her a look of false annoyance, Inuyasha shook his head no. She didn't fall for it. "Come on! Please? I wanna go down town." Inuyasha groaned. "I really don't feel like it. Give me a good reason to why we should drive ALL the way into the city."   
  
Kaogme crossed her arms. "It's only twenty minutes away, and we could WALK there! Now come on." She pulled him down the drive way, out to the sidewalk.   
  
Inuyasha decided, he wanted to be in charge. Grabbing her legs, and put her over his shoulders and jumped into the heavy palm trees. "Inuyasha NO!! I'M NOT GOOD WITH HEIGHTS!"  
  
He jumped from tree to tree until they reached the park, right across the street from Miami it's self. "We're here. You can stop digging your nails into my back now."  
  
Kaogme eased her fingers as he gently put her on the tree branch. She glared knives at him before taking a step back. Big mistake. Kagome gave a short shriek while she lost her balance. Inuyasha caught her just before she fell.  
  
"Damn wench! Be careful." Kagome punched him numerous times until he spined her to the tree. Tears formed, but she sucked them up. "Don't EVER do that again!" Inuyasha saw the fear and eased his hands away from hers, gliding them down her sides.   
  
"I have a very strong case of acrophobia, and I...." Inuyasha shushed her with a finger. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Well...I did, but not that much."  
  
Kagome sighed and looked down. Another mistake on her part. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "It's fine. Just get me down before I puke."   
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Okay, but don't acrophobics need some sort of distracti- " Kagome pushed her lips to his, ending the sentence. Inuyasha took the hint and jumped down from the tree with Kagome in his arms.  
  
Not believing they were on the ground yet, Kagome tapped her foot to feel the grass surround her sandals. Inuyasha broke the kiss, smirking at Kaogme's feet antics.  
  
"Yes, we're on the ground." Kagome sighed, taking his hand. ' Mr. Def Comedy Jam thinks he's all that. I'll fix him.' "Come on Inuyasha. We're going shopping!" His golden eyes grew big. "HELL NO!!" "THIS IS PAYBACK! Let's go!! NOW!"   
  
She tugged him all the way to a fashion mall on 24th. It was one of her mother's studios, and it was only shopped in by some. Mark greeted her with a kiss.  
  
"Hello darling. How is the dark goddess doing today?" Kagome smiled. "The goddess is feeling angelic today." Mark took a glance at Inuyasha. "I can see why. Is he yours?" Kagome smirked. "Why yes. But you may have a look."  
  
Mark strolled over to Inuyasha, who gave him a warning look. "Well, you look like a nice, young buck. What are your measurements?" "WHAT?!" This guy obviously didn't know how close he was to getting the shit out of him.  
  
'She would bring me a store with fags in it. Damn you Kagome. If you were any other girl....DAMN! If only you were Kikyou. I'd leave you here, and this fag would be long gone.' Inuyasha's thoughts stopped as he felt some hands on his waist. "MAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!! KAGOME LET'S GO!!"   
  
!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Pushing Mark away from him, he stormed over to the dressing room, where Kagome was snickering in the background. "Kagome get out here now!"   
  
Kagome came from the dressing room, wearing nothing but a see through pair of black lingerie. "Yes Inuyasha?" She smiled at his loss of words. Inuyasha couldn't even keep track of all the lustful images this scene brought to mind.   
  
"......." "Just take a seat. We'll be done here in a second." Listening to her advice, Inuyasha took a seat in a stylish millennium bowl chair. After another minute, Kagome came back out, modeling a cattail dress for him. IT was very elegant, and revealed a lot of skin.  
  
"What do you think?" He nodded. "Um...I-I think it's very...." She laughed. "I was going to wear it to Zinan's party." Inuyasha snapped out of it. "You're not going to that party in THAT." Kagome frowned. "WELL THANKS DAD!" "I don't want any other guy seeing what is meant for MY eyes only."  
  
"Well it's MY body!! And what in the hell makes you think any of this" she swept a hand over her body. "Belongs to you?!" Inuyasha stood up, walking to her. Cornering her in against the wall, his face mere centimeters from hers, he smiled.  
  
"Like I said. Nothing that is meant for my eyes only, is going to be sported off by some flimsy dress." "You don't own me Inuyasha." "Yes I do. In more ways than one. Shut up." he said when se opened her mouth to protest.   
  
Kagome smiled. There was nothing more appealing than a guy who knew his own power over a woman. (Not in the abusive sense.) She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Fine. I won't wear the dress. BUT, this doesn't mean you have any say in what I can and cannot wear. GOT IT?!"   
  
He nodded. "Got it." Taking her lips again, he depended their kiss, pushing his body against hers. Whimpering a little, Kagome's hands wrapped around his neck, as his went lower.  
  
Feeling warmth on her thighs, Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha...." "Hmmm.." He was too distracted by her neck and jaw line to pay much attention. "This dress is over 400.00$. We can't do this while I'm wearing it." Inuyasha stopped. He wasn't about to pay 400$ for a dress, especially if he only wanted what was inside it.  
  
Releasing her, he took a seat back in the bowl chair. 'Damn, if she ain't fine!' He watched the sway of her hips, as they disappeared behind the curtains. Mark chose that moment to show up. "Where's Kagome? Tony needs her in the other room! She has a shoot to do!"  
  
Inuyasha looked past confused. 'A shoot? What the hell is this place?' Kagome appeared from out of the dressing room in all sky blue. The dress was a very loose one, and made of a very thin silk.   
  
People emerged from out the other room, fixing her hair and make up. A woman, about twice his age came up to him. "Hello, I'm Gail. I'm going to be your dresser." He swept over her for a second, wondering what the hell was going on.   
  
"What for?" "For your picture of course." She lead him into another room, much like the first blank one, and started rampaging through a rack of clothes till she stopped at a pair of silk pants, sky blue just like Kagome's dress.   
  
Soon, many women surrounded Inuyasha, some doing his hair, others fixing his clothes. When they were finished, he was led to a photo shoot, where he met up with Mark again.  
  
Mark smiled. "Well don't you look sexy." Growling, Inuyasha made his way to the other side of the stage. Looking around, he spotted Kagome. Like before, she barely had clothes on, except for around her waist, and a single scarf covering both breasts.  
  
Gail instructed him to stand in front of the camera. "Just act natural." kagome walked up to him, gazing at his masculine figure. Tony pranced into the room. "Okay people let's do this!"   
  
Kagome kneeled before Inuyasha, putting her cheek on his lower stomach. Initiatively, Inuyasha grabbed her hair, as to tell her to proceed. Kagome smiled. "Well, this is fun." Inuyasha smirked. "Why are we doing this?" "Because it's our first date, and I want to remember it forever."  
  
Inuyasha smiled inside. 'I want to remember it too.' Without a second thought, Inuyasha pulled Kagome off her floor, wrapping his arms around her pulling her in a moving kiss. He heard the camera shots, but didn't care.  
  
Kaogme smirked, breaking the kiss. Pushing him down on the floor, she climbed on top of him, making another pose for the camera. Tony looked especially happy. "Good acting Kagome! You should bring more men like him in here!!" Inuyasha frowned.   
  
"I'm the only man you'll see her in this position with!!" He yelled at the camera man. Tony was shocked. 'I guess he's the real deal for baby Kag.'   
  
After the last shot, Inuyasha got off the floor, while Kagome went to go speak with Tony. He nodded, then snapped his fingers. Two women went to Inuyasha telling him he had to leave the set.   
  
Inuyasha shrugged, not giving a shit anymore. Walking out of the store in his NORMAL clothes, he strolled down the street to an underground coffee shop. It was more of a club than anything else, but they did serve coffee. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist. He turned to see Kikyou, giving her best seductive smile.   
  
"Well hello there." She purred. Inuyasha sighed. 'Not again!'  
  
((A/n: He he!! Inu and Kag's first date! Keep reading!! Thanks for the reviews, I loved them!!! I'm working on chapter 7 for TGRSD!!! So look out for it!!! Next chapter will be a sweet one, so keep reading!! And review!!HOLLA~lazydoll06)) 


	8. break up and father daughter chat

((A/n: IT'S OCTOBER!!!!!!!!!! and I'm back!! Had homework to do so...yall know how it beez. Okay, I'm back with chapter eight. First things first, Kagome ain't no punk bitch! She ain't gone cry over little shit like Inuyasha's ego. LOL-sorry, but I think every girl is made strong to last long. IF she's weak, men start to abuse and take advantage of that, and I can't let that happen! This is a woman's world, men just in it for pleasurable purposes. AGAIN! So sorry for the wait!!))  
  
  
  
To Kenkaya: Wow you write a lot!! I'd like to start off by saying thanks for all the advise (-_- a lot of advise) and I promise things will get answered. Just remember that this is just the 8th chapter and there's more to come. Kagome got raped three years ago. Most girls would rather kill themselves, but I believe people who try to commit suicide, are selfish because they're not thinking about all the people who care about them.  
  
And NO! I ain't from florida!! I'm straight from da A-TOWN BABY!!! YE-AH!! HOT ATLANTA!!  
  
  
  
Relativity: Put your hands on a hot stove, one second can seem like an hour, but put your hands on a hot guy, one hour can only seem like a second. It's all relative.  
  
Love: doesn't pay the bills, don't put food on your plate, don't provide shelter, and can't quench your thirst. So why do we crave it so much? Why do people spend all their time looking for the ONE person, or save their virginity till marriage? Does it really matter who you loose your virginity to, if you just break up with them anyways? Wasn't that special part of you wasted?....just some thoughts.  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. BECAUSE THEY STOLE IT!!!   
  
  
  
Grammar and spelling: Hell I only check once and yall know what I meant to say if I spell something wrong. Ain't got time for this shit!  
  
chapter 8__Break up, and father/daughter chat.  
  
Kikyou continued her soft talking, not noticing that Inuyasha was getting very agitated. "I haven't seen you in school the past two days." "Kikyou, it's the weekend. No one's in school." she giggled, trying to touch his ears. Inuyasha moved his head away slightly.  
  
"Don't." Kikyou put her hand down, knowing not to test him. Glancing down, she saw the name of the bag he was holding. " Elegant Fantasy. I f I remember correctly, that's a woman's store." He glared at the thought in her mind.   
  
"I know that Kikyou. Imma just cut to the chase. What the hell do you want?" She pouted, acting hurt that he didn't already know. "I want you!" Inuyasha gently, but affirmatively moved her hands from around his private areas.  
  
" I told you once already. Me and you, NO. We're on the brink of not being anything." Getting angry in a flash, Kikyou crossed her arms, looking toward the ground then back at him.  
  
"It's that lil that ho ain't it?! God, Inuyasha!! Kouga proved that she was already a slut, why go and fuck some trash!!" Wanting to throw her back up them stairs, Inuyasha had to silently count to ten. 'This bitch is really pushing it...but I can't ruin my rep at school, cuz I know her mouth.'  
  
Smirking back at her, Inuyasha looked half content. "You're probably right. Look, I'll call you aiight?" It was the only thing that would get her ass to leave. 'Damn! Let a girl suck your dick once and she all over it!'  
  
Kikyou smiled up at him. "Okay. Make sure you do call, cuz I'm going to be expecting it." Inuyasha was about to put on his best player look when he smelt an enticing fragrance in the air.  
  
It was soft, but enduring and almost inviting you to touch it. Turning around he saw Kagome, arms crossed glaring at Kikyou, almost in a fighter position.  
  
For a second, his face paled, and he tried remembering how long she was standing there. The expression on her face told him he was about to find out.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, do call her, and afterwards, call me too. I want to know exactly what you were talking about."  
  
'FUCK! How come I only get caught doing the right thing at the WRONG time!!' "Kagome, this-." She raised a hand, putting on a cool smile. "Nah, you got it. In fact you can keep it, and that little slut you want so bad."  
  
Kikyou cracked a bright smile. "Last time I checked, you were the slut around here." Kagome laughed. "Oh that's right. You're the hoe of it huh? While I supposedly give it up for free, you get a fuckin profit. My bad."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kikyou to shut the hell up. Kagome shook her head in disbelief. 'Unbelievable! I can't believe I fell for another asshole who cares more about his fuckin image than my feelings!'  
  
"You know what? Yall make a cute couple, here." She tossed the bag into Kikyou's face, forcing her to catch it. Shoving a picture in Inuyasha's hands she gathered her purse.  
  
"Why don't you model those for him too? After you two finish your little chat." She walked off toward the exit. Inuyasha saw her leave, and instantly felt like a fool.  
  
'How is it that I'm fuckin up on our first date?' Turning to Kikyou, he snatched the bag that she was peering in, gathered the rest of Kagome's things, going after her.  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
Kagome stormed down the board walk, pissed off at the world. "Can't believe him! WHY?!! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS WIN?!!"   
  
'Maybe it's you....I mean after all, you're not pure anymore, maybe he doesn't want you..'   
  
'FUCK UP! I don't need this right now! Why is it that you always do this to me?!'  
  
'I'm not doing anything thing. You're doing this to yourself. You know as well as I do that you're worried that you're too dirty or not good enough for them. You're starting to believe what they say about you is true.'  
  
'I AM NOT! I'M STRONGER THAN THAT!! I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!!'  
  
'Even the strongest man cries in the dark when no one is looking. Or Inuyasha could be using you. He pimps girls just as much as Miroku and Kouga, only he doesn't do it in school.'  
  
'You're probably right. I'm just a side thing that he wants to be inside of. Fuck that. I ain't Kikyou!'  
  
'You go girl!'  
  
Kagome heard footsteps behind her automatically knew who's they were. "Drop dead Inuyasha." Sitting the stuff down beside her, he sighed. "Kagome let me explain."   
  
"No, let me tell you something. I'm not just something you can drop and pick back up when ever the hell you feel like it. Either you want me or you don't. Either you care or you don't give a shit. Tell me now so I won't have to guess."  
  
Her words shut him up for a second. Looking out toward the ocean, he responded back. "She means nothing to me. I only told her that to get her off of me."  
  
"IT looked to me that you seemed pretty content." "Well, you weren't paying attention. Everything I said to her wasn't true." "Then why tell her anything at all?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha's patience flared a bit. "I wasn't going to call her alright?! Why the fuck do you get so damn uptight about everything?!"  
  
Big mistake on his part. Yeah, Inuyasha had a short temper, but he was about to meet Kagome's smart mouth. "What the hell am I suppose to think?! It's only our first damn date and you ALREADY FUCKIN' UP! THAT'S GOTTA BE A NEW LOW!"  
  
"Kagome I wasn." "No, save it. I've already been one guys little trophy girl, and look where it got me. Raped and ridiculed by the entire damn school. I refuse to let anyone make me go that low again. I won't be your slut. Call Kikyou for that one."  
  
"I don't want her! I never did!" "Oh, but you want me to be the girl who walks two steps behind you like I'm ya fuckin made? Listen Papi, don't gettit twisted, I refuse to date someone who puts his damn prim ova me aiight?!"   
  
(( you know she's pretty pissed if her Spanish accent starts to come out.. I got a Spanish friend, and when she's pissed, you need to step the fuck off.))  
  
"CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE AN IMAGE TO MAINTAIN! IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!! WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU?!! WHAT IF I AIN'T READY TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING I HAVE!!!?!!"   
  
Inuyasha's blood pressure was sky high. He had had enough of her bullshit for one day, but he had a feeling he was about to get a second helping.  
  
Kagome frowned. "FINE! If you don't want to get with this all you had to do is say so!!" She took her bags and started to walk off before he roughly pulled her back.   
  
Inuyasha spoke in the deadliest voice he had ever spoken in before. Not even Kouga had gotten him this pissed, to the point he was on the edge of strangling her.  
  
"Don't ever walk the fuck off when I'm talking to you." Kagome hid her fear, and boldly looked him in the eyes. "Let me go." He slowly released her arm, then receiving a slap in the face. As if just getting a joke, Kagome gave a sad smile, while she backed up.  
  
"I don't like coming second, behind your ego, and arrogance. If you're just like Kouga, then I don't want to be anywhere near you. Just as I'm getting over one nightmare, I don't want to have another."  
  
Coming out of his world of anger, Inuyasha reached out to her, trying to calm down. She shook her head no. "No Inuyasha. I don't want to be your mistress and your hoe..I'll see you around aiight?"   
  
Inuyasha watched her walk off, sadness invoking him completely. 'How could I fuck it up before it even started?' If nothing else, he planned on getting her back.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@@#  
  
"Damn man! How you fuck up onna first date?" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha. They were in Miroku's room, Inuyasha refusing to go home because he didn't want to be bothered. Which didn't bother Miroku at all. HE understood perfectly that sometimes you had to get away.  
  
"I don't know. Everything was perfect till Kikyou showed up, and I couldn't have her ruinin shit on the first date, so I told her I'd call her later, only Kagome heard everything and got all pissed off. When I tried to explain she went off, which made me loose it a second and boom. Here we are."  
  
Miroku sighed. "You got to talk to her. I know it may seem like the pussy thing to do, but you fucked up first, so technically you can call first."  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku the skeptic look. "Fuck that. I ain't losin ground over no female." "If she was just another female it wouldn't really matter, now would it?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Miroku ALWAYS HAS TO BE RIGHT.' "It doesn't matter anyways. She broke with me." "DAMN! You must have pissed her off really bad to make her do something like that. And Kagome honestly did like your ass."  
  
Inuyasha looked down from the ceiling and over to Miroku. "How would you know?" Miroku rolled his eyes. "I date her best friend remember?" "Oh, the rebel. She's a handful." "Fuck you. Atleast I still have her."   
  
Inuyasha growled. "I don't want to made a fool of in school." "And you think one pussy is going to do that?" "YES! You don't know Kagome like I do. She's a dare devil who will test yo ass if you try to control her."  
  
Miroku just sighed. 'Why are all my friends dumbasses?' "Look dog boy. Everyone in the school will follow the strongest leader. Kouga was never strong, but Kagome could be a challenge. I'm telling you, it's better to have her on your side than fight against her, cuz you will loose."   
  
"I refuse to change myself for her!" "Do you care about her enough to make the change? Cuz if not, to hell with her." Miroku's words stayed with Inuyasha all night.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Kagome sat in her room, with a pen and pad. She hadn't cried since she came home, and she refused to do so. 'He's just another asshole. I should have known.' Without even noticing, she started to jot down words, all the time thinking about how much she was disappointed in Inuyasha.  
  
If you had my love  
  
And I gave you all my trust  
  
Would you comfort me?  
  
And if somehow you knew   
  
that your love would be untrue  
  
Would you lie to me?  
  
And call me baby  
  
Now if I gave you me, this is how it's got to be.  
  
First of all I won't take you cheatin' on me  
  
Tell me who can I trust if I can't trust in you  
  
And I refuse to let you play me for a fool  
  
[Bridge]   
  
You said that we could possibly spend eternity  
  
See that what you told me(that's what you said)  
  
But if you really want me  
  
You have to fulfilling all my dreams  
  
(If you want me babe)  
  
Chorus-  
  
If you had my love  
  
And I gave you all my trust  
  
Would you comfort me?  
  
And if somehow you knew   
  
that your love would be untrue  
  
Would you lie to me?  
  
(Don't lie tom me)  
  
And call me baby  
  
Said you want my love, and you got to have it all  
  
but first there are some things you need to know  
  
If you want to live,  
  
with all I have to give  
  
I need to feel true love  
  
Or it's got to end, yeah  
  
[Bridge]  
  
I don't want you  
  
trying to get with me  
  
And I end up unhappy  
  
(Don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain)  
  
So before I do  
  
give myself to you  
  
I have to know the truth  
  
(If I spend my life with you)  
  
Chorus  
  
Amaya stood in her daughter's doorway, listening to the simi-sad song. "That was bonito' mia`. You wrote that?" Kagome turned her gaze to her mother. "Yeah. I wrote it for...nevermind. Anyways, how was your day?"  
  
Amaya took that as her que to sit down. "Fine. Tony told me you made your way into one of my shops-with a boy."   
  
Kagome blushed at the earlier events of today, before things had gone bad. "Yeah. I took Inuyasha there and we shot some pictures." Amaya lifted a shapely eyebrow at her daughter but said nothing.   
  
"Uh huh. Well, your father said he wanted to talk to you so I'm sure he'll be up here any minute with that damn Barbie and Ken doll trying to explain the facts of life."  
  
Both girls laughed. "Remember when he tried telling Souta?" Amaya rolled her eyes then blushed. "Lord yes. Souta won't ever be able to look at another Barbie doll the same way again."   
  
They two continued to laugh until there was a soft knock on the door. "Kagome?" Kagome toned her giggling down as her father came into the room. "Can we take a walk?" She nodded yes, folling her father downstairs and outside.  
  
Pappi sat on the sofa swing, patting the empty space for Kaogme to sit. 'Uh oh, I'm in SOME type of trouble...' When she sat, her father smiled, looking over to the angelic water fountain by the Sakura trees.   
  
"I wanted to know more about this boy you're dating." Kagome sighed. "There is no boy at the moment." "Not from what your mother tells me. She said that you were in her shop today with some boy."   
  
Kagome sighed. "His name was Inuyasha, trust me when I say we aren't together." Her father nodded. "I'm just trying to keep an eye on you. I let my guard down once and some thug takes advantage of you."   
  
"Oh daddy. It's not your fault that I chose a poor boyfriend." "But as your father, it's my job to keep a very protective watch over you. I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"Neither do I." Kagome muttered under her breath. Refusing to worry her father even more, she smiled. "I promise. The only men in my life right now are you and Souta. I broke it off with Inuyasha today before we even started."  
  
Pappi smirked. "We better be. I can't have no bum loving my daughter more than I do." Kagome laughed. "I promise daddy. The guy I marry, will be approved by the whole family." "That's my girl! Wanna get some icecream?" "Yeah."   
  
The father and daughter stood up, both noticing the figure in the lawn looking at them. Pappi did his usual fatherly check on the man, giving that cold sweep head to toe look. Kagome was speechless. 'Inuyasha?'  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
((A/n: HAHA!!! Wouldn't you like to know what happens next? Or how can Inuyasha and Kagome go to Zinan's party if they aren't together? Or, What's going on with the band, Kouga, Hiten, Nobunaga, Nazuna? All questions will be answered in time! Chapter after next will be a depressing one.   
  
BUT NEXT chapter is INSPECTION for Inuyasha. I hope he knows he bible like I good lil boy!! Anyways, thanks for waiting people. Like I said, my life outside of my fics is a hectic one so chill aiight! I always update my fics sooner or later!! And I'm working on the Grim Reaper's she Devil as well, still blocked on Life between heaven n' Hell, but hey, all I need is an idea then watch out!! Holla atcha lata!!!~lazydoll06)) 


	9. challenge

Just reread the chapter, and I'll explain at the end. Thanks--  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!....but I wonder if I can get Yu Yu Hakusho for a decent price. ^_^~  
  
chapter 9__Challenge.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome's facial expression go from one of shock, to anger. Her father's peering glare wasn't helping either. 'Damn! I would let Miroku talk me into coming here in the middle of the night to apologize.'  
  
Keeping his cool, he did the respectable thing and walked straight up to Kagome's father, who seemed slightly surprised. Kagome just left, without showing any emotion what so ever. 'Not even a second glance.'  
  
Pappi cleared his throat, getting Inuyasha's attention back on him. "Why are you here son?" "I'm here to see your daughter sir." Pappi did a mental check that the boy in question had one good point on his side.  
  
He hated boys that wasted time with their life's story on how they ended up here in the first place. "I see. As you well may know, she's not too happy with you right now. Wanna tell me why?"   
  
Inuyasha sighed, taking a seat in the swing. Pappi did the same still waiting on an answer. "Because of my ego." "Excuse me?" "When we went out, I saw someone at school and I automatically had to put on the slightest bit of charm to throw her off that I was here with Kagome."  
  
Pappi nodded. 'For a bum, he's pretty honest.' "Was the girl in question more important to you than my daughter?" "NO." "Then why put up a "front" as you so-called young people say."  
  
"Because it was instinct. In school I'm one person and outside of school I'm another. I barely share my personal life with people. I couldn't loose my reputation that I've worked hard for in one day."  
  
Inuyasha then realized what Kagome was talking about. How his reputation would always put her second in his life. Pappi just sat there, soaking in the information, trying to make something out of it.  
  
"Do you have any idea what my daughter goes through every day? She's been raped, gone through hell, yet she still manages to smile at her brother, and keep her head up. Sometimes I'll hear her crying, and I know there's nothing I can do about it because it's in the past and you have to let these things go at one point or another. So if I were you, I'd reevaluate the way you're living your life if you want her in it."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I think I'm already starting to reevaluate my life as we speak. I've never beaten up my best friend since grade four, over a girl. If you would have asked me a week ago to go over and apologize to a chick for making her cry, I'd say fuck off and call you a weak bitch for even giving the suggestion."   
  
Pappi smirked. "There's no need to be afraid of change boy. No man can make another man's mistake. It's downright impossible. So if you fuck up this thing with Kagome, it's not that you raped her, it's going to be that either you cheated on her, or broke her heart in another matter. Then I plan to break your legs in seven different ways."   
  
Inuyasha glanced at Mr. Higurashi. "I never plan to cheat on your daughter, and I would like to keep my legs....Do you think she hates me?" Pappi smiled. "Yeah, but she'll get over it. Hopefully, she won't get over you in the process. But I must say, you past the inspection."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha was past confused. "I don't allow Kagome to date someone I can't stand. That Kouga guy was too nice. I should have known it then."   
  
Inuyasha glanced at the house to see Kagome there in the doorway. 'Has she been there the entire time?' Pappi followed his gaze to his daughter. Without a word he signaled her over, who reluctantly came.   
  
Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha as she approached her daddy. "Yes?" "I'm going to take Souta for ice cream. You two need to talk."   
  
Winking at Inuyasha, he left. Kagome caught that but pretended not to. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said nothing at first. "I just came by to say I'm sorry about Kikyou." Kaogme nodded, but remained standing. "Is that all?" He glanced up, looking at the fading hope in her eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes never left his. "No. You owe me an apology too." Rolling his eyes, he cursed under his breath at her stubborness that was about to speak. "I don't owe you shit! You're the one who fucked up, not me." "But you're the one who broke us up." "Well if you weren't an ass I wouldn't have!" "Well maybe if you would've listened, you wouldn't have had to!"  
  
Kagome turned away from, making Inuyasha sigh. 'Some apology.' "Look Kagome, I don't want to argue with you on this one. Tomorrow we're going to Club Ecstacy so meet me there around ten." Kagome swung back around at his directions.  
  
"Excuse me? And what if I don't come?" He answered her question with a short, but meaningful kiss. "You'll be there." His eyes told her he wasn't lying. She nodded like a bobble head and watched him walk off.   
  
@#@#@#@#@#@(Next day, after school, the band)  
  
Zinan, Diachi, Shinju, Miyaku, Emi, Xavior, Iyan, and Kagome racked there brains for a song for homecoming. "Damn this is annoying!" Iyan shouted. Miyaku sighed, agreeing with him.   
  
Diachi felt like a complete idiot now. "Well, you guys I think you're going to hate me now." Kagome smiled. "We could never hate you sweetie." "I got us a gig at the 'Shrine'." "Oh my god!!" Shinju jumped up, hugging her boyfriend like he had just proposed.  
  
Zinan smiled. "That's great! It's about damn time we got recognized!" "But...it's on the same night as homecoming." Everyone froze. If this scene were played in slow motion, it'd look like it were on pause. No one said anything, but all eyes wondered to Kagome.  
  
She didn't notice till Xavior nudged her, with an expectant look in his eyes. "WHAT?!!" "Well aren't you going to tell them we can't do it?" He said.  
  
"NO! Why do I have to?" Emi didn't know what to tell her best friend. "Look, maybe we can do both of em. It makes no damn sense to argue over our luck so lets just count our damn blessings and shut the hell up."  
  
The group looked at her sudden outburst in shock. After a moment of silence, Zinan spoke up. "Are you okay?" She glared at him before standing up. "I have to go. Kagome, if you do decide to go, I'm in." Kagome nodded, making a mental note to see what was wrong later.  
  
Shinju raised a brow to both of them, wondering why she wasn't included in these plans. All four girls had always told each other their problems. Now it seemed like no one told anyone shit.   
  
She wasn't the only one feeling it. Miyaku was past pissed that her best friend from third grade hadn't told her about her relationship with Inuyasha. She had to find out from rumors in school.  
  
Diachi glanced at his watch before getting up as well. "I have to go, but I'll write some shit down and yall can tell me what you think later. Bye." He left out with Xavior who never said shit about where he was going.  
  
Iyan looked at the girls, seeing that both Miyaku and Shinju were looking pissed at Kagome who was some what confused. Nodding to Zinan, they got up and left as well, not wanting to get hurt by them taking all there frustrations out in swings.  
  
Kagome sat in the garage with her two friends looking at her, expecting an answer. "I was gonna tell you guys..." Miyaku rolled her eyes. "WHEN?! AFTER YOU GOT MARRIED, and were on your way to the first child?!!"   
  
Shinju looked at her best friends, then at her guitar. "Not cool Kagome. We've been your friends from day one, and you didn't have the balls enough to tell us?! I had to find out in school, at my locker, which is by Yuri's!"  
  
Kagome stood up, officially pissed. They weren't her mother and she wasn't getting ready to bow down to them. "GET OFF MY DAMN TITIS FOR TWO SECONDS!!! I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE WE BROKE UP ON OUR FIRST DATE, THEN WE GOT BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!!"   
  
Miyaku glared daggers. "FUCK YOU! If it would have been the other way around, you would have been all up in my shit begging for info! It's a given!!" "And where are you and Emi going tonight?" Shinju added her two cents.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she answered their questions. "I'm sorry you guys. I know you two should have been the first to know, but I didn't want to share him yet. Emi and I are going to meet him at club Ecstacy tonight and I didn't know how to tell you two because I didn't think you two would approve."  
  
Shinju gave her best friend a hug. "Sorry chica. I'm just pissed because you've been ditching us lately and I was afraid you became a Kikyou." Kagome smiled. "Me? A Kikyou? NEVER." Miyaku soon joined the circle.   
  
"I'm just an all around bitch. Now that we're spilling beans. Can I come? I wanna talk to Hiten." Shinju couldn't believe her ears. "WHAT?" "Of course you can come. I don't what I would do without you two. Shinju, you coming?"  
  
"HELL YEAH!! Come on, it's six now, so we have time to go fix our hair, shop, and look at the Sears guy's ass."  
  
The three teens laughed, walking over to Miyaku's car.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@ (Club Ecstacy)  
  
Hiten sat comfortably with Inuyasha, Miroku, Nobunaga and their new friend Ramna who had accidently blew up the Chemistry lab by watching Ayame. Miroku stole a glance at Inuyasha who wasn't paying any other girl a second glance as they tried to grab his attention. His mind was consumed with knowing the time.  
  
"You know, it's only been 30 seconds from the last time you looked at that watch. I would give it another 30 before the time changes." Inuyasha glanced over at him, then back to his watch. Ramna smirked, picking up on the conversation. Hiten snorted. "Inuyasha stop looking at that damn watch! The club closes at three! It's ten, enjoy yourself."   
  
Inuyasha finally took his gaze off the watch. "Fuck off Hiten. I know very well when the club closes down, and I wouldn't talk about enjoying mysaelf. Half the women in here think you're a fudge packer because all you do is sit here and mean mug everyone."  
  
The guys laughed at Hiten's flared stare at Inuyasha. Ramna looked up and was the first to stop. Hiten's eyes followed his to see Kouga. "Well, if it isn't dog turd." Inuyasha looked up at him, hearing his old nick name, given to him by a REAL friend. Without a word, Inuyasha rose, challenging him to say more than that.  
  
MIroku saw his friends square each other up and stood as well. "Come on you guys. Lets not do this." "Out of my way Miroku." Inuyasha's words were dentien ice cold, but Miroku knew better than to let his two best friends tear up this club. There would be some major problems.   
  
Hiten rose as well, walking in between Inuyasha and Miroku figuring Miroku would need a little more support than what he had. "Inuyasha, Kouga. I invited you here tonight 'cause we need to get some shit straight. and when I mean straight I mean Algebra line segment straight. We have all been best friends since the L. And in middle school, we agreed no Pussy would come between us, no matter who she is."  
  
Nobunaga smirked at the memory, and listened to Hiten continue. Ramna had no clue of this oath between the guys, but he was definitely gettin ready to find out. Hiten looked at Miroku, who smiled at the poem. "Come on Miroku, I know you of all people remembered the poem." Miroku nodded, then looked to Kouga who smirked, remembering it as well.   
  
***flashback**  
  
Five boys sat on the park bench, watching the cheerleaders chant loouly for the game on Friday. Kouga frowned. "Why the fuck do they worrship those cocky mothafuckas when all they do is pop steriods?!" Inuyasha smirked. "Damn right. Those football players haven't won ONE damn game, and their out there on the field cheering for them. Hell, even the maskcot quit!!"   
  
Miroku laughed. " Yeah, Andrew said he was too ashamed to waddle for them anymore." Hiten frowned. "Those girls are stuck up, pathetic dumbasses who have nothing better to do than waste their breath." Nobunaga rolled his eyes. "Are you just saying that because you asked one out and they turned you down." "Whatever."   
  
Inuyasha looked out by the school, seeing a girl with long raven hair, wearing a frown. "The main bitch right there is Kikyou. All she does is complain!" Kouga looked over and nodded. "Yeah, her and all women are bitches."  
  
Nobunaga didn't like where this conversation was going. "Women aren't bitches."   
  
Kouga stood up on the picknick table, acting like a preacher. "BITCHES-by Kouga.   
  
'I would trade my life,   
  
and all it's riches,   
  
to rid the world,  
  
of all the bitches.  
  
To sit at home,   
  
just eatin and drinkin  
  
to say, "Yo, get out my face!"  
  
When she say" Baby whatchu thinkin?"  
  
To watch a game  
  
and not worry a bit  
  
to get me some ass   
  
and be on wit my shit  
  
To live a good lifen baby  
  
free from her friction  
  
Pregnancy, bewildered   
  
and in a mothfuckin concussion  
  
But hey,  
  
they got the booty  
  
now that's the hitch  
  
and us without them...  
  
Now ain't THAT A BITCH  
  
All the boys laughed at Kouga's poem. Making a pack to never get a girl like that.  
  
EOF****  
  
Inuyasha looked away, remembering the old funny Kouga. In a twisted kind of way, Hiten had a point. Kouga nad him were STILL best friends, even though he'd hate to admit it, and no broad was going to change that. But the thought of giving up Kagome yet again, was pissing him off.   
  
"Tell me one more time Kouga....Did you rape Kagome?" Kouga stared him straight in the eyes. "No, it was consensual. I swear to you man." Inuyasha sighed. Miroku and Hiten smiled. "Now shake on it guys, so we can put this shit behind us."   
  
Kouga and Inuyasha did their complicated handshake((girls will NEVER understand why guys do that. -.-*)) A small smile appeared on Inuyasha's face, but quickly vanished when he saw Kagome. 'Damn.'  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha shake hands with Kouga, and was that a smirk?! Shinju, Miyaku and Emi came up behind her, witnessing the same thing. Just what the hell is going on here?!  
  
((A/n: I know you've seen this chapter before but I had to make a change at the end of the chapter to get where I wanted to go. NOW I can write chapter ten and everyone will praise me. Again guys I'm sorry I'm taking so damn long. Everything I said before will happen, so don't freak. Kagome is going to start breaking down, there is going to be the winter formal thing, the babie's birth is coming, and Shina and Shippou will make an appearence. Love you guys! Lazydoll~)) 


	10. Relapse

A/n: Sorry everyone!! I've been avoiding writing this chapter for some time but now that I've done it I must say....THANK GOD!!!! Hehehe!! I'm so happy. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I love my reviewers!!! I'm still working on 'The Grim Reaper's She Devil.' So bare with me. My horrible writer's block is over, and I'm back in action.   
  
I don't usually plan three chapters ahead. I just type, and whatever happens, I end up just as shocked as everyone else. I know it's a bad system of writing, but I'm an artist, and I have a creative way of thinking. Ask some of my friends.   
  
Grammar: feh. It's good enough for all of yall. I mean I ain't turning this in for a grade of anything right???   
  
REREAD THE ENDING TO CHAPTER NINE OF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!! I MADE A CHANGE, SO IF THIS CHAPTER STARTS OFF A LITTLE WEIRD, YOU'LL KNOW WHY!!  
  
Story of the week(s): Simply Irresistible–by: Angel Wings-131  
  
–my thoughts: I love her. Read the story, and you'll see why I like it so much! She's a talented writer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I know own Inuyasha. Who does?   
  
Okay on with chapter ten- Relapse  
  
Miyaku glanced over at Kagome's pale face. " Just say the words. I can get the keys and we're out." she whispered. Shinju squeezed Kagome's hand. "Come on chica'. Let's go." Kagome snatched her hand away.  
  
"No." She silently walked over to Inuyasha, not giving Kouga a glance. "What's going on?" Inuyasha pretended not to notice her at first, then smirked. "Nothin'." Kouga sat next Inuyasha, smiling at Kagome's attire.   
  
Kagome felt his eyes on her and got goose bumps. Even his stare was repulsing. 'Damn you Kouga.' Looking down at her white, one strap silk dress, she felt herself tugging at it, feeling most uncomfortable.   
  
Inuyasha frowned a little, seeing Kagome fidget from being so uncomfortable. In a short time he had came to the conclusion that he could very well be completely nice to her now, and still be cool with Kouga.   
  
Kouga smirked at Kagome's being uncomfortable. 'Yeah, go write a song about that, bitch.' Picking up his drink, he took a sip before talking to her. "Would you like something to drink?" Kagome glared at him, then turned her gaze back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes I would." Inuyasha gave her body a quick sweep and pointed his his in the direction of the bar. "The drinks are that way." Shinju scowled. "Well aren't you going to get her one?!"   
  
Inuyasha smirked. If he didn't he surely felt like he was going to cry-and boys just don't cry. Kouga frowned at the new intruder. "What for?! She's got legs."   
  
Miyaku just shook her head. "Unbelievable." She muttered insults to herself, catching the attention of one male in particularly. Hiten watched her go from appalled to angry in two seconds.   
  
Inuyasha smirked at, but his comment was directed toward Shinju. "Why? She ain't no mothafuckin dime. If she's thirsty, then she can take those nicely shaved pair of legs over to the bar and pay for the shit herself."  
  
Kagome just stood there. They were talking about her as if she had gone to the bathroom. The change in Inuyasha had happened so fast it made her head spin. 'I guess this is what he invited me for. To make me feel like shit in front of Kouga, and to prove he's nothing more than a dick.'  
  
Ramna also noticed the change in Inuyasha. Wasn't this the woman he was waiting for?! The one he kept having conversations with his watch for? And from the looks of things, She was a perfect ten. Even though Inuyasha was putting up a major front, he didn't seem all into it. You had to closely watching the hanyou to notice the hurt in his eyes, minus the arrogance and evil.  
  
Standing up, he decided to keep things flowing smoothly for a change. "I'm Ramna. I'd be honored if you'd let me buy you a drink." Kagome's sad face looked at the new one. Weakly smiling, she nodded, heading down the back stairs with him.   
  
!@!@!@!@!  
  
Sesshomaru lounged on the couch with his already heavy wife on top of him. Both watching 'Saving private Ryan'. Kagura smiled as she saw her husband's hand rub her belly mindlessly.  
  
'He's going to be a daddy in a couple of months! Wonder what he's going to do when I go back to Japan for a week....Poor guy.' Her thoughts stop at Sesshomaru's cell phone. She rolled her eyes. 'That damn cell phone.'  
  
Sesshomaru answered his phone mindlessly. "Mamoru speaking." His face became more serious and after a while he could see his wife's face, not looking to pleased either.   
  
Kagura was furious by time he hung up the phone. " And who was that." "You remember my friend named Jakon?" She snorted. "Yeah. He's a real up tight ass. He needs to get laid."  
  
"Anyway, he got us a partner intern to see the greatest Global design Artist in the country." "And where is this 'oh so great' meeting." " It's in Tokyo." "For how long?" "Three weeks." His face paled as he saw Kagura stand.   
  
Kagura snapped. "What meeting takes three weeks?! You have to be out of your got damn mind to think I'll fly over there in my state and if you even THINK about missing this child's birth, I'll make sure you never see it at all!!"   
  
Sesshomaru sighed as his wife stormed up stairs. Kagura's mood swings were getting more annoying by the second but he would have to give her a few minutes. "More like a few days. DAMN JAKON!" Knowing the couch was going to be his place tonight, he decided to go out a get a drink.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Shippou let out a gust of air, slightly annoyed that Shina hadn't picked out what candy she wanted. (I do that!! Take forever choosing something to eat at the movies!!) When she finally picked out a snack, more like seven, she took ten times longer picking a drink. There were only six choices.  
  
Shina was laughing on the inside, realizing she was taking forever. "A diet coke." Shippou looked at her as if she'd lost it. "What? I have to keep my figure." He just sighed with a smile on his face.   
  
They walked into the theater, and took a seat near the back. Shippou glanced around to see a group of boys come on Shina's side of the aisle. A Lanky boy with baggy clothes and what looked like brass knuckles on his hand stood before her, waiting on her to acknowledge him.  
  
" What? So can't speak now?" Shina stiffened, but maintained her cool, keeping her eyes on the screen. "What for? If I wanted to talk to shit, I could have went to the bathroom."   
  
The boy smiled, with no humor behind it. "So who's the knew guy? Some punk who don't know who's girl he's holdin'." Shina rolled her eyes, glaring at him.   
  
"Is there something you want Taro?" Taro's smiled disappeared like a magic trick. "Hell yeah. Tell your little friend here to fuck off somewhere. We need to talk-" Shina raised a her hand, making a tight alligator mouth shut. "Save your carbon monoxide Taro, cuz I ain't trying to hear you. Go find someone who likes the sound of your voice as much as you do."  
  
Shippou watched his girl handle herself. He wasn't getting into a verbal fight. Wasn't his style. He frowned a little when Shina pressed her body closer to him, as if waiting for Taro to strike at her.  
  
Taro sneered at how his girl cuddled up to some red head pretty boy. 'She's mine, and it's about time she realized that.' Towering over her from the side, he indirectly forced her to stand.   
  
Tired of Taro's bullshit, Shina got to her feet. Shippou stood too, gently taking her hand. "Shina, don't step up to me, cuz if you do, I'll-." "You'll do what?!" She yelled back.   
  
Taro stepped up to her again, His face an inch from hers. Shippou got between the two of them. "Not a damn thing if I have anything to say about it."   
  
Taro smirked. "Fuck you, pretty boy." "Yes I am. Too bad you aren't. But I shouldn't make fun, I bet you get those looks for yo' mama's side of the family."   
  
Taro pushed him. "FUCK THEN!! WHATCHU GONNA DO?!!" Shippou stepped back, turning around to walk away. Taro laughed as he watched pretty boy walk toward the exit where Shina was.   
  
Then out of no where, he felt a powerful blow of pain go through his lower jaw. Taro landed on the floor with a thud, only to get stomped on by Shippou several times, before breaking his face in with his fists.   
  
Shina watched in amazement as Shippou beat the shit out of her ex. At first she thought he was a punk for walking off, but after she saw that super spin, Taro was on his back in a matter of seconds.   
  
After a good two minutes, Shina reluctantly had to pry Shippou off Taro, where they had to hurry and leave before the security came. She'd never been so happy in her life.   
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Emi sighed. This little event hadn't turned out like she had expected it too. The guys here were assholes, and on top of that, she couldn't be with HER boyfriend. The one her friends didn't know of.   
  
'Just what the hell does Kagome see in Inuyasha?!! He's a real jackass fro what I witnessed.....but I'm sure Kagome was just as shocked as I was. At least that's what it looked like.'   
  
Feeling sorry for her friend, she went to join her at the bar where she was talking to Ramna. "Hey gurl. You okay?" Kagome looked at her with blurred vision. Her mascara was running, and she looked paler than a ghost.  
  
"No." She whispered. She had succeeded yet again with screwing herself up. Falling for a guy who took his image more seriously then her. 'What did I ever see in him?! Why did I think he's leave Kouga's dumb ass for me?'   
  
Funny thing, her heart never hurt this much with Kouga. Infact it didn't hurt at all. Her soul was being fucked with, and she didn't like it. Inuyasha would get what was coming to him, come hell or high water.  
  
Thanking Ramna for the drink, she got up from the bar, Emi falling in step behind her. "Where's Miyaku and Shinju?" Miyaku's talking to some guy, and Shinju's dancing."   
  
Kagome sniffed. "Well tell them to have a good time, cuz I'm going home." "I'll drive you. This place makes me want to throw up." Emi smiled at her, Kagome returning it. Without speaking, they both headed toward the door.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome head for the door with Emi. Regretting every word that was said, he cursed the gods for putting this hell on his life. Knowing it'd take a miracle to get her back, he inhaled deeply, knowing the shit he was about to dig up for himself.  
  
Looking back at the club's entrance, he finally exhaled. 'Damn....'  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!EOC  
  
A/n: Okay you all, that was chapter ten. Hoped you liked it. The next chapter will have Sango in it, Kagome's mental battles, and a new song she wrote for the band. Naraku will also be making an appearance, as to my favorite bitch Kikyou. Chow my friends!! Don't forget to review!! Please REVIEW!!! It's 12:39a.m. and I'm tired as fuck. Lazydoll~ 


	11. Secrets

A/n: Hi everyone!! I'm back!! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this one too. One of my reviewers wanted to put one of my stories on her website! Thanks!! And again-I'm glad everyone's being patient with me and my updating.   
  
Grammar: IS it that bad?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. You know I'm getting really tired of typing the same shit over and over. It's only so many ways you can say it.   
  
TokyoXprss ( think you meant Xpress, I'm not sure) I just saw the movie "Passion of Christ" so I'm not going to get mad and curse you out like I usually do with rude reviewers. Consider yourself lucky ^_^!! But I do appreciate the offer of taking one of your ideas. I'd rather stick to my own if you don't mind, and you'll just have to wait on the ending like everyone else! One thing does concern me. You say your some type of expert on writing yet you have none online because of some crap about you putting it in a book....I don't know I stopped reading it. My point is, there's no need to lie darlin. Lies do not become us. If you don't like my writings that's fine. I hope you enjoy someone else's. May I suggest one? Read, "Pirate Pash" by Sorena. I love her fiction. Anything else? Oh yeah, don't write negative things and expect me e-mail you. Please. If you want to be humiliated, that's fine but I don't do it in private. Like I said before, you're lucky!!! Have a good day now !_!  
  
  
  
! Albright then. Now that I've taken care of that reviewer, this is to my others: Do you agree with TokyoXprss ((By the, you go to the mall, BEST place to get Chinese food))? Do you think I'm not doing my job((I would HIGHLY consider this as VOLUNTEER)), or well at least? I find this very important. Because if you do share the same opinion, I'll save all of this the trouble and never type another story again. RSVP if you want chapter 12!!! (I know I said I would never bribe you, but this is crucial!)   
  
Thanks to all that reviewed, and I'm glad most of you are still reading. To all that have put me on their favorites, and waiting list, LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS!!! Really cheers a chick UP!!!!! ^.~  
  
Chapter Eleven__Secrets, and regrets.  
  
Two weeks later....  
  
Everything was back to normal. The populars' downsizing the commoners, Kouga with an unhappy Ayame under his shoulders, Kikyou with her smug ways acting like she was all high and mighty, clinging on to Inuyasha like he was her favorite teddy bear, and Inuyasha avoiding his problems completely, holding his emotions behind a mask of self control.   
  
Kagome sighed. Diachi had gotten them the audition at the Shrine, and none of them had been able to get together and write music. Emi was in her own world, shuttering everyone out, Zinan was almost never around, Miyaku was being all secretive, having somewhere to go every damn second of the day, and the lovely couple, Shiju and Diachi, have been so wrapped up in their world of love, to even notice anything else. Xavior had went to Memphis for some type of interview, but promised to be back before their performance. So that left her all by herself, yet again.   
  
She hadn't went to Diachi's party either. Mainly because it was the Saturday after she had been humiliated at the club Friday, and refused to show her face again.   
  
If there was one good thing that ever came out of school it was a free period. It gave Kagome time to think. 'Think about how I ever let myself fall for Inuyasha.' Hearing the sound of a guitar, she made her way to the gym.   
  
Sitting on the bottom row of the bleachers, was Iyan with guitar in hand. Kagome smirked at the extremely cute guy she had grew up with. She could honestly say Iyan was a free spirit by heart.   
  
He had two earrings in his left ear, and one on his right. Wearing a hoodie, and black jeans, he sat quite comfortable, his timberlands were tucked under him as he played a few strings, pausing to think about each set of chords.   
  
Kagome took a seat next to him, running her hands through his soft head of curls. 'I forgot how comfortable it is just to be with him.' Iyan jumped, slightly surprised that someone was next to him. He smiled at Kagome, then continued playing on his guitar.  
  
"So, haven't seen you in a while....How have you been?" She asked. He shrugged. "Not good, but noone ever said life was easy. My father is complaining on how I'm wasting my life on music. Talkin some bullshit about going into the family business.... How about you? I heard about that asshole Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome felt something swell up in her throat. "Yeah....well..." They were silent for a while, before Kagome noticed his guitar, needing a desperate scapegoat from crying.   
  
"I never knew you played guitar." It was then Kagome realized that she didn't know a lot about Iyan. Everyone just sorta took him for granted. Kagome felt real guilty just then. She had been putting her own selfish wants before her friends.   
  
'I swear to god I need a fuckin reality check.' "Yeah. I've written a few songs I guess." "So, what have you got so far?" Iyan flushed with uneasiness. "I can't really play that well...just a few thoughts here and there."   
  
Kagome nodded. He had every right to keep his personal thoughts to himself, but this was her friend, and she had a lot of making up to do.  
  
"How long have we been friends Iyan?" "Since I stole your jell-O desert in fifth grade." She rolled her eyes toward the sky at his answer. "Right. I promise, what goes on here is just between me and you."   
  
Iyan thought for second. "Shake on it?" Kagome nodded. "Deal." The two did their little handshake, with a move off of the little rascals. ((The little under the chin wave!!! IT's so cute)) Iyan positioned his fingers on the guitar, steadying himself. Kagome noticed he wore a silver band on his right thumb, and a spiked one on his left middle finger.  
  
Iyan played some notes on the guitar, Kagome liking it already. She closed her eyes, listeing to the melody. Then she heard singing. Iyan's singing.   
  
I don't want to be   
  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately   
  
All I have to do   
  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind   
  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms   
  
Wondering what I've got to do   
  
Or who I'm supposed to be   
  
I don't want to be anything other than me   
  
Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor. "Iyan!!" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Iyan frowned. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Shit I know it sucks."   
  
Running his hands through his hair, he let out a breath of frustration. Kagome jumped from the bleachers, hugging the life out of him. "Man that was great!! I never knew you were so talented!!!"   
  
He shrugged. "If you say so. After listening to you so long, it's kind of hard not to pick up on something." Kagome smiled. "What do you say, you do the opening act for us at the 'Shine'?"   
  
Iyan paled. "N-no. I can't! I'm the background person." "I know, and it's about time we gave you a chance to be in the spot light." "B-but the songs not even finished!" "So?! We'll help you with it! That's what a band's about."  
  
With a sigh, Iyan finally gave in. There was no getting past get. IF Kagome said he was playing, then he was playing. "Alright." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. He couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter.   
  
When Kagome realized what he was at, she rolled her eyes, but kept the kool-aid smile. Looking at her watching, she frowned. She only had ten more minutes of freedom, and she had to go to her locker on the other side of the school, and get her history book from Sango. She regretted going to that class. It was the one she shared with Kikyou and Inuyasha.   
  
"Alright, I gotta go, call me later okay?" Iyan smirked. "Okay. Seeya." Kagome picked up her bag and walked down the hall, opposite of how she came in, and out of the gym-only to bump into.... 'Great....'   
  
!@!@!@@!  
  
  
  
Sango sat on Miroku's lap in the library, reading a magazine, while he listened to his CD player. He hardly saw her all last week, because she was doing some 'family' events. She claimed it was her mother's idea, seeing as how they weren't that close.   
  
"So are you and your family busy tonight?" Sango stiffened at his question. They had been awfully close in the past month. VERY close. "Umm...I think my mother wants to go out to the new Cajan restaurant downtown. Why?"   
  
Miroku sighed. "Nothing. Just wondering." How much bonding could a mother and daughter do?!! He wanted to actually have a chance to go out with his girlfriend. If he wanted to just see her in school, he would suggested that they just be friends.  
  
Sango heard the disappointment in his voice and felt something tug at her. She knew she had been unfair to Miroku, he was trying his best not to get upset.   
  
'I'm sorry Miroku...I'm just not ready.' Sango glanced down at the table, watching his hands drum on the table. Was Miroku starting to loose interest in her?   
  
'I don't see why not. I'm never with him, and these little tramps at this school can just....' Not thinking about it anymore, she took his hand in hers.  
  
"I'll....I'll try to get out of it this weekend." Miroku smiled, kissing her hand. "That's all I wanted to hear." Sango let out a shaky breath and managed to give a weak smile.  
  
!@!@!@!@!  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, wishing like hell that she'd gone back the way she came. He didn't smile, or frown, and it was scaring her even more so.   
  
Feeling her book bag slip, she pushed it back on her shoulder and shoved her way past him. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. Kagome flinched just the slightest bit when her body echoed against the lockers.   
  
"Fuck off Inuyasha." He couldn't respond. For some reason the words wouldn't form a sentence. An apology. He slowly released her arm, staring at her the entire time.  
  
Kagome watched in sheer amazement as his eyes changed from anger to grief. Like he'd just lost a loved one. Their stare was broken when he looked down to the floor, his bangs coving his eyes, making a shadow over his face.   
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes to the floor, not having the courage to look her in the eyes any longer. He saw everything and nothing at the same time. Hatred, pain, disgust, betrayal...all results from him.   
  
Hearing footsteps, his head snapped back to see Kagome's figure retreating. Now he had to find a way to get her back. "Yeah, like that'll happen."   
  
A great source of anger rose in him, and he took it out on the lockers, till there was a dent in it the size of a watermelon, and his fists were blue and black.   
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Kikyou stood at the airport, wearing her designer shades. A man with long hair, death blue eyes, and all black stared back at her. "Naraku, it's been a while." The handsome man nodded, in agreement. "Too long niece."   
  
The bell carrier took his bags to her car. Neither of them speaking another word.  
  
EOC!!!!!!!~~~  
  
((A/n: Okay you guys, the eleventh chapter. That song was "I don't Wanna" by Gavin DeGraw [it's the theme song to *One Tree Hill*]–I'm sorry, but I fell in love with that song, and Chad Michael Murry is just... (sigh) I had to put it into my fic, because it was the perfect personality for Iyan. ^.^!! If you wanna here it, go to this site; THey won't let me show the site, so go to my profile!! you'll find it at the homepage thing!! I love it!  
  
As the story progresses, you'll see Kagome become even more depressed, and it'll make you cry, because Inuyasha is going to break too, not to mention talking to someone he never thought he would. We're going to go along on Miroku's date with Sango, and find out what's wrong with Emi. THEN we're gonna find out more with the baby, uncle Naraku, and the dance. Does that sound good?! Thanks you guys for everything!! Don't forget to review!!! Ja ne! Lazydoll~)) 


	12. N2WA

dear reviewers  
  
this means nothing. I'll be taking it off soon, it's just that something is wrong with my computer!!! I can't see what you guys are writing!! wow this is shitty. Well, a bientot! 


	13. je regrette

Incase none of you have bothered to check my profile, DO!! There's a major favor I have asked there and I really would appreciate it if you granted me that one request. If you need another e-mail address, I have another. fishisnotameat@yahoo. Again you guys, merci!!! I'm glad I got 199 reviews!! I have to count one off because I reviewed my own stroy and that doesn't really count.   
  
ONCE AGAIN, READ MY PROFILE---well, until I can get my computer fixed, I guess I'll talk to you guys in a while.....((the word WHILE is never good with me!!! SALUT!!!)) 


	14. Trials

A/n: Seeing how today, March 10th is my birthday, I've decided to give you a gift of another chapter. This chapter is going to be kind of sad in my opinion. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I love you guys!! Now that my panic attack is over, I can carry on!! To everyone who sent me e-mails, you're wonderful!!!  
  
For those of you who are worried about the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha. Everything works it's self out, weather it's good or not I won't say. They might be together, they might not. Nothing last forever and love is no exception. But stick around and enjoy the ride! There's still going to be a lemon b/c you voted for it. If you change your mind about the lemon, LET ME KNOW!!! SAVES A HELL OF A LOT OF TIME!!  
  
Grammar: It's alright I guess.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. This includes, the manga series, the T.V. show, the posters, the quotes...just my idea for this story.   
  
Chapter twelve___Trials  
  
Kagome took a seat in history, not daring herself to look around. 'This day is going to be fucked up I can feel it.' As if on que, Kikyou came through the door, Kagome getting her attention first. The wench kept a cool smile on as she came and stood in front of Kagome.  
  
"You're in my seat." Kagome glared at her, but moved. After seeing Inuyasha, she wasn't in the mood for Kikyou's bullshit. She wasn't in the mood for a lot of things lately...besides crying.   
  
Despite what her friends said, Kagome truly did look like hell. Her eyes were puffy, and her hair was in a messy bun, and she wore regular white T-shirts with the same color pants everyday-turtle green.  
  
Opening her notebook, she began taking notes, when her mind wondered off. Anyone could guess as to where. 'This is rediculous! I shouldn't be....I can't even say it! I've only been dating him for...how long was it? A week? Two weeks?'   
  
Kagome couldn't think of the days that she had spent talking to him, being with him. It all seemed like a dream, a dream that turned into a nightmare in an instant. Her mother always told her that logic doesn't have a monopoly on the heart, and she was beginning to believe her.   
  
Lightly tapping her pen, she began to write lyrics. All of her songs had been depressing lately. She turned the pages, looking at the songs she wrote.  
  
Officially Missing You  
  
All I do is lay around  
  
Two ears full tears  
  
From looking at your face on the wall  
  
Just a week ago you were my baby  
  
Now I don't even know you at all  
  
I don't know you at all  
  
Well I wish that you would call me right now  
  
So that I could get through to you somehow  
  
But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say  
  
That I'm officially missing you  
  
Untitled  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurtin while im with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
OohhhhhI trusted you, I trusted you  
  
So sad, so sad  
  
what love will make you do  
  
all the things that we accept  
  
be the things that we regret  
  
I wish I wasn't  
  
When you touch me my heart melts  
  
and everything you did wrong I forgive  
  
so you play me and take advantage  
  
of the love that I feel for you  
  
Why you wanna hurt me so bad  
  
I believed in you that's why I'm so mad  
  
now I'm drowning in disappointment, and its hard for me to even look at you  
  
I wish I wasn't in love with you  
  
so you couldn't hurt me  
  
It just ain't fair the way you treat me  
  
No you don't deserve me  
  
Wasted my time thinking about you and you ain't never gone change  
  
I wish I wasn't in love with you  
  
so I wouldn't feel this way  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed, and started writing down lyrics. 'This will just be part of the collection.'  
  
  
  
get it togetherYou don't know the pain that I feel,  
  
You've taken my love for granted,  
  
And you just wanna see it your way.  
  
It's about that time,  
  
I'm gonna tell ya what's on my mind.  
  
I'm fed up with you not being here with me,  
  
When you know love is all I need,  
  
I don't want to stay...  
  
Writing down the last few words, Kagome stopped. She couldn't go on, feeling tear emerge in her eyes. Kouga was always going to have this power over her. No matter who she was with or what she was doing.   
  
'One mistake....one mistake ruined my life. It's not fair!! What kind of psycho- world is God creating?!!! Why must the good suffer along with the bad!!!!'  
  
Without thinking, Kagome gathered her stuff and walked out of class, knowing she'd break down into a million pieces in front of everyone if she didn't.   
  
Needing some fresh air, she walked to her favorite part of the school. The place that was used at a zen garden for the science club. A place the popular crowd didn't know about.   
  
Sitting on the bench. Kagome hid her face in her hands, taking deep breaths, trying to control her sobs. 'You're supposed to learn from your mistakes, not make the same ones!!'  
  
"Kagome?" She looked up to see a concerned Sango. She didn't try to hide her pain, but cried even harder, covering up her face. Sango took a seat, wrapping her arms around Kagome, just letting her get it all out of her system.  
  
When Kagome finally calmed down, She lifted her head and smiled at Sango. "Thanks." Her voice was horse and Sango could tell she hadn't got much sleep lately. Kagome looked a mess.   
  
"So what are you doing out here?" Sango shrugged. "I just needed a place to think. Miroku and I.....we're getting close." Kagome smiled. "That's great. I'm really happy for you." Sango frowned. "I'm.....not ready." She whispered.   
  
"Ready for what?" Kagome asked. "I'm not READY." Sango intensified the "ready" part. Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth. Miroku and Sango were damn near inseparable up until lately. She never thought Sango giving herself to Miroku as anything unnatural. Hell, she thought they already were.  
  
"Well, have you talked to Miroku about it?" "No. I know he would wait on me, but I don't want him to sleep around with other females while he's waiting." "If Miroku loves you, then he'll understand." "But how will I know he's the "ONE" for me?" Sango stressed.  
  
Kagome smirked at her own misfortunes, having to learn Sango's question the hard way. "Listen Sango. I know you're scared to commit this big part of your woman hood to someone else outside of your body. But just remember. You give it up, or someone will do it for you."  
  
Sango knew Kagome was thinking about her own life at that point. "Not every girl gets raped Kagome." Kagome shot her a glare. "Not every girl is as lucky as you! Has a boyfriend as caring as Miroku! You're lucky to even have that part of yourself to give away!! Be happy!! Quit being afraid of something that's beautiful and take advantage of it!!"   
  
Sango lowered her head to the grass. Kagome stormed off, needing to cool her mind. Sango had come to her with a genuine concern, something very personal, and she had gotten her own problems into it.   
  
Wanting to apologize, Kagome turned around and headed back toward the bench. Shina came out of no where. "Hi Kagome." Kagome jumped before looking down at the intruder. "Oh, hi Shina. How are things going with you and Shippou?" Shina smiled.   
  
You could tell Shina was easily falling for Shippou, and part of Kagome told her that it was wonderful, the other.... "Things are wonderful!! He's the greatest guy ever!!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Shina, I know you're falling pretty hard for him, and who could blame you. Shippou is great. But.....do me a favor and don't fall so hard that you can't stand up again."  
  
Shina frowned, clearly confused, but nodded just the same. "Okay...so when are we going to have lessons? This weekend?" Kagome cringed a little. "Yeah...about that....I-I can't teach you anymore. I'm sorry.." Kagome rushed off before the girl could respond, forgetting all about Sango.   
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
Inuyasha walked through the halls, half aware. He had skipped History to give himself some time to think...A lot of good that did. Kagome stayed on his mind every second. The look on her face in the gym.....he never thought he was capable of putting that look on her. She was repulsed by him and he could smell it a mile off.  
  
He had to talk to her. He needed to talk to her before he killed himself. 'Why did I ever let her go?!! For him!?!! I can honestly say I wasn't all there when I shook hands with him.'  
  
Inuyasha came out of his own world when he bumped into someone. "Watch where the hell you're goin!" He wasn't in the mood to be semi nice today. Like he ever was.  
  
"I don't have to watch shit!" Inuyasha looked at him, his eyes flashing red for a second. It was one of Kagome's friends. 'Zinan I think.' "You seen Kagome." Zinan looked at him like he'd lost his damn mind.  
  
"Like I'd tell you! Why don't you just leave her the fuck alone! You and your boy Kouga have already done her enough pain to last a lifetime. With guys like you, no wonder half the women population are dykes." Inuyasha rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He was very aware of how fucked up the situation was.  
  
"I don't want your shit, just the answer." Zinan smirked. "Oh you got more balls than I thought. Listen mut, I ain't like half the douche bags in this school. I could care less who you fucked, or who you want. I ain't finna kiss ass just to get a spotlight in the popular crowd. There's your goddamn answer."   
  
"She's not as innocent as you may think!! That bitch gave it up!! Okay?!! fuck!! Kouga isn't the only one with the damn problem!! She can't keep her damn legs closed!!" The rest of the comment halted. It wasn't suppose to come out like that. That was his stupid mind, believing Kouga's words.  
  
Zinan swallowed the urge to take this fool on right then and there. "I don't know what she sees in your ass. If you believe your boy so much, go ask him why his father forced Kagome to have an abortion? You wanted some evidence of that night. There's some. Oh, and ask your boy Hiten where was he that night." He harshly whispered. Glaring at him, Zinan walked away, pain tugging at his heart for his friend. A friend that didn't deserve half the shit that was happening right now.  
  
!@!@!@  
  
Emi smiled at Zinan when she saw him in lunch. By the look on his face, he wasn't in the mood to talk. "What happened?" "That asshole Inuyasha came up to me today." "Oh." Emi didn't say more.   
  
She knew very well what the topic of their conversation was. She started to play with her fingers, causing a distraction from Zinan. "What's wrong with you? You've been awfully quiet lately." Emi wanted to cry.   
  
"Emi?" Zinan came around the table and sat on her side. Wrapping his arms around her, she laid her head on his shoulder, sniffing. "There's something I haven't told the band....or you." "What?" "I......I might have c-cancer."   
  
Zinan stared down at her, seeing her in a whole new perspective. She looked even more beautiful. "So, when do you plan on telling the rest of the guys?" Emi was silent for a while. "I was hoping....you could tell them....After my funeral."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Kagura counted to ten and swallowed hard. Letting out one smooth breath, she tried to come to terms at what the doctor is saying. Dr. Myouga continued to check her symptoms.  
  
"Mrs. Mamoru, how long has your husband been out of town?" "For about three days now." "Well I suggest you two have a talk. For your marriage and the health of this child."  
  
Kagura paled. "What's wrong with the baby?" Myouga frowned. "You're under a lot of stress, which means the baby is stressed. I can only assume you know what that means."   
  
She nodded, knowing full well the effects of stressed mothers. Putting down the clipboard, Myouga checked her heart rate. "Is there any problems at home?" Kagura averted her gaze to the floor. "Of course not."   
  
Putting down his stethoscope, he stared at her for a moment, sniffing out the traces of a very fat lie. "Kagura, I've been the family doctor for a long time, but am first and foremost your friend. My job is to help you not hurt you. Whatever words are exchanged here, stay here."  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes, but having too much pride, a trait she picked up from her dear husband, she quickly wiped them away. "I guess I'm just scared that's all. When Sesshomaru said he wanted a child, all I wanted to do was make him happy. Putting my whole career as a lawyer on hold."  
  
"Have you told him about it?" Kagura shook her head. "I couldn't do that. At times, I couldn't be more happier to have this child, but other times I feel like what I'm doing is so insignificant to him....I-I'm scared h-he might not even b-be there to see the face of his first child."   
  
Myouga sighed. "That's quite a handful. Well, the birth isn't for another couple of months, I'm sure-." "Two months doctor.." Kagura muttered. "Excuse me?" She turned to the window. "I said two months. My baby will be here in October....I should go."   
  
Myouga nodded, giving her a warm hug. "Don't worry. If there's any woman that can take Sesshomaru down, it's you. Hell, you got him all the way to the alter." Kagura laughed, wrapping her arms around the old man. "Thanks."  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! Guessing Games.  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango sat on the soft sand, snuggled up to each other, watching a fabulous Miami sunset spread brilliant colors of orange, purple and pink across the ocean. From a stranger's eyes, the couple looked quite content with each other, but that was only half true.   
  
Sango's mind wheeled. She hadn't seen her boyfriend for a good week, no doubt her own fault, and she felt like shit. Especially when she saw Miroku checking out the ice cream clerk's ass.   
  
'Oh what have I done...' Miroku glanced down at her, then back at the ocean. "What's wrong." Sango looked up at him to see his gaze not on her. She fidgeted. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Sango, I've been peeking up your skirt since third grade. I know when something's wrong with my girl." Sango crossed her arms. "I did leave you know. I've changed over the last two years."  
  
Miroku smirked. "Not so much that I can't tell. Two years out of the entire ten isn't going to change that, now answer the question." Sango gave a shaky sigh. "There's nothing to tell."   
  
Rolling his eyes, he took her hand, and intertwined her smooth fingers with his own. "So I guess we're playing the guessing game." Sango laughed.   
  
"Let's see. Is it about a friend?" Sango shrugged. "I guess." "Are you and that friend close?" "Yes. Definitely." Miroku thought some more. "Is it about Kagome?" Sango saddened even more. That was another problem that needed fixing.   
  
"She's.....she's one of the things that concern me, but that's not why you're guessing." Miroku nodded. Inuyasha hadn't been all there in the past week or so either. 'I'll have to talk to him later...' Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, he continued to guess what was on his girlfriend's troubled mind.  
  
"Is it about a guy?" Sango blushed. Miroku wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. Who the hell was she sneaking around with, and how far had they gone?!  
  
Letting go of her hand, he continued to ask the questions. "Does he go to our school?" She nodded, a little disappointed that he let go of her hand. Miroku stared out to the ocean, making no attempt to look at her.   
  
"Are you two close?" "Yes. Very close." "Well then who the fuck is he?!" Sango jumped of the harshness in his voice. 'Does he think.....oh no, Miroku you idiot.' "Miroku, I'm not dating another guy."   
  
Miroku glanced at her as the conclusion popped into his head. 'Oh, it's about me.' "So, what's wrong with you and this special guy." Sango stared at her manicured feet, wiggling them in the sand.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just scared we'll get too close?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Too close?" "Yes. I don't want this guy to get bored with me." "Bored with you. Sango, you're not making sense."   
  
"I'm not ready to have sex yet okay?!" It wasn't suppose to come out that way. Sango sighed, feeling like grade-A cow manure. Miroku was shocked to say the least. Was this the problem?   
  
He smirked, having to admit that they were getting closer and closer to his bed room by the day. What pissed him off was the simple fact that she felt she had to keep a thing like this from him.   
  
'She should know I love her. As much as I feel up on the perfectly sculpted ass, it should be a damn given..' Then it hit him. Was she trying to say she didn't WANT to sleep with him? "So, I'm not qualified or something?"   
  
Closing her eyes, she fell back into the sand. "No, that's not what I'm saying. When and if I'm ready, I'll be more than happy to be your Victoria."   
  
Miroku laid down, rolling on top of her. "I can wait. I've been doing it for eight years now." "But I don't want you to sleep around while waiting on me." Shaking his head, his hands went down to her hips. " I don't want any other girls. You're my girl. I shouldn't even have to say it. I stole your first kiss when you were getting ready to waste it on Hiten, and my first wet dream....well, that actually went to Kagome."  
  
Sango raised her eyebrows surprised. "Really? Why her and not me?" "Well remember that halloween she was a broadway show girl?....*Sigh* She sure had the hips for that suit."   
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "What ever." "Don't worry, yours are just as wonderful. There's only one difference." "What?" Miroku grinned. "Kagome's not ticklish." Sango screamed as his fingers moved around her stomach.   
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~   
  
Kikyou continued to silently stare at her uncle across the table from him. All of her relatives were a pain in her ass, but none as much as he. Naraku was the pure essence of evil. But the way he carried him self with such class and dignity, putting everyone else at the bottom of his shoe. She envied him.  
  
"So what do I owe the pleasure of this trip uncle." Naraku placed his glass of wine on the table, giving her a dark smile. "Just the pleasure of seeing my favorite niece."  
  
Kikyou smirked. He knew damn well the power he held over her. 'And yet he acts as if it's the least of his worries. Don't worry dear uncle. Once I destroy you, there will be nothing more for you to smile about.'  
  
"Bullshit Naraku." His cut Kikyou an icy glare as for a warning. "Watch your mouth." Kikyou didn't back down, but obeyed his command none the less. "Answer the question." "Well, your birthday is coming up-." "You missed my birthday. It was July 30th. Again, what are you doing here."  
  
Naraku gave a genuine smile this time. 'Looks like someone already beat me to it.' "What's the matter dear Kikyou? You're as pissed as a cat in heat. Inuyasha still not picking up the stench of your horniness?"  
  
"Fuck you!" He laughed. "Okay darling, I have a way to make it up to you. Are you familiar with the name Higurashi?" Kikyou nodded. "Their little bitch has been trampling over my territory. It's about time I took her down a peg or two."   
  
Naraku shook his head no. "There's no need for that. Mr. Higurashi works for me now. Brilliant man. He's fired at your command." Kikyou's grinch smile grew ten times wider that day. "Do it."   
  
*@!@*@*@*@*@@*@*@*  
  
"And with the new curtains, it'll be perfect!" Kagome sat in agony, listening to Jenny, the assistant dance coordinator, talk on and on about the big event.   
  
After a painful two hours, the meeting was closed. Kagome thanked the heavens, and glanced at her watch. She had been in school a total of 10 hours. "I really need to get a life."   
  
"Oh Kagome?" The annoyingly perky voice spoke up. Kagome cursed under her breath, spinning back around on her heals. "Yeah Jenny?" "Can I speak with you a moment?"  
  
'NO! YOU JUST SPOKE FOR TWO HOURS STRAIGHT!' "Sure." Jenny led them back into the classroom, and shut the door. "Kagome we need to know your eight songs by Monday, seeing as how the dance is on a Wednesday."   
  
Kagome absently nodded. "Yes, yes I know. I'm sorry but we've just been really busy and-wait, EIGHT SONGS?!! That wasn't the agreement Jenny!" Jenny went over to the teacher's desk, pretending to study something on the blank sheets of paper.  
  
"Yes, but there has been a problem, and Kikyou said your band would be happy to do the songs since you all weren't doing anything." Kagome crossed her arms. "That sleazy, skimpy, piece of....Forget it. What kind of problem do you have?!"  
  
She snatched the papers form Jenny's hand, tossing them behind her. "Ouch!" Jenny looked down at her finger to see a paper cut on her thumb. "Answer me." She jumped at the harsh sounding words.  
  
"K-Kiyou cursed out the Dj. we had payed to play. He quit, and Now all we have it some CDs and you guys. Oh please Kagome. If I don't get this fixed, Kikyou will take it out all on me!"  
  
"Sounds like a personal problem to me!" 'How dare that bitch do this?!' Kagome heaved. Nothing seemed to be going right. She looked, felt, and was being treated like shit, and on top of everything, she had this to deal with too.  
  
She glanced over at Jenny, seeing the poor blonde looking just as stressed as she was. Just because Kikyou is a bitch to her, doesn't mean other people had to suffer with her. 'The band is going to kill me.'   
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. " Look, you can't have the band, BUT I will stay for the night and sing the last song for the evening. In the meantime, work on that Dj."   
  
Jenny shrieked, pulling Kaogme in for a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I swear you're a Saint!!! Up there with Michael Angelo!" Kagome smirked. 'So it's true. All blondes are dumb.' "Uh Jenny, Michaeln Angelo wasn't a Saint, he was a artist."  
  
Jenny slowly released her, clearly confused. "But I thought he wasn known for being in the church." "No sweets. He was known for painting on the ceiling of a church. One of his most famous works."  
  
Kagome watched her eyes grow big with wander. "Really?! How did he paint upside down like that?" "He....just forget it. I'll see ya later ok?" She left before she had to explain the works of a latter and the pulley system.  
  
(EOC)  
  
A/N: Oh la la la!! Ok, a little mystery for you all. I was going to leave it as a cliffhanger, but then again, I hate cliffhangers. What's next to come? Well... you're just going to have to wait and see won't cha? LoL, just kidding. I'll give you some clues as to what's going on, but first.....  
  
Plastic Perfect,Ladykaa28, Kagome's Twin, Moonlight-angel2003, Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix, emotionalessgothicgirl, Ula, Leomae, Inugurl13, lightawakening, Hyper-Mistress-Shadows, Angie, ShadowStalker2008, Sesshys Hime, Sakuzha, Disoriented Mind, mili, I AM A PRETTY BOY, kate, timelesslovekagome, and scerpixy5- THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I love you guys!! PLUS, EVERYONE WHO SENT ME E-MAIL, ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO SENT ME THE PAGE!!! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT!! If I forgot anyone else, please forgive me! I promise to get you in the next chapter!   
  
Chapter 13----some moments between Kagome, her mother, Inuyasha, and Hiten. Amaya(Kagome's mother if you didn't know the name) has a secret that's going to come out soon enough. And what's with Emi? Why is she sick, what's going to happen to her? Just stick around to see. See ya guys/gurls!~Lazydoll06 


	15. annoying

A/N: ARE PPL JUST NOT BOTHERING TO LOOK AT MY DAMN PROFILE!!! IT'S KINDA HARD TO UPDATE WITH NO COMPUTER!!! I'M DOING THIS FROM SCHOOL, AND I SERIOUSLY DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO UPDATE HERE WITH MY FAILING GRADES!!! JE DESOLE MON AMIS!! i NEED TO PASS HIGH SCHOOL!! HEY, HERE'S A THOUGHT, WHILE YOU'RE SITTING HERE WHINING, YOU COULD ACTUALLY TRY WRITING YOUR OWN FICS! 0.0!   
  
I SAID I'M TRYING SO DO ME A FAVOR AND BACK THE FUCK OFF! iT'S FRUSTRATING!! I KNOW I'M TAKING A WHILE, BUT BARE WITH ME OKAY? i PROMISE I'LL MAKE AN UPDATE HAPPEN AS SOON AS i CAN.... AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO AREN'T BUGGIN THE HELL OUTTA ME, I REALLY APPRIEATE IT. nOW-- I have to go do my homework.---lazydoll06 P.S.- i still love you guys! 


	16. Revalations

A/n: Salut! I'm back with chapter 13! YAY!! Go us! We waited, and waited for long hours, and we did it! Yeah, we did it! ((Dora the Explorer song)) Anyhow, thank you for the reviews, I loved them! This chapter won't reveal as much information as chapter 12 did. I'd like to keep SOME things a mystery until later.   
  
I have a special ingredient I haven't yet added to my story! I forgot all about it. Can anyone guess what it is?   
  
Kagome's Twin: .!! You have this habit of asking a million damn questions...... I LOVE IT!!!!!!! !!!! Never stop! It helps me keep up with what I've written down, and lets me know at least SOMEBODY is following my story word for word. All your questions will be answered as the story unfolds, so enjoy the ride. LOL, did you think I was going to go off on you when you first started reading this?  
  
One of my reviewers said I had way too much cursing in my story......Hmmmm.....I think she's right. I'll try to tone it down for all the sensitive eyes out there. I'm sorry for my potty mouth. goes to get soap  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix: Your name IS up there! I just checked. It right after Moonlight-angel2003. I didn't mean to offend you about the blonde joke. Just needed something to end the chapter with! ! Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday.   
  
Ulna: umm....but Inuyasha is cute! I don't want him to go and commit suicide. Besides the point of Koga being an ass in this chapter, I don't want him to look like a strainer! ((The bowl that you pour food in so it lets all the water out)) Kagome getting on with her life?! Please!  
  
eMeLy NoOoPeE: Thank you so much for the birthday song! You had me singing it in the 'Alice and Wonderland' version, with the "Happy, happy birthday, { To Me?} TO YOU!!! LOL. There will be no keeping it all in the family in my stories! That's just.....wrong.  
  
PanChan42- glad you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you read the rest! I know Kagome's being a bitch now days but hey, she just lost her boyfriend to a complete asshole, and on top of that, Kikyou is slowly working her strings of manipulation onto Kagome. Pretty soon they can open their own Marionet act, with Kagome as the dummy.  
  
Sesshys Hime- glad you enjoyed the chapter. Go get some rest, b/c that was a lot to take in. I almost fainted when I reread it.  
  
Weirdo's Rule- no that's not all but you gotta keep reading to find out hon!   
  
Gothic Inuyasha- good name. Could write a story about it. And I hope you're happy now ((he he the name to a song)) I've updated.   
  
If I forgot any one else, and I know I probably did, je desoleX2!!!   
  
grammar: hn. Like I actually proof read.   
  
disclaimer: Who is the writer of Inuyasha? If it were me I think I'd know this question.   
  
Chapter 13Revelations  
  
"I'll never get this damn song!!" Kagome crumpled another piece of paper, sending it into the largely increasing pile on the floor. It had been exactly two weeks since Jenny had told her of the dilemma, and an entire three since she had her little conflict with Inuyasha.  
  
'Conflict is an understatement. Down right catastrophe.' Her mind consumed thoughts of him, what he was doing, weather his breath stank from all the shit Kouga was feeding him....did he think about her....would they ever talk again.  
  
"NO. There will be no more valuable thoughts wasted on the stupid, arrogant, cute, playful....AGHHH!!!" After suffocating her face in a pillow, she threw it against her dresser, breaking a 400,000 dollar vase, but completely missing the picture of her and that...thing.  
  
As if to annoy her more, there came a knock on the door. 'Can't people just leave me alone for once?!' "WHAT?!" "Chica, it's mommy." Like that made a difference.   
  
Amaya invited her in, seeing as her daughter wasn't going to do it for her. Getting her self situated on the bed, she handed Kagome a spoon, who looked at her questioningly. Amaya revealed the Mayfield Cookies n' Cream. Kagome shrugged, digging in.  
  
"So....how are things going in school?" "Fine." Amaya put down her spoon, giving her daughter a shapely arched eyebrow. "Oh really?" Kagome nodded even though her mother could literally smell the lies coming through her teeth.   
  
Looking around seeing the mounds of paper balls, Amaya sighed. 'My poor baby.' One boy had come into her life and changed her whole world. Men! They were only good for one thing, and some of them can't even do that right!  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kagome glanced at the broken vase. "Is that a question or command?" She knew she was treading in deep was waters. Her mother was the most TLC person you'd ever meet. That is, until you disrespected her.   
  
Deciding that it was her emotions doing the talking, Amaya let that little smart remark go. "It's kind of both. We can talk about him you know. He's not going to vanish into thin air, and your problems aren't going to fade away if you lock yourself in your room. They'll be waiting for you as soon as you step out of the door."  
  
Kagome gave in. "How could he treat me like shit?! I mean I've done nothing wrong! I'm the VICTIM!!" Her mother shrugged. "I guess you could see it that way." Kagome snorted, laying on her mother's lap while feeling a soft brush through her hair.  
  
"Is there another way?" Amaya shrugged. "Well, look at it from his point of view. Here he is, head over heals for some girl-" Kagome involuntarily blushed. "And his best friend hates her. How do you choose between a girlfriend and a best friend?"   
  
Amaya could tell her daughter hadn't thought of it that way. 'You have so much to learn lil ma.' "Listen chica. Everyone has a point of no return. This is yours. If you don't want your man, to hell with him!! You DON'T need a man to make you happy. We have toys for that."  
  
Kagome laughed. Her mother always found ways of getting her point across with a sense of humor. "And just SUPPOSE I do want him?" Amaya smirked. "Oh you want him. That little boy has one great ass." "MA?!!"  
  
"What, he does! Anyways, if you don't want that little hussy stealing your man, which he will be finally, then I suggest you do something with yourself. I love you in every way chica, but....you look ugly."   
  
Wrinkling her nose at the insult, she took a look in the mirror and nearly screamed. She looked like Samara off of 'The Ring'. "Oh my gosh...." How did she go to school like this?!  
  
Jumping out of her bed, she ran into her spa bathroom. Amaya thought her child had finally snapped. "Where are you going?!" She heard Kagome fall into the tub. "I have some self evaluating to do."  
  
!!!!!!!!   
  
Shina played her violin, though her mind was somewhere else. On her brothers. One was on the verge of losing what might be love of his life, the other maybe trading in his family for the love of money.  
  
Not to mention her and Shippou were closer than ever. ' Don't fall so hard I won't be able to stand? What does that mean? She must have been thinking about my dumbass brother.'   
  
Getting into song writing was fun, especially since Kagome had taught her a few tricks. She had done some Ls but nothing good enough to play.   
  
A knock on her door interrupted the playing. "Come in." A hand tossed her the phone, not bothering to step inside.   
  
'Poor puppy.' With a lingering thought, she answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
[Hey]  
  
Shina blushed. "Wassup? We still on for tonight?"  
  
The other end of the line was dead for a moment. Never a good sign. "Shippou, you there?"  
  
She heard his heavy breathing, and was about to call the ambulance, when he finally spoke. [Yeah.]  
  
"I would like an answer to my question this year if you don't mind." it came out harsher than it was meant to be.   
  
[Ummm.....Shina, remember how I told you my parents were army brats?]  
  
"Yeah...."   
  
[Well, we're moving. I just wanted to tell you before things got too deep between you and I.]  
  
Tears. Actual tears! Shina was shocked at the wetness. She never cried. It was just something that didn't come natural to her. "So....that's it?"   
  
[What happened last week-]  
  
"Yeah I guess that meant nothing either. If you say it's done, fine!! Loose my fucking number and never talk to me a again!!!" She pressed the off button before throwing it against the wall. 'So much for not falling....'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!#!!!  
  
"Don't worry Emi. Breast cancer is something you may live through." Dr. Johnson tried to assure her. Emi continued to shake, almost hyperventilating.   
  
"I'm going to die...." "That's not the way to think about this. Your family has the genetic codes, but all of them from what I can tell are doing just fine."  
  
Emi knew different. She had a weak immune system on top of all worst things. Dr. Jonson pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his best to comfort her. "We all have to go sometime. And if you give it some real thought, someone is ALWAYS going to live longer than you."  
  
Emi glared at him, as if he had given her the virus. Snatching her coat, she left the doctor's office, slamming the door on the way out. Zinan sat in the waiting room, his hands folded, and eyes closed. He was praying.  
  
That's how she found him, and it brought even heavier tears to her eyes.   
  
Knowing that Zinan and god weren't exactly one on one, it touched her that he was giving up his own beliefs for her.  
  
"Zinan?" He opened his eyes, that appeared to be red. "You ready to go?" Emi sighed. "No, but I don't have a choice do I? I think it's time we told the band."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"And make sure the him line is just the right size. I don't want Celine Dion calling me back with complaints." The employee nodded and furiously took notes.  
  
The shop was busier today than usual. She had a lot of work to catch up on, and a then some. "I can't seem to get ahead of anything." A mail carrier came in with her dailies.   
  
"Mail ma'am." Amaya took it, and sent him on his way. One was from Hollie Barry again, wanting to know the on comings of her grammy dress, one from the magazine of Vogue, the last one caught her eye.  
  
It wasn't signed with a return address nor did it have any names on it. Just hers. Turning it on the back, it was stamped with a golden seal. "Please let it be a check."   
  
No. Far from it. The letter read the following:  
  
Amaya,  
  
How is my little mistress? I know you're doing well, with the world at your fingertips and the gorgeous body to match. Meet me at the Palm tomorrow night. There's some business that needs to be discussed.  
  
Naraku.  
  
"Oh my god...."  
  
!!!!!!  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,   
  
Or tell you that.   
  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it   
  
where's the sense in that?   
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder   
  
Or return to where we were   
  
But I will go down with this ship   
  
And I won't put my hands up in surrender   
  
There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be   
  
The words were just as relaxing as they were beautiful. "What am I going to do with him?" Kouga was his best friend. This she could handle. Him believing Kouga's deceitful lies?! HELL NO.  
  
'I guess I'll have to move on without him.' Against her own feelings, she knew this was for the best. Glancing down at her watch, she sucked her teeth. She had called him ten minutes ago.   
  
A finger lightly tapped her on the shoulder scaring the shit out of her. Falling off the bench, she clutched her chest trying to control her race car heart rate.  
  
Inuyasha controlled his laughter helping the her off the ground. The smile disappeared when he saw her face. Kagome's hair was shorter than usual, and her make up very earthy. She looked like a super model that you only saw in Vogue magazine.   
  
"You okay?" Kagome blushed, wiping the dry dirt from her new 700 dollar pants. "Yeah, I'm straight." Their eyes met and she almost forgot her reason for calling him here. 'I nearly forgot how pretty his eyes were.'  
  
Clearing his throat, Inuyasha broke the gaze, leaning against the tree behind him. "So, you wanted to talk." Kagome nodded. "Yes. Um...I just wanted to make our breakup official."   
  
Inuyasha's gaze met hers once more. "Did you get an abortion?" That came out of nowhere. 'How....why....I'll KILL ZINAN!!!' She knew whenever Zinan was pissed, he'd reveal something like her personal secret out of the blue.   
  
"That's none of your-" Inuyasha cold glare cut her off. "DID YOU OR DIDN'T YOU?!" Kagome felt tears rise out of space. "Yes." The words barely audible but she knew he heard her.  
  
He cursed under his breath, finally realizing the ass he'd been. 'SHIT!' Inuyasha just couldn't find anyway to clean up the mess. When Kikyou called to invite him to the dance, he was so depressed that he said 'whatever' which meant yes.   
  
Kagome sighed, knowing he'd accepted Kikyou's invitation. "It's okay Inuyasha. Stop beating yourself up over stupid shit. We weren't mean to last, but hey, it was one fun ride while it lasted."   
  
Inuyasha didn't respond in any way. She was saying words both of them wanted to hear but didn't feel. Without warning, Kagome felt his arms go around her waist, giving her a tight squeeze and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Kagome relaxed, naturally returning the hug. Some things in life just weren't fair and this was one of those times. They were suppose to be together!  
  
Taking in the smell of him, she sighed, both releasing their grip at the same time. Inuyasha gave her a small peck on the lips before showing a little smile. "I'll see ya around." Kagome smirked. "Yeah. You too."  
  
She watched him walk off, feeling a little relieved, a little disappointed, and a little destroyed. She had been wrong about one thing. He was nothing like Kouga.  
  
Kagura sat in her 3 million dollar apartment, feeling like a trapped mouse. Looking around the room she realized that this wasn't THEIR apartment. IT was his. From the arrangement of flowers to the choice of bedroom colors, everything belonged to him.   
  
"And here I am...another accessory in the house." Finally making a decision, she slowly stood and started to pack her bags. She wasn't going to be with him. Ever.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!! EOC!!!  
  
A/n: hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but now that school is out, it'll never take this long for me to update again. Promise. All my thanks go out to the reviewers, especially jdls, who reviewed every chapter!!! That was sweet of you!!! OKAY PEOPLE I GOTTA WORK ON CHAPTER 14!!!Llazydoll06)) 


	17. judgement day

((A/n: back with chapter fourteen. Yes, I know I have some explaining to do but all things will eventually work themselves out in the end. Thanks for the reviews, I know some of you have been waiting for me to update, and I'm sorry if I haven't been up to speed lately. The old noggin aint what she used to be ya know?))  
  
one of my reviewers were confused about the plot. I don't know how....but anyways here's a very BRIEF summary, cuz I hate summaries. I'd rather you read it all first---- takes a deep breath----  
  
Kagome was supposedly raped, but there's a rumor going around that she's just a slut who gave it up easily. There are some people, I have already given clues as to who, that know the truth but won't say anything, mainly b/c it might jeopardize his/her friendship with someone else. Inuyasha is confused about the whole thing being caught between his best friend, and his girlfriend on who to believe, but his time is running out on both parties.  
  
------ THERE! Did I clear some things up for you? I hope so cuz it don't come no easier than that without going into SLOW people mode. LoL. Just playin. I hope you understand now. XOXO!!!  
  
Thank you reviewers: Chibi06, ptbear, Sesshy's Hime, Kagome-Inuyasha09, Ketsueki Tenshi, jdls, smart4life55, Andrea, hello, Kagome's Twin, Plastic Perfect, image5, munchskinbabe, Shae.  
  
If I forgot anyone, which I do from time to time, SORRY!!   
  
Grammar: oh my god, just skip over the dumb words.   
  
disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yadda, yadda, yadda....  
  
Chapter 14Judgement Day  
  
Judgment (noun): [using def. 3] The act or result of judging worth or value of something or someone.   
  
Emi took a deep breath and released. She had called the group down today, knowing it was time. Sitting in front of all of them, except Zinan who was holding her hand, another thing that needed to be explained, Emi sadly smiled.  
  
"Guys? I have something to tell all of you.....I'm going to-" She stopped when Zinan squeezed her hand. She started over. "I have cancer."   
  
Shinjuu was the first to shoot out of her chair. "WHAT?!! Where, when.....HOW?!" She couldn't form a sentence, but everyone else was thinking the same thing.  
  
Miyaku started to shed tears. 'She's gonna die.' The room started to spin out of control, and she felt like she was being held under water. Her breathing increased and she become very dizzy.   
  
Kagome glanced at Miyaku to see her slide out of her seat. "Miyaku!" She ran to her side, holding the girl in her arms. "Call an ambulance! Oh my god she's burning up!"  
  
Iyan, Diachi, and Xavior all pulled out a cell phone and pressed #9 on speed dial. Zinan went to retrieve a wet rag for Miyaku's head, Shinju in tears, trying to keep Miyaku from going into shock.  
  
Emi felt the weight of the world being put on her shoulders. 'I should've never told them.' It felt like she was slowly drifting apart from her friends, family, even Zinan who had been nothing but supportive since she told him.   
  
The ambulance arrived, and everyone packed into Xavior's Escalade, racing to the hospital. They took Emi away on a the roll away bed, leaving everyone else in panic.  
  
Shinju sat in death silence, trying to think of a safe place. Kagome came by and took her hand. "It's going to be okay. As soon as Miyaku is better we can get out of here."  
  
Putting on a pathetic excuse for a smile, Shinju stared at the floor and nodded. She could face, snakes, tigers, wolfs, murders, freak accidents, serial killers, but hospitals were NOT her thing.   
  
Xavoir hung his head in his hands, scared for two of his closet friends. "Hey, she's gonna be okay. Just think positive, for the both of them." he looked up to see Diachi's comforting eyes.   
  
Diachi took a seat next to Xavoir, seeing his friend needed someone to talk to. Diach glanced at Kagome, and Shinju. "Seems like we're losing everyone doesn't it? I mean, Kagome's putting on a good front, but she is struggling with mental battles about her past and future. Miyaku is in shock, Emi has cancer.....pretty soon someone is gonna snap."   
  
He was right. Diachi watched his girlfriend keep her cool, and hr friend who sat beside her. "I thought I was the only one who noticed. Did you know about Zinan and Emi's relationship?"   
  
Xavoir shook his head no. "Came as a shock to me too. I didn't know they were feelin' each other like that. Especially Emi who is the exact OPPOSITE of Zinan."   
  
"True, true. So who are you taking to the dance?" Xavior shrugged. "Shit, I don't know. I didn't think to since we are performing. The Shrine is the most important thing right now. Fuck the dance."  
  
Before anymore words were exchanged, the doctor appeared before Iyan, who nodded in relation to whatever they were discussing, meaning Miyaku.   
  
Iyan walked over to the group semi relieved. "She had quite a bit of a shock, almost like a heart attack, but word is she's gonna be aiight. We can go see her now."   
  
Everyone came into room#313, very quiet and happy. Miyaku sat on the bed, embarrassed, but happy to be alive. She spotted Emi who was leaning against the bedroom door. Miyaku commanded her over with her pointer finger.  
  
The two sat, staring at each other. Miyaku finally sat up and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry." New tears shed, and Emi didn't try to stop them. "About what sweets?" "For flipping out when you announced your condition. I'm sure that only made you feel worse."  
  
Emi shrugged. "It's fine, really. When I found out I was ready to go shoot myself. Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere soon. I hope."  
  
Shinju walked over giving both of them a hug. "Oh ladies!" All three girls hugged each other, laughing, and wiping away tears. Kagome sat in the far corner, smiling at her friends. 'All this time I've been obsessing over some guy, when all I really wanted was to be with my friends.'  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." She looked up to see Iyan smirking down at her. Taking a seat at the window sill, they stared at their friends. "Oh Iyan, you don't need a penny. You're very intuitive, so I'm sure you know."  
  
He nodded. "Emi's condition, and Miyaku's shock sorta set your priorities straight." When she nodded in agreement, he continued. "I heard you officially broke it off with Inuyasha, and he's going to the formal with Kikyou.....I must say I'm disappointed in you."   
  
That caught her off guard. "Excuse me?" Iyan lifted a shoulder. "Seems to me that you sorta just gave up, threw in the towel, waved the white flag. And on top of all things, you cut your hair! Not saying it doesn't look great, because you make Naomi Camble look like trailer park trash, but just to think you did it for some guy.....is sorta disappointing."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Sweet, understanding, never has a negative thought in his mind Iyan, was telling her he was disappointed.   
  
'What right in hell does he have to judge my life?!' her anger turned into questioning. 'But I guess he does have a point.....I did just give up......I'm an ass. Damn you Iyan!'  
  
Coming out of her stupor, she sighed. "So what do suggest Dr. Iyan?" Iyan chuckled. "No idea. While we're on the subject of the dance, go with me."   
  
"W-what?" If her mouth hadn't just went dry, she would have would have chocked on her spit. The question was past random. Go to the formal with Iyan? Kagome thought about it for a millisecond. Actually, the thought of being completely comfortable with a friend, rather than a nervous wreck with a date, didn't sound half bad.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" he looked nervous, and a bit off center. She smiled. "Yes Iyan. I will accompany you to the formal." Iyan raised an eyebrow. "Accompany me? You say it like I'm your cousin."   
  
They both laughed, unaware that the group was staring at them bewildered. Diachi looked around the room then back at them. "What's so funny? Did Michael Jackson come in and I miss it? Or did Bush try to get re-elected as president?"  
  
Iyan and Kagome nodded a negative, stating that it was nothing important. Shinju shrugged. "So. The dance is what, Two days from now? Everyone got a date, an outfit, a song?"   
  
Everyone nodded yes. Kagome smiled. "So Emi? Why didn't you say you and Zinan were doin the hanky panky?" Emi blushed, and Zinan rolled his eyes trying to cover up his blush with frustration.   
  
"Well, everyone was in their own little world, and so were we. And I was kind of scared to tell ya the truth...I mean who would have guessed Satin and Mary would go hand in hand?"   
  
Everyone laughed, and chatted throughout the night. Not once, for the first time in weeks, did Emi think about her death, Zinan think about hell, Xavior think about his interview, Diach and Shinju think about sex, nor Kagome thinking about Inuyasha.   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru came home to a dark house, but not in the sense of his air conditioning being sky high. Something was missing. 'Or someone......Kagura.' He didn't bother to call out her name because it would have been pointless to listen to his own echo.   
  
Instead, he sat on his sofa, contemplating on where to start looking. He would have started with his parents, but knowing his fiancee like he did, that's the LAST place she'd be. He wasn't about ton call her parents, they gave him a headache. "Could call Yuri..no. I can't stand to hear her big mouth either." By the time he hung up with her, half the damn country would know his business.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours. Pretty soon four hours had past and it was 2:00am, and he STILL couldn't think of any place she could be.   
  
Maybe this is what she wanted you to realize.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous. I know Kagura like I know my check balance.'  
  
Do you? Have you ever taken the time to really get to know her after she became pregnant?  
  
'Kagura is probably somewhere relaxing. She'll call later.'  
  
And if she doesn't?  
  
Sesshomaru cursed. He had just lost the mental battle to himself and it was disturbing. The lingering thoughts of maybe, and maybe not didn't sit well with him. He hated riddles and unresolved conflicts. It drove him insane.   
  
She was probably angry with him for that meeting over in Tokyo. Or maybe it was that he never went to any of her lamas classes with her. Or was it that he wasn't there for the first sonar-gram. Or maybe it was because he didn't know the sex of the baby.....  
  
"Shit." Sesshomaru was on the verge of cracking. He didn't know anything about the pregnancy, or the woman carrying his child for that matter because he had been too wound up in business to notice.   
  
'But hadn't my motives been right?! I'm doing this for her! So she can have a roof over her head, clothes on her back, food in her mouth. She's being ungrateful.' His concern and frustration turned into anger and disappointment. He wasn't going to chase her around the world like some love sick puppy. He didn't have the time or patience for shit like this.  
  
Once Kagura showed her face, she'd be straightened out once and for all. "I refuse to be this frustrated ever again. She has me acting like my weakling little brother."  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
The doctors decided to keep Miaku at the hospital for an extra day, just to make sure she was fine. All her friends had to go to school, so there she was, by herself, gazing out the window.   
  
There was a soft knock on the door. Miyaku sighed. 'I'd wish the people would quit doin' that. Shit I ain't dead.' "Come in." The door quietly opened to reveal no doctor. It was Hiten.   
  
He was carrying a bouquet of orchids, her favorite, and a non-readable expression. 'Oh my god! What the hell is he doin here? He brought me flowers! Awww.....'  
  
Hiten out the flowers in the empty vase next to her bed and sat down. "I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" If he wasn't so good at keeping a cool face, Miyaku would have sworn he stuttered. 'Too bad. It would have been something to see.'  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks for the flowers, they're my favorite." "Yeah I know." he muttered. Miyaku barely heard it, but with sitting in a silent room for ten hours straight sorta intensives your hearing.  
  
"And how do you know?" Hiten didn't expect her to hear that. 'Me and my big mouth.' He decided that since he had gone this far, he might as well go all the way with the truth. "Because I've been watching you."   
  
Miyaku raised her shapely eyebrow, breaking the eye contact between her and him. "So I have my own personal stocker now?" "That depends. Do I?"  
  
His question was just as daunting, so she dropped it. Admitting her feelings for Hiten wasn't something she was prepared to do. 'Look at Kagome and Inuyasha. They were a train wreck dying to happen...No, just take it slow and play your cards straight.'  
  
Hiten was relieved when she mentally decided to drop the subject. Though he'd never admit it, he wasn't ready to discuss this new "something" they had between them.  
  
"Um, Kagome finally broke it off with your friend." Hiten nodded. "Yes, so I've heard. Kikyou won't shut up about it." "Well, personally I think she made the right choice. Kagome was-" "I came here to get something off my chest." Hiten interrupted.  
  
Miyaku's mind fell into the gutter. She put on an evil grin. "So what'dja have in mind? A little one on one? YOU could play doctor and-" Hiten laughed. The first real reaction she had gotten from him all day. Her sense of humor was one of the things he liked about her. He had to much pride to say the first.  
  
"Damn! And I was just startin to feel better." "We'll play later." Hiten froze. His mental response just verbally came out his mouth. 'DAMMIT!!' Miyaku saw his nervousness and decided to give him and his tortured soul a break. "Cool with me. So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Hiten sighed. 'He it comes.' "I came to tell you about the night of Kagome's rape." Miyaku opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand that said she could talk when he was done.   
  
" The night we were at Kkouga's house, Kagome and him had been very drunk, and very stupid. After their little make out session in front of at least twenty people, they went up stairs. After three am I wrapped the party up, kicking everyone out of my house. Between the hours of one and three, I don't know what happened, but I did hear screams. That's when I told everyone to leave before they heard it too.  
  
Kouga came out of the room with scratches on his neck, all sweaty and dazed. I don't even think he knew he was in his own house. His speech was slurred, and reeked of alcohol. He told me, there's some whore givin it up for free and I should go hit it before the rest of the guys found out. He past out five minutes later.   
  
I went upstairs to find the sheets bloody, and Kagome's face bruised with Kouga's fist prints. I went in, put her clothes on, and took her out the window. If Kouga's mom would have saw, I think she would have shot herself in the condition she's in.  
  
On the way home, Kagome awoke, and I guess realized her body was different, and she was screaming, crying, having a whole nervous break down.....When I pulled up to her house, she thanked me for driving her home. Haven't spoken face to face with her ever since."  
  
Wiping away the tears, she grabbed a tissue sitting by the flowers. "Why didn't you tell someone?!" "She begged me not to. So I promised her I would never tell. I've done a hell of a job too, up until now. When I heard that you were in the hospital.....I'm telling you this because I don't want you to end up like she is now."  
  
His words were touching, and she could see where he was coming from with all this. 'But why wouldn't Kagome tell the band about this?! This certainly wasn't the version I heard.....maybe she was ashamed. I know I would be.'  
  
Then a question struck her in all of this. "Where was Inuyasha?" Hiten didn't like discussing his friend. Knowing the truth was bad enough, but keeping it from someone he knew since the beginning always made him feel guilty. "Once he saw Kouga and Kagome go upstairs, he said 'fuck it.' and went home."  
  
Miyaku nodded. "If I were him, I wouldn't have stayed either." Hiten shrugged. "Wish I'd left with him." She took his hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm glad you did."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shina watched her brother go back and forth with the phone, pacing in a straight line. He had been doing that for half an hour now, and if this house wasn't so sturdy, she believed he would fall through the floor.   
  
Hearing about Kikyou taking Inuyasha to the dance wasn't something she approved of. What happened between him and Kagome? 'You screwed up, now you're paying for it. Baka brother.' "Why don't you just call her." she offered a little push.  
  
Inuyasha jumped, unaware that someone was watching him. "Why don't you stay the fuck out of it?!" His last inch of sanity snapped. Tired of everyone telling him he fucked up, like he had been dense the entire time!  
  
Shina raised up her hands in retaliation. "I'm just trying to help you out! Inuyasha look at you!! You're losing it. If she broke it off with you, the least you could do is attempt to be her friend. Maybe that's what she needs right now."  
  
He shook his head no. "I can't just be her friend Shina." "Well you damn sure better try, cuz this ain't about what you want!!" She was fuming. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could be self-absorbed assholes sometimes.  
  
Kagura had called from the virgin islands, crying her heart out that Sesshomaru didn't love her anymore. Of course, Shina knew this not to be true. Sesshomaru truly did love his fiancee, but was too wrapped up in work to tell her that every once in a while. After convincing Kagura that running off was a selfish thing to do, and that Sesshomaru wasn't going to chase her, Kagura finally decided to come back home and attempt to work things out, but only if she promised not to tell her brother about their conversation. Shina agreed not to.  
  
'And now I got to work on problem number 2. Inuyasha. I have to do EVERYTHING myself.' She took the phone away from Inuyasha, despite his threats to throw her into the wall, and made him sit on the bed.  
  
"Now listen. You need to forget about the past, because it's obvious that you can't handle the possibility that Kagome might have actually been raped. And who could blame you? Just let it go. Focus. This is not the brother I have come to know and tolerate. The demon I see before me, is a pathetic love sick dog who can't get what he wants, so he whines and cries, saying 'boo hoo that world isn't fair!' I'm sick of it. Cut the bullshit and call her! She needs FRIENDS Inuyasha, not drama."  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. His little sister had actually grown up faster than he did. He took a look in the mirror and could have thrown up. The person in the mirror was a pathetic spoiled brat acting like a complete ass. 'This isn't going to work.' Deciding to get it together once and for all, he sighed..   
  
"Thanks Shina. I needed that. Really." She shrugged with a smirk, glad the old Inuyasha was back. "No problem mut. One more thing." "What?" "Drop Kikyou. I mean you have more class than that." Inuyasha smiled. First thing on my to-do list."  
  
He hopped off the bed and started for the kitchen, then stopped. "Hey Shina?" "Yeah?" "Call Shippou. Don't hold it against him that his parents chose a life of service. It wasn't his choice. Yall should make the best of the time you have."  
  
Shina rolled her eyes and nodded. Things were definitely back in order.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amaya sat in the restaurant, facing the one human being she despised, Naraku had on an easy going smile, to the untrained eye, would be quite charming, but she wasn't fooled. He's nothing but a manipulative asshole, trying to get his way through black mailing.   
  
"So tell me Naraku, why we are here." Nraku's smile widened. "But you know why we're here. Come on Amaya, it's been ten years, not ten decades. You know a little too well why I asked to see you." She sighed. "So what do you want?" "You've asked that question a million times. My answer hasn't changed."  
  
For years, Narku has had this fascination with Amaya that can't be explained in just words. He lusted for her, in more than just the sexual sense. It made her want to die. Just the thought of sitting in front of him while his eyes undressed her was enough to make her shoot herself. Yet there was nothing she could do about it. Hi arrogant smile told her that he had something over her, and would use it to his will.   
  
"Neither has mine. Whatever you're trying to pull, you can shove it up you-" Narku raised a warning eyebrow. "This is a very nice restaurant. Lets keep the conversation the same way." Amaya controlled her rage. "Naraku, I don't have time for games, or you. What ever we had going on ten years ago is finished. Move on."  
  
Naraku dropped the act. He wouldn't tolerate her tone of voice with him-not now, not ever. "Your husband is a brilliant man. Does wonderful work. Be ashamed for him to lose his job because of his drug habit." Amaya tensed. "My husband doesn't do drugs." "By the time I'm done with him, he'll be a full blown addict."   
  
((A/n: Chapter 14 for you all. The next chapter will be the long awaited dance. What's gonna happen?!! No clue. (Lies!) LOL. But I promise to make it one you'll never forget!!! Should there be a lemon in the next chapter?! OF COURSE!! But it's not with who you think! And for all the gutter minds out there, it's not Naraku and Kikyou.....disgraceful!! And when I'm finished with this story, I'll dedicate it to a reviewer as always. My last Inuyasha fiction of the summer will be 'Family Portrait–Diary of a Lost Soul'. ((My other one called Hail Mary, will come out in the fall, when school starts up again.))  
  
I think it's going to my greatest fiction ever written so to all the people who have put me on their favorites, and waiting list, PLEASE read it and tell me what you think. The first two chapters, aren't really where the tale begins, much more of a long prologue. Chapter three is where I think everyone is going to start getting into it if not already hooked. Okay, enough chatter, gotta go finish up some things. Love you guys/girls, and don't forget to R&R! PeaceLazydoll06)) 


	18. Pre Dance jitters

A/N; Hey Everyone, I'm back-FINALLY. So sorry for the wait! My computer has been out since the end of summer and even still when I got it up n' running, I've been contemplating on how to do this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys is the shit. It's hard to believe I have over three hundred reviews, and people still want to read this.

Obviously the story is no longer temporary .lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. Just the story.

Chapter 15Pre Dance jitters

Kagura opened the doors to her dark apartment, tired, sore and heartbroken. _'I knew he wouldn't be here.'_

Even though she was extremely disappointed in Sesshomaru, a small part of her was somewhat relieved that he wasn't home. She knew he'd be mad, and she really didn't feel like getting yelled at.

She sighed, throwing her purse on the couch. A sharp pain in her side made her grab her stomach and cringe. The baby had been kicking all day, like it knew her parents were fighting. "Shit."

Taking a seat, Kagura rested for the first time in a weak. The doctor said the baby was stressed and that she needed to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy. '_We'll see how long that lasts.'_

"Have a good time?"

A quiet voice came from the darkest corner of the room. Kagura grabbed her purse, reaching for her tazer. Then she remembered she wasn't the only person living here. The cold voice scared the shit out of her, before she realized who it was.

Sesshomaru's dark figured appeared from out of the shadows. He had been sitting in that chair for 17 hours, praying to God, Buddha and everyone else that his wife wasn't dead or behind some alley getting herself hurt. When she finally came home, he was on the verge of strangling her himself. An emotion that quickly dissolved after she had almost doubled over from the pain in her stomach.

Kagura turned on the lights, putting her tazer down, ignoring her fiancée. Sesshomaru blocked her way to the bedroom. "Where the hell have you been this past week?!"

She cut her eyes at him. "Oh? You noticed I was gone?" Rolling her eyes, Kagura shoved him aside, walking to the bedroom. He was right on her heels.

Sesshomaru's temper flared in his eyes but he held up controlled hostility. "Kagura we don't have time for these damn mood swings alright? I'm trying to make money here, for you and my child."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru! You may not have a child! Do you know that the baby isn't well?! No you didn't!!"

Sesshomaru felt like someone had knocked the breath out of him. "Kagura…."

"No." she shook her head stubbornly. "You're a sorry asshole! Work is the only thing you care about. I'm nothing but an accessory. Something you can fuck, impregnate and leave at your convenience."

How in the hell could she believe that? "Kagura, I'm sorry." "STOP! Just stop!!" She continued to scream at him.

"Stop what?" "Stop doing shit you're going to be sorry for later!! I …." Kagura stopped short, her knees giving out until she slid to the floor, screaming in agony.

"The baby!!" she cried. Sesshomaru fell right to her side. "What's wrong?! Kagura talk to me!"

Kagura continued to screech at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru pulled out his cell to call 9-11, but he decided against it. 'They won't be here in time.' Picking her up, he ran to his car.

Putting his fiancée in the backseat, he jumped in the front, starting the engine. Kagura felt a major headache coming on as her stomach tore itself apart.

Kagome smiled through the mirror at her reflection. The dress she picked out was in the Hollywood terms, "to die for". Going to the dance with Iyan was her best decision yet. She didn't feel nervous, or scared, but oddly relaxed, being comforted by just being there with a friend.

What concerned her was her mother. Amaya had been acting weird lately. Too weird. Late walks at night, overworking late, and she couldn't even look her husband in the eye. 'I guess it's just stress…nah, ma is never stressed.

"Kagome are you done in there?!!" Miyaku called out from the other side of the dressing room. Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, are you?"

"Yes. On the count of three, let's show each other our dress. One, two THREE!"

Both girls rushed out the dressing room, staring at each other. Miyaku's dress looked like she had just stepped out of Vogue. Very few people could pull off stripes, and she was one of those few. The dress was a black halter and white sequins stripes.

"Miyaku you look beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed. Miyaku blushed in her own girlish way, smiling at the dress.

"You think? I don't want the dress to over power me, you know make it look like I don't deserve to be in it."

"Are you shittin' me?! Miyaku you have the face of a goddess and the body of a model."

It was true, Just b/c Miyaku looked like a tom boy didn't mean she was built like one. It's a wonder how she hid the figure for so long. Something about this scene didn't seem right. Miyaku buying a dress? 'For who?' Kagome thought. Last time she checked, Miyaku wasn't dating anyone. Or was she?

"Miyaku?"

Miyaku stuck her head from out of the changing room. "Yeah?"

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Kagome asked. She watched Miyaku's face go pale. "N-no one." "Uh huh. Who's this no one?"

Miyaku didn't answer, so Kagome continued to interrogate, knowing her friend didn't do well under pressure. "Is he some one I know? Does he go to our school? Have I ever met him? Has he-"

"It's HITEN!!" Miyaku blurted out. Kagome froze. The awkward silence filled the space between them.

"Come again?" "It's Hiten." Miyaku sighed. She had been avoiding this moment forever, knowing Hiten and Kagome weren't exactly on "friendly" terms.

She waited, expecting to hear streams of curse words come out of Kagome's mouth, but it didn't happen. She simply watched Kagome go change into her regular clothes, purchase the dress and leave the store.

"Kagome wait up!"

Kagome stormed through the mall not being able to think of anything but betrayal. 'How could she date him?! When did she even start talking to that……..'

_Why can't you just accept it and move on?_

'You again. I can't accept that she's dating someone who would even support Kouga in accusing me of a whore.'

_But didn't he save your life? Didn't he keep your secret?_

'Well yes…..'

_Wouldn't you consider him somewhat trustworthy?_

'Yes, on my part, but we're talking about my friend here. What if he hurts her?'

_You and I both know Miyaku is more than capable of taking care of herself._

'True. I guess I owe her an apology?'

_Thata' girl!_

Kagome slowed her pace, letting Miyaku's pleading voice catch up to her. Miyaku jogged to her, almost completely out of breath.

"Kagome. I'm so……sorry for….." "Catch your breath. There's no need to apologize. I was wrong for getting mad. I'm very happy for you."

Miyaku raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's your relationship not mine. I trust you know what you're doing."

Kagome gave her friend a small hug. Miyaku put on a bright smile, but it soon vanished. Kagome frowned.

"What's wrong?" "I left the dress on the counter with the clerk and I spotted some fat cow eyeing it, but I ran out before I could pay for it. Can we go back?"

"Hell yeah. Then we'll beat up the cow." They giggled on the way back to the store.

Amaya sat in her lovely Italian leather office chair, looking out at the city of Miami. She was currently having a headache that had been pounding all over her brain for the past week.

Naraku had been hounding her to come to Europe with him. PERMANATELY. It was either that, or watches her husband and children go through corrupted bankruptcy and drug charges.

"For once in my life can I get a fucking break?!" She screamed more at God than herself. It just wasn't fair. Why her? Why now? Her business was a success, she'd never been more in love with her husband, and her children weren't dead…..

Amaya calmed herself. She had gotten out of worse situations that this. Yes, she'd get rid of Naraku without her husband losing his job or finding out her former involvement with the law.

Taking out a pencil and sketch pad, she went to work.

(dance night)

Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror and gave a slight nod of approval. "Damn I look good!" His black and red pinstriped tux made him look like the devil.

He had decided to take Kikyou, since she was so desperate to go with him. Part of him wanted to hell her to go screw herself, but another part wanted to go, and find out who Kagome's date was so he could beat them to the ground.

After realizing he wasn't over Kagome, and probably never would be, Inuyasha decided to just let it go. _If she doesn't love me, then fuck it _

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't spend his life waiting on her. She had made her decision and he'd have to live with it. When he told Shina this, she almost fell out her chair at how "mature" he sounded.

"Speaking of which, better see if the little runt's ready."

He walked down the hall to her room, knocking on the door. "Hey lil' shit, we don't have all night! Get dressed and lets go!" He could hear Shina on the other side of the door mumbling insults.

Kagome gave herself one final look in the mirror. "Well, I look……shit I look great!" Her off-white Marilyn Monroe dress brought out every curve, with just length to be moderate, but still rather revealing.

She couldn't lie. She was thinking only about Inuyasha's response to the dress and nothing more. Tonight she would do what she new was right, and put an end to this feud between them once and for all.

Checking her hair and make up one more time, she laced up her ribbon stringed glass heels and prepared to go down stairs. Iyan would be there in less than ten minutes, and she'd hate to admit it, but she was getting nervous.

But in a good way.

ENC-

A/N: just some updates before the final chapter. The next chapter is strictly the dance so watch out! Promise to post it as soon as I get some stuff out the way! Read and review!!

Peace easy,

lazydoll


	19. Night of Nights

A/n: Okay, last chapter you all. I want to thank everyone and I dedicate this story to my first reviewer as always. So thank you rured! This was fun, and I'll be working on my last Inuyasha story before completely moving on to Sakura. Lol. I wouldn't leave you all in agony. Sorry it took me so long, but hey, better late than not at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Nor do I own the songs I used.

Chapter 16Night of Nights.

Iyan waited in the parlor of a house he knew all too well. He'd been over to Kagome's house, but tonight was a bit different. He'd actually gotten his wish. One night with the girl of his dreams.

Amaya had a professional photographer from her studio come and take pictures. The man named Lundy was all too excited, screaming Kagome's praises as she came down the stairs.

Everyone's breath was loss at the sight of the lady of the hour. Amaya hugged her daughter, not being able to stop crying, yelling at Lundy to keep taking pictures. Souta smirked, exchanging some special handshake with his sister, giving her a wink. Kagome laughed. Papi was next to see her, handing her pepper spray. Kagome rolled her eyes but put it in her purse.

Iyan was the last to see her coming around the spiral stairway hall. His voice died and air left his lungs as he gazed upon the vision in front of him. Kagome walked up to him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

Lundy instructed them on the ways to stand taking memorable pictures. "Okay children, one more for the photo albums!"

Iyan pulled Kagome to him, crushing his mouth to hers. It was supposed to be a mock kiss, but all the pretending ended when Kagome stuck her tongue in his moth, Iyan responding quickly.

Kagome smiled into the kiss. She didn't feel fireworks like with Inuyasha, but the sparks were definitely there. '_He's one hell of a kisser.' _

Iyan slowly broke the kiss, blushing significantly. " Holy shit." He breathed. Papi frowned, but everyone else laughed in response.

"Come on, we gotta go. See ya Mr. and Mrs. Talk to ya Souta." Iyan called. Souta nodded. Kagome smirked knowing how close they were. Why hadn't she noticed Iyan before? '_I guess I wasn't really looking before.' _What she finally did see, she could get use to.

Outside, the limo was beautifully polished, with white exterior, rims on the wheels, and flashing lights. "You did this for me?" Kagome asked, truly touched. Iyan shrugged. Only the best for the best."

He opened the door and Kagome was surprised to see the band in the car drinking. "You guys!"

As she climbed in, in utter shock, Xavior handed her a glass. "For the lady of the hour." Kagome took the glass, jumping a little as Iyan closed the door and the car limo pulling off.

She took a look around at her childhood friends, making metal memories. Everyone was dressed in their own styles making her a little jealous. "You're beautiful." Her eyes landed clockwise, first at Emi. She almost bust into tears from not having the chance to talk to her.

Emi was gorgeous in green, matching her perfect eyes. Zinan kept his arms around her, complimenting her outfit with all black, and a green hankie in the pocket.

Zinan glanced at Emi who looked a little uneasy. "You okay?" he whispered.

Emi nodded yes. "I've got to tell them sometime." She whispered back. Zinan stubbornly shook his head no. "Not tonight though." Emi agreed silently and turned her attention to the group.

She smiled at Kagome who was just getting settled. . "Thank you darling. The green represents hope. But I think the costume contest goes to Shinju and lover boy over there."

Shinju and Diachi were a sight for sore eyes. Both were wearing old 50s outfits and Diachi in a yellow and black Dick Tracey hat. Shinju lit up the entire limo with her yellow attire.

Miyaku sat on the other side of Xavior with her stripped outfit she'd bought in the store and for the first time she wore make up with cat eye contacts. Her hair was up in twists, looking like she had stepped out of a fashion runway.

"You guys look beautiful! Miyaku, where's Hiten?" Kagome asked, remembering that was her date. Miyaku shrugged. "I told him I'd see him at the dance. We've got a gig." Kagome looked down at the floor.

"Um guys…" She started. Xavior stopped her. "We've got it covered. I talked to Jenny and I'm going to DJ some shit for the first quarter, we'll do the band, and then for the last session, they can dance to crickets for all I give a shit."

"I told Jenny I'd sing." Kagome said softly. Iyan put his arm around her shoulder. "Some dance this is going to be." Shinju raised her glass. "Alright you guys. Here's to what..?"

Xavior shrugged. "Hell, here's to me getting laid tonight." Everyone looked at him skeptically and laughed, but didn't cheer to it."

Iyan poured himself a glass. "Well then what should it be?" He looked around the car. Diachi licked Shinju's fingers. "I dunno, but it doesn't matter." Zinan smirked. "I'm sure it doesn't."

Emi raised her glass along with everyone else. "Well Kagome, this is your night, so you decide." Kagome didn't know what to say. She looked at Miyaku who winked at her.

"Um…okay. Here's to us you guys. Eight legs of a spider." Kagome said softly, remembering their childhood symbol. Everyone had a sad smile on their faces. Clinking the glasses together, they all said cheers.

-----o0o---- the Shrine.

Emi looked somewhat nauseated. Kagome gave her a hug from behind. "You okay?" Emi smiled, leaning her head against Kagome's. "There's something I need to tell you after tonight. So, tomorrow, have everyone meet at the spot on the dot."

Kagome frowned, wondering where she was going with this, but complied. "Sure thing. Come on, let's make this happen."

Emi nodded saying a silent prayer to give her strength.

---

The group stood behind the curtains, everyone ready to shut the place down. Kagome took one glance behind her and looked at the boys. "I love you guys. Very much."

Xavior blew her a hiss, Zinan winked at her, Diachi mouthed 'I love you' back, and Iyan who was closet to her, kissed her hand. The kiss lingered, and she felt butterflies.

Miyaku took the center mike, but before the curtains opened, she gave Kagome a kiss, who in turn kissed Emi, who Kissed Shinju. Shinju started the train again and it ended with Kagome giving Miyaku a kiss on the cheek.

The announcer introduced them, the lights went out, and the curtains came up. Miyaku gave a loud scream and the performance began.

_Captured effortlessly  
That's the way it was  
Happened so naturally  
I did not know it was love  
The next thing I felt was  
You holding me close  
What was I gonna do?  
I let myself go _

And now we're flyin' through the stars  
I hope this night will last forever…..

------o0o----------

Inuyasha sat in the living room, waiting on Kikyou. Her parents were very…entertaining. Her mother was a bigger slut than the daughter. Last time he was here he was forced to feel her new breasts. At the age of thirteen, it was quite an experience.

Kikyou's father was always out on business. Or so they say. So he didn't have to deal with him. But, in place of the father figure was her uncle. Naraku sat across from Inuyasha comfortably watching him.

"So, I hear you're quite the catch." Naraku said pleasantly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. '_Is he gay?'_

"Cat got your tongue?" Naraku smoothly tried again. Inuyasha sighed. "No. Are we really going to talk?" "Not if you don't want to." "Good."

Silence went by for what seemed like hours at a time. Naraku never took his gaze off Inuyasha. The boy was smart, cunning, and spoiled. _'Like a younger version of myself. The boy may be useful. _

"Inuyasha, do you have any plans for your future?" he asked. Inuyasha gave him a blatant look. "No. I haven't. College. Law maybe. Why?"

Naraku gave a sinister smile. "We should talk sometime. But no business tonight. My niece wouldn't take kind to it." "Pardon me, but I don't give a rats ass what your niece takes kind to." Inuyasha scowled.

Naraku chuckled. At that moment, Kikyou came down, wearing an all red firecracker strapless dress. Well, technically it wasn't a dress, but a stretched out scrunchy. Inuyasha inwardly sighed. Yes, she look nice, but he was hoping to be somewhat surprised.

'I guess I have her too much credit.' None the less, he put on a bright seductive smile handing Kikyou a rose. "Ready to go?" he asked. Kikyou nodded and winked at Naraku. "Don't wait up uncle."

Naraku smiled. "Didn't plan on it. I've got a date tonight myself. You kids have fun. Inuyasha." He called out. Inuyasha turned to him. Naraku gave him a wink. Inuyasha eyed him one more time, and then closed the door.

Naraku took a sip of his wine. "Let the games begin."

-----o0o---------Shrine

Sardis, the announcer, smiled at the cheering crowd. "Now, the finale from the group whose been winning our hearts and votes all night! Welcome back to the stage, a sole member of the group, Iyan Dalai!"

The crowd cheered once again chanting Iyan's name. He looked at Kagome who was in the happiest of modes, giving him the thumbs up. "You're going to do great. Just sing what you feel, and take us home."

Iyan gazed at Kagome's beautiful face, becoming quickly lost in her eyes. '_If only you knew.' _

Kagome caught him staring at her. Her smile faltered as she leaned in, giving him a small but zealous kiss on the lips. "Sing what you feel." She said again, in a lower voice. Iyan took in a breath and nodded.

The group wished him luck, as the curtains opened.

_I finally found the nerve to say_

_I'm gonna make a change in my life_

_Starting here today_

_I surrender all my love,_

_I never thought I could. _

_I'm giving all my love away and there's only one reason that I would._

_And baby its you…._

_The way you walk_

_The way you talk_

_The you say my name_

_Yes girl_

_They way you move me, _

_The way you sooth me_

_The way you speak softly through the night._

_In the morning the sun rises_

_And the light in your eyes_

_I just wanna be there with you babe_

_I just wanna be yours _

_From this day forth._

Kagome watched from the side as Iyan poured out his soul to the audience who were in tears. Was he singing to her? Granted her and Iyan had this connection. Something she didn't like to own up to. '_But Inuyasha…'_

Zinan frowned from the opposite side of the stage.. He knew the song Iyan was singing was for Kagome ears only, but was turned into their show stopper of the night. He secretly watched Kagome watch Iyan. Was he the only one who saw this picture?

"Don't do it Kagome….don't." he said to himself.

----o0o-----

Sesshomaru waited in the emergency room getting angry, then nauseated, then nervous. Everything was his fault. He had caused his wife so much pain, and in the car she had been screaming at him not to touch her.

It wasn't time for delivery. She was only six months. Or was she? He didn't even know when the baby was due! '_Have I really given her hell by trying to give her everything?' _He worked hard so Kagura could have everything and anything she wanted on demand.

Now all his hard work seemed to be in vain. And when Kagura announced she was pregnant, she gave him the honor of naming the baby. He didn't feel like he deserved anything at that point.

Dr. Myouga came out of the emergency hall. "Mr. Mamoru-" Sesshomaru raised a hand. "We've known each other for years. Its Sesshomaru."

Dr. Myouga smiled softly. "Very well. Your wife is in labor. The pain she felt were her contractions that were quickly coming. Congratulations. You're going to be a father sooner than we thought. She wasn't due for another two weeks."

Sesshomaru felt his legs give from under him as he fell into a chair. "I'm going to be a father?" When Kagura had told him, he was in a conference and had missed the shock of it all. Now it was back and he could barely breathe.

-----o0o--------

The group finally made it to the dance, Xavior quickly setting up the equipment with Diachi's help, DJing the first good song of the night. The school cheered. A lot of parents and friends from the neighborhood shops were attending the event, everyone looking like a million dollars.

Kagome danced the night away, with her friends close by. When a slow song came one, Iyan spun her into his arms, making her laugh. "I didn't know you had such good moves on the dance floor."

Iyan lifted a nonchalant shoulder. "Well, I'm practicing for my wedding." Kagome just shook her head. She was having an amazing night. Her head was in the right place, but there was something wrong with the whole situation.

When the song ended, Iyan escorted her to the balcony. "Kagome." "Hmm?" she answered a bit sadly. "He's not in there." Iyan said knowingly.

"Oh I know he's not…" She trailed off. Kagome took her stare upon her shoes and pedicured feet. "I'm sorry Iyan. I really am." She hadn't meant to be such a drag. But Inuyasha was on her mind, and she couldn't let him go.

Iyan sighed. " Its fine. All these years, he was your favorite. When _he _walked into the room, your eyes would light up like the sky on the forth of July. With me, it was always the occasional glow like a campfire. And for a long time I've held onto that."

Kagome felt her insides tearing apart. "Iyan I'm sor.." "No," he interrupted. "Let me finish." He took a breath. "You know my philosophy on love?" Kagome shook her head no.

"When the soul recognizes the counter point in another, then its true love. but sometimes love isn't fair. So, never mind favorites. You're allowed to have one. I just wanted you to know that you were mine. And I'm blessed because I got my wish." He spoke softly, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"And what was your wish?" Kagome asked through a sea of tears. Iyan smiled vibrantly, his face glowing. "To spend a night with the girl of my dreams."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Nothing she could say would match the gift he had given her. He was letting her go. She glanced back at the ballroom, and then looked back to her shoes.

Iyan lifted her face. Giving her a peck on the lips, he smirked. "Go get him, tiger." Kagome laughed, giving him a big hug. "Thank you." Iyan took in her smell. "Anytime. Now go."

"I'm going." She said, leaving him alone. Iyan sighed. "Good luck." He said more to himself than her.

----o0o------

Inuyasha watched Kagome and her date from the Shadows of the ballroom. Was she in love with that kid! How could she toss aside the feelings he knew she had for him so carelessly?

Kikyou interrupted his thoughts with a screech. "Inuyasha!" she said clearly irritated. "What." He said dully. Kikyou raised an arched brow. "I want a drink." "Then go get you one." He took a last sip of his own before walking out the doors.

Kagome caught Inuyasha walking out of the doors. Before she could follow, Jenny came up from behind. "Kagome? It's time for your songs." She said excitedly. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked toward the French doors again. '_I'll catch up with him later.' _

"Very Well." Kagome mumbled gravely to Jenny. She got on the stage, taking the mike from Xavior who kissed her cheek. "Go show 'em." Kagome smiled.

"_Remember back on the boogie when cats used to harmonize like Woo Hooo Hoo Hoo. _

_Yo, yo, my men and my women don't forget about the day….its about a thing. If you feel real good put your hands in the air and lit two shots in the atmosphere!" _

Kagome smiled to the huge crowd. Xavoir smirked remembering the old song. Kagome was going to rap this one.

_It's been three weeks since you've been looking for your friend  
The one you let hit it and never called you again  
'Member when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins  
You act like you ain't hear him then gave him a little trim_

_To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend  
Like you wasn't down then you called him again  
Plus when you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him  
If you did it then, then you probably f again  
Talking out your neck sayin' you're a Christian  
_

_A Muslim sleeping with the gin  
Now that was the sin that did Jezebel in  
Who you gon' tell when the repercussions spin  
Showing off your ass 'cause you're thinking it's a trend  
Girlfriend, let me break it down for you again  
You know I only say it 'cause I'm truly genuine  
Don't be a hardrock when you're really a gem  
Babygirl, respect is just a minimum  
Niggas fed up and you still defending them  
_

_Now Kagome is only human  
Don't think I haven't been through the same predicament  
Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn.  
It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in  
Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans  
Fake nails done by Koreans  
Come again  
Come again, come again, come again, come again _

Guys you know you better watch out  
Some girls, some girls are only about  
That thing, that thing, that thing

The second verse is dedicated to the men  
More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his women  
Him and his men come in the club like hooligans  
Don't care who they offend popping yang like you got yen  
Let's not pretend, they wanna pack pistol by they waist men  
Cristal by the case men, still in they mother's basement  
The pretty face, men claiming that they did a bid men  
Need to take care of their three and four kids men

_They facing a court case when the child's support late  
Money taking, heart breaking now you wonder why women hate men  
The sneaky silent men the punk domestic violence men  
The quick to shoot the sn stop acting like boys and be men  
How you gon' win when you ain't right within  
How you gon' win when you ain't right within  
How you gon' win when you ain't right within  
Come again  
Come again, come again, come again, come again _

Girls you know you better watch out  
Some guys, some guys are only about  
That thing, that thing, that thing

Kagome ended the song with a smile, loving the big applause. Taking a slight bow, she turned to Xavoir and told him to spin a song. She needed to find her counter point.

----o0o-----

Amaya stood in the darkness, waiting on her client. She smiled. "Hi Naraku." Naraku smiled back, just as evilly. "My apologies. I think I'm about a second late."

"Lets get down to business. What do you want with me?" she asked bluntly. Naraku was a little shocked. "Well, since you've asked, I want what every man wants. I just want it more."

Amaya sighed. "If I give it to you, you leave my husband and family alone." Naraku nodded. "You have my word." "Your word doesn't mean shit. I'll draw up a contract tomorrow. I don't ever want to see your face again." She made her decision final and walked off.

Naraku felt liked he'd just given up his soul to the devil. But he was getting what he wanted, so what difference did it make?

----o0o----

Sango smiled. '_So this is love..._.'

She looked at Miroku, who was drawing lazy circles around her bear chest. Both were sweaty, out of breath and tired. Not to mention a little cold, being on the roof of a building with no clothes on.

Suddenly, Miroku stood up and shouted to the top of his lungs. "I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" Sango pulled him down before anyone saw him and they got in trouble. They had made it to the dance, but didn't exactly do any dancing. "Miroku!" she whispered harshly.

Miroku chuckled. "What happened to not being ready?" he softly panted. Sango shrugged. "I guess I was more ready than I thought I was. So. How was I on my first time?" Miroku smiled.

"I must admit, I've seen a lot of raw talent." That received him a punch in the shoulder. "Ow!" he whined, grabbing his arm. Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku rolled on top of her. "But, you by far are the best. This was my first time."

Sango looked at him with huge eyes. "You're a virgin! I thought you've had sex before!" Miroku nodded. "I have. I've never made love before. Never really took into consideration someone else's pleasures until now."

Sango felt her heart weaken. When he wanted to be, Miroku was a one of kind gentlemen. She pulled him down to her, him burying his head in her shoulder as she hugged him. "I love this man. God I love him, I love him.."

Miroku smiled into her neck, giving it a soft kiss. "Prove it." Sango gave a devil of a smile before rolling over with him on top. "Let me try my riding skills." She said seductively, winning a beautiful smile from her boy friend.

"Well, lets see what you've got." He whispered before he was captured in another mind blowing kiss.

----o0o----

Inuyasha saw in the huge palm tree looking out on the ocean. Not thinking, just listening to the waves. He was tired, and the dance had just begun. Seeing Kagome kiss another guy made him lose his appetite and Kikyou was just annoying the hell out of him.

"Hey stranger." He heard her voice, but dismissed it, believing it was his all in his head.

Kagome threw her shoe at him. Inuyasha growled, but his anger dispersed when he saw who the shoe belonged to. Jumping down in one smooth motion, he landed in front of her, his face expressionless.

Kagome reached for her shoe that was in his hands, but he pulled it away from her. Inuyasha didn't return the smile when she obviously excused his antics for play. "We're very different people Kagome."

She took in the seriousness of what he said. "Yes we are….but not that different….do you know what love is Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at the beach. " It's a painful, overbearing emotion that can't be controlled." Kagome looked down. "It's the soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another….You're mine."

Inuyasha looked at her for the first time. "I'm sorry I caused you grief. Whatever you're looking for, I'll only shit all over it. I'm stuck in this 'fuck the world' mode, and all this shit we've done to piss each other off…sometimes I feel like all I deserve is hell."

Kagome kissed him. She didn't want no for an answer. She wanted him to love her. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, pulling her tight against him. They stayed that way for seconds that seemed like hours. And sure enough, there were fireworks.

Iyan watched from the balcony and a small smile came from his lips. "You go girl." A tap on his shoulder had gotten his shoulder. He turned to see one of Kikyou's girls. Yuri looked astonishingly beautiful in her egg-shell colored dress instead of all the dark make-up he was accustomed to seeing her in.

Giving the old Dolly Parton look with her hair in a mess of golden and black curls covered by a smooth Sherlock hat. Her dress was soft and inviting, with a complete back out that came down to her ass, almost revealing that she had on no underwear.

"Um..I just wanted to know if you'd like to dance. You know that, that was stupid. I'm going to just go now." She stuttered. Iyan had never seen her so unconfident. Or less snobby. He was intrigued.

"No, stay. Talk with me." He smiled to her. Yuri nervously smiled, taking a seat on the banister of the balcony.

O---o0o—O

Iyan wasn't the only one who saw the declaration of love. Kouga felt something tug at his heart. Ayame had broken up with him, and he couldn't say he hadn't seen it coming. Not that he cared.

His world was slowly beginning to fade into a distant dream. So all he could do now was sit back and watch it go. Drinking down straight vodka, he almost smiled at how ironic the whole situation was.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice called out. Kouga didn't bother to acknowledging her. When she tapped his shoulder, he grabbed her wrist. A little too firmly, because he heard her sharp intake.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly. The girl walked around, straddling him. "My name is Jewel." Kouga sighed. "Where are you from?"

"Does it matter?" She countered. Kouga shrugged. "I guess not. SO what can I help you with Jewel?" He wasn't in a excited mood. "I'm looking to have fun." "Look, I'm not really in the mood to be your boyfriend. Try again tomorrow."

Jewel smirked. "Please. I just want a little fun. The party inside is cool, but I'm a bit too wild for that." At that, Kouga smiled. "Really now? So what are we into?" "There's a party four miles from here. My friend is throwing it. Let's go. Then we can do whatever you want."

Kouga nodded, liking those terms. "Shit, let's go."

----o0o----

Inuyasha broke this kiss only because his cell phone wouldn't stop ringing. The first five times he didn't even hear it. "WHAT!" he yelled into the phone. Kagome giggled.

"Holy shit!" he answered before hanging up the phone. Kagome looked worried. "What is it?" Inuyasha smirked. "Kagura's in labor. Shit, Shina's probably looking for me. We gotta go."

"We?" Kagome questioned. She wasn't family. Inuyasha pulled her with him. "Hell yeah WE. I'm not leaving you here in that dress." Kagome laughed and ran with Inuyasha to find his little sister.

Shina felt a great loss as she danced with everyone but Shippou. His parents were leaving tonight and he didn't get to take her to the dance. It pissed her off that he wasn't there to see her killer dress that she had picked out just for him.

Her cell phone went off. She answered it without thinking about who she was dancing with. "Hello?"

_Are you having fun at the dance_? came Shippou's voice.

"Yeah I'm having a ball." Shina said almost bursting into tears.

_Yeah I bet. Who are you dancing with?_

"I'm dancing with Ronny. And he's magnificent." She lied. At that appointed time, Ronny decided to move his hands lower to her waist. Shina eyed him but didn't say anything.

_I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the dance_.

"Don't be, I'm having a great time."

_Yeah, well that's all I wanted for you anyways._

"Don't you dare Shippou. Don't you act like you're all innocent!" She almost screamed into the phone, barely noticing Ronny's hands getting lower and lower.

_I am innocent! Dammit Shina I'm sorry, and tell Ronny that if he lays one finger on your ass, he's a dead man._

Shina gasped, looking around the room, She finally saw Shippou in the corner of the room watching the expression on her face. Shina broke apart from Ronny who didn't look happy.

Without thinking, he grabbed her arm. "I want my dance wench. You came here with me and you're leaving with me." Fear flashed in Shina's eyes, right before the anger. "Let. Me. Go. My brother will have your head."

"As long as I get the goods it's worth it." Ronny laughed, winking at his friends. Shina winced at how hard he was grabbing her. "Let me go!" She said louder. Ronny pulled her back to him, knowing no one heard her over the loud music.

Inuyasha saw his sister struggling with some punk. "Hey!" he yelled, running towards her, pushing the mob of people out the way.

Shippou saw the confrontation from the table and saw Inuyasha out of the corner of his eyes. If Inuyasha got a hold of Ronny, there would be a death. Plus, he was already behind them.

Throwing a right, left then a lower jab, Ronny fell to the floor, cursing to kick Shippou's ass. Shippou started to stomp him when Shina yelled stop. "Don't. It's not worth it." Inuyasha caught up with them, kicking Ronny in the face.

"Thanks Shippou." Shippou smiled. "No need for that. I was going to do it anyways." Inuyasha smirked before looking to Shina. "We gotta go." Shina sighed. "What now?" At that moment, Kagome came up taking Inuyasha's hand.

Shina squealed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a blush. "No time for that shit, we gotta go." Kagome spotted Iyan by Yuri talking. "Iyan!" Hearing his name, he turned to Kagome and smiled, walking over.

"Yes darlin'?" He said smoothly. Inuyasha snarled but didn't bother speaking. "We need your limo." Kagome explained. Iyan sighed. "Fine, but don't get the seats dirty. I've still got my life savings of payments on that and…"

"NO!" Kagome blushed. "We're going to the hospital. Kagura's in labor." Iyan laughed nervously. "Okay, but I wanna tag along. I and Yuri were finna head out anyways." Kagome looked at Yuri with a questionable look. Yuri gave her a look and from that point, they seemed to have a mutual understanding.

Inuyasha led the way outside. "Okay, we gotta go now. Mom and the others are on their way. God I do not like Kagura's parents." Everyone laughed filing into the limo.

----o0o---

Sesshomaru was a wreck. He had taken off his expensive jacket and tie, his hair was sweaty and messy from him scratching it so much, and he looked like a Tupper wear salesmen.

His child couldn't see him like this. Running to the bathroom, he watered his hair and clawed it back. Returning, he spotted his brother and sister with their fan club. "What the hell!"

Inuyasha ran up, looking around. "Mom isn't here yet? Damn." Sesshomaru scowled. "She's in traffic…how did you get here so fast?" "We were in school, if we woulda known the hospital was down the street, NOT A WORD" he said to Kagome who had opened her mouth. "We would have walked."

"Yeah. Well she's in delivery now." Shina came up to her older brother with a smile. "You look like hell bro." Sesshomaru growled. "Not funny."

The group sat in the waiting room, an hour past, then two. No one moved or made a sound. It was sort of nerve wrecking. Iyan sat on the floor with Yuri, who was falling a asleep, Shippou rested his arm on Shina's shoulder who was tiredly drifting in and out of sleepiness. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha leaning against the wall next to Sesshomaru who looked like he was going to cry at any moment.

----o0o----

Miyaku sighed. She hadn't seen Hiten all night. "What a complete waste." Grabbing her purse, she left, not bothering to take the limo. Half way down the block it began to lightly rain.

"Perfect." She felt like crying, and yelling, and mostly dying. She had clearly shocked the entire male population with her obvious curves. Now she felt like a slut in the dress. She didn't like being ogled, and the man she wore the dress for wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Heading around the corner, someone grabbed her hand. "Miyaku." She stopped walking, turning to see Hiten. She didn't smile. Neither did he. "I'm sorry I'm late." Miyaku shook her head.

"Yeah, me too." She snatched her wrist back and continued to walk off. Hiten ran to catch up with her. "Dance with me." He pleaded. Miyaku saw the apology in his eyes. "To what? There's no music." "There doesn't have to be any….I'm sorry."

Miyaku exhaled. She didn't ask where he was because it didn't matter. She didn't care, and he knew that. That's why didn't bother to explain. "One dance." She gave in. Hiten picked her up, spinning her in the rain.

Miyaku's frown disappeared.

---o0o—

Emi rested her head against Zinan's shoulder. "I'm not going to tell them." Zinan looked down at her. "What? They're going to be mad." "But everything's falling into place for them. Did you see how happy Kagome was when she left with Inuyasha?"

Zinan stopped dancing. "Don't you think she'll be a little disappointed that you couldn't tell her?" Emi smiled. "That's why she's not going to know. I'm going to get better, and after I do, I'll tell them. But not now and not a minute before. Okay?"

Zinan smiled. "There's my confident girl." Emi laughed. Tonight was going to be one of those good nights.

-o0o-

Miroku woke up to hear his two-way vibrating. Sango was sleep in his shoulder, so he moved little. He read the text message.

_Where the hell have you been all night! My niece is being born as I type. Ttyl-Inu_

Miroku smiled. "Congratulations." He passed back out, hugging Sango tightly.

--o0o------

Dr. Myouga finally came out moments later, holding a small bundle of Pink. "Here she is Sesshomaru." The group cheered. Yuri had awakened at the commotion and was around looking at the beautiful baby. Everyone was praising the baby's good looks and making jokes but Iyan. He just smiled from a distance.

Giving the child to her father, Sesshomaru's eyes watered. "What's her name?" he asked

Myouga shrugged. "Kagura said it was the father's choice." Sesshomaru looked at Myouga for a moment, who smiled. "How is she?" "Kagura is doing well. She's resting right now, so enjoy the company." With that, he left.

Inuyasha smiled at his niece. "So what's it gonna be bro?" Sesshomaru never took his eyes off his daughter. "Rin."

Iyan strummed on his guitar, finding a tune that was soft like he intended. He smiled at Yuri and started to sing.

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me  
_

Yuri's soft laugh caught Kagome's ear. She turned to the couple who seemed to be in a world of their own. Iyan glanced at Kagome and they stared at each other for a while. _Yeah_, she smiled, '_He'll always be mines._' Laying her head on Inuyasha, everyone mellowed down to Iyan's soft playing and wonderful voice.

_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made _

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

EOC---

A/n: Okay, that was the end. Although most things were answered like the events of the baby and Kagome and Inuyasha's romance, some things are still a mystery where Amya and Naraku are concerned. But that's another story for another time. I'd like to give credit to all the great songs I used. Lauryn Hill- That thing, Chaka Kahn-Aint Nobody, and especially John Mayer-Daughters. Hope everyone's enjoyed this story. My last one is Family Portrait, so read up on that. Look our Sakura fans! Here I come. Thanks for the reviews and I LOVE you guys.

Peace eazy

Lazydoll06


End file.
